La guerra de los mundos
by nails233
Summary: Yo soy humana y vivo en un mundo donde los vampiros están en control y están en guerra con los lobos. ¿En donde deja eso a nosotros los humanos? Sera posible forjar un tratado para ponerle fin a la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (resumen):**

Yo soy humana y vivo en un mundo donde los vampiros están en control y están en guerra con los lobos. ¿En donde deja eso a nosotros los humanos? Sera posible forjar un tratado para ponerle fin a la guerra? ¿Se puede encontrar el amor en medio de este lío? Cualquier cosa es posible ¿Verdad?

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator - Moreval**

**Beta - Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capitulo I:**

**BPDV:**

Como quisiera decirles que el mundo es un maravilloso lugar para vivir… pero les estaría mintiendo. A menos, claro de que pienses en vivir en un mundo donde los vampiros y los lobos están en guerra, eso empezó muchísimo antes de que yo naciera. Por las historias que he escuchado, todo empezó durante nuestra Guerra Civil. Aparentemente los vampiros utilizaron las sangrientas batallas para cubrir los desmanes de su alimentación.

Me imagino que una cosa llevo a la otra y último que todo el mundo supo era que había mas vampiros que humanos. Hay rumores que dicen que la guerra se inicio en el Sur. Supuestamente los vampiros tenían sus propias guerras corriendo allí abajo y cuando se salieron de control vinieron y se unieron con la nuestra. Siempre me he preguntado como seria la vida si eso no hubiese ocurrido.

Muy poco son los humanos que viven libres, y ya ni hablemos de tener vidas maravillosas. Aquellos que no viven encerrados bajo el dominio de los vampiros viven en la clandestinidad o son parte de la resistencia. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy humana. Yo vivo en la ciudad de internación de Forks, Washington. Un campo de internación o pueblo, alberga a la mayor parte de la población humana. Ellos solo sirven para cumplir con dos propósitos, el primero es continuar repoblando al mundo para la alimentación en el futuro. Su segundo propósito es la búsqueda de una posible Cría con propósito "CCP". Las CCP reciben un mejor trato que al de los demás, debido a que un futuro serán vampiros. Ellos tienen el mejor alojamiento, comida, educación y son escogidos porque tienen alguna habilidad latente. Los alimentadores no son tratados muy bien y luego de que ya no pueden donar sangre semanalmente, son retirados de la ciudad. Nadie sabe a donde van, simplemente desaparecen al salir por la puerta delantera. Toda persona esta obligada a donar una pinta de sangre a la semana no hay excepciones a menos de que se esté embarazada.

La siguiente regla indica que si a la edad de dieciséis años, nos has conseguido una pareja, se te asignará una. Esta regla es la que más me da miedo. Sobre todo porque ayer cumplí dieciséis y no tengo perspectivas de encontrar una pareja. Así que estoy esperando a ser subastada a una pareja hoy al mediodía. El hecho de que soy una CCP no me ayuda mucho en realidad, mi habilidad latente no es muy emocionante. ¿Quién tiene la necesidad de tener a un escudo mental? Los tres gobernantes Aro, Marcos, y Cayo esperan que mi pareja yo produzcamos hijos hasta que cumpla los 18 años, entonces seré transformada a vampiro y se espera que me mantenga con mi pareja hasta que deje de existir. ¿Qué pasaría él si es lo peor de lo peor? He visto cuando eso ha pasado con anterioridad y no es nada bonito.

Cuando al fin llego el mediodía, estaba sentada en mi litera con mi maleta hecha. Esta lista y esperando que algún miembro de la guardia viniese por mi y me llevara ante los Maestros. Me aseguré de que estaba en perfecto estado para esta reunión; mi esperanza era que me ayudar a dar una buena impresión. Estaba bien lavada y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de algodón, sin un pelo fuera de su lugar. Me dio un escalofrío cuando vi que era Demitri el que me había venido a buscar. Él podía hacer que a cualquier se le erizara la piel con tan solo una mirada. Conociendo que era lo que se esperaba de mí, lo seguí a un metro de distancia detrás de él hasta la sala de reuniones. Ver a los Maestros cara a cara era una experiencia desconcertante que preferiría no repetir.

"Buenas tardes Isabella, estas aquí para ser subastada como pareja hoy, así que… si por favor puedes quitarte la ropa y mantenerte de pie muy quieta mientras eres examinada"

"Si maestro", dije mientras mantenía mi vista en el suelo. Deje caer mi vestido al suelo, y me sonrojé en todos los tonos de rojo humanamente posibles."

"Ah… Carlisle, bienvenido mi viejo amigo, espero que tu viaje no fuese terrible."

"Gracias Aro, nuestro viaje fue sin incidentes. Gracias por invitarnos a esta subasta, mi hijo ha sido un poco… reacio para encontrar a su pareja, por eso… estoy haciéndolo por él." _Me pregunto si su hijo será un vampiro bueno. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No hay vampiros buenos!_

"Bueno… aquí esta nuestro próximo potencial comprador. Buenas tardes Garrett." Hizo señas al nuevo vampiro que había entrado al salón.

"Sí, igualmente. Ahora… podemos continuar, necesito regresar a Seattle," dijo, su actitud me dejo con la esperanza de que no ofertara por mi.

"Sí, por supuesto, estamos esperando a un invitado más y aquí está."

"Bienvenido, James, es muy bueno que hayas podido unirte hoy a nosotros."

"Sí como sea, ¿esta es ella? Ella no parece mucho." ¡_Dios mío, me odia!_

"Sí, bueno… ella es una CCP de la más alta calidad, tan pura como la nieve y tiene potencial para ser un escudo mental. La oferta empezara en diez barras de oro, así que siéntanse libres para examinarla antes de que empezar."

Me sentí como un animal por la forma en la que examinaron mi cabello, dientes, piel y huesos, James solo seguía menospreciándome, Garrett murmuraba para sí mismo, Carlisle fue el más gentil, probablemente porque apenas me examinó. Al terminar, me sentí sucia y maltratada. Aro empezó la oferta y mi estómago cayó, James fue el primero en saltar la oferta más baja. Las primeras rondas estuvieron entre James y Garrett que iban y venían, justo al Garrett salirse, Carlisle duplico la última oferta de James. James estaba furioso se le podía escuchar maldiciendo en voz baja mientras cedía.

"Muy bien hecho Carlisle, parece que Isabella volverá a casa contigo, por tan solo cuarenta barras de oro, que supongo has traído contigo hoy."

"Por supuesto, si tu hombres me acompañan a fuera podrán cobrarlo y si a Isabella no le importa volver a ponerse su ropa, así como esta capa para el viaje, estaremos listos para regresar a casa."

Así de simple estuvo todo listo, ahora le pertenecía a Carlisle. Lo único que podía esperar es que su hijo no me matara antes de cumplir la edad para ser cambiada. James seguía echando humo mientras yo seguía a Carlisle afuera hacia la camioneta negra. Eche un vistazo por debajo de mi capucha y vi a los compañeros de viaje de Carlisle. Había dos vampiros esperando en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, una era mujer pequeña de pelo erizado que estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo, pero el hombre rubio y de cabello ondulado lucia como una fuerza a la que había que tomar en cuenta. Me quede paralizada hasta que la mujer me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta el asiento trasero. Al menos no fue ruda conmigo. El hombre rubio se encargaba de la transacción del oro mientras que Carlisle se colocaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Alice dime que traje a la chica correcta"

"Sí… Carlisle, ella es la ideal para Edward, lo he visto, será muy feliz." _Me alegra que vaya a serlo pero, ¿qué será de mi?_

"Vámonos Jasper tenemos un viaje largo a Alaska." _Por lo menos ahora conozco sus nombres._

Fueron unas buenas cuatro horas antes de detenernos a un lado del camino. Alice salió primero y me tendió su mano. Me imagine que quería que la siguiera a pesar de que no me dijo nada. Con cuidado la seguí con la esperanza de que no fuese a ser su cena.

Cuando ella me indico la parte de atrás de un arbusto, entendí que era mi oportunidad de ir al baño. Lo necesitaba de verdad, casi ni me importo. Todavía no me habían dado permiso de retirarme mi capucha, así que no había podido ver nada del paisaje durante el último tramo del viaje. Una vez que Alice y yo regresamos al auto Carlisle salió disparado, así que adivine que la comida estaba fuera de discusión. Dormitar ocasionalmente hizo que el viaje fuese más rápido. Finalmente me acurruque a lado de la ventana y me quedé dormida por el resto de la noche.

Cuando finalmente desperté en la mañana, di un vistazo rápido por mi ventana antes de volver a mirar al suelo. Finalmente habíamos llegado a Alaska; lo poco que podía ver era hermoso. Tomó otras seis horas para llegar a Denali, Alaska. Por lo que puedo decir, es aun más remoto que Forks, los caminos o la ausencia de ellos, lo hacía obvio. Ahí fue cuando mi aspecto de calma empezó a desvanecerse, sentía que tenia una docena de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Por suerte, Alice me llevo al vestíbulo antes de soltar mi mano. Sabía más como para moverme de donde me dejó. Al sentir esa brisa tan familiar del movimiento de un vampiro, aguanté la respiración y esperé a su siguiente movimiento.

"¿Así que esta es ella? ¿La de tu visión?"

"Sí, ella es y es adorable. Carlisle pago más de lo usual pero ella valdrá la pena."

"Ya lo veremos. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Su nombre es Isabella"

"Isabella quítate la capucha"

El miedo parecía ser mi nuevo mejor amigo porque sin importar lo hermosa y musical que su voz fuese, me provocaba escalofríos. Mi cerebro recorría todo aquello que el podría encontrar mal en mí. Así que, muy lentamente, coloque mi mano sobre la capucha de mi capa y la deslice hacia atrás hasta que cayó por sí misma hasta abajo. Todo lo que escuche fue una rápida inspiración y después solo silencio. Podía sentir a todos mirándome, pero no tenia idea de lo que estaban pensando. Me imagino que estaban esperando a que Edward diera su opinión, pero el permaneció callado todo ese tiempo. Reaciamente di un vistazo por debajo de mis pestañas para ver al hombre más hermoso que había visto. Con un chasquido de sus dedos dos muchachas llegaron hasta mí, me tomaron de las manos y me llevaron hacia una exquisita escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y luego al tercer piso.

Nos detuvimos al llegar a primera puerta del pasillo a la derecha en el tercer piso. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta para mi todo lo que podía ver era una enorme habitación, era el cuarto más bello que jamás había visto. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco puro, salvo una. Esa pared esta hecha de ventanas que estaban llenas con el escenario que formaban los bosque y las montañas que se encontraban detrás. Las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de estantes llenos de música y libros. En el centro de la pared de atrás se encontraba una cama tamaño King cubierta por sabanas de color blanco y dorado.

"El señor Edward quiere que se bañe antes de terminar su inspección," una de ellas me dijo mientras me señalaba para que entrara al baño.

Después de asentir, fui a tomar mi primer baño en lo que podía esperar que fuese mi nuevo hogar, si lograba pasar el resto de la inspección por supuesto. El baño era del mismo tamaño que la habitación que compartía con otras tres en Forks. Antes de poderme quitar mi vestido las muchachas entraron y empezaron a llenar la gran bañera. Tomaron el control y me quitaron el vestido antes de ayudarme a meterme en la bañera, la cual olía a fresas. No tenía permitido bañarme por mí misma ni lavarme el cabello. Por su forma de ser tan atentas, podía decir que ese era su único trabajo aquí, eran sirvientas personales. De verdad quería hablar con ellas, pero no estaba segura de si estaba permitido y no quería que se metieran en problemas por mí. Una vez que terminar de secarme completamente de pies a cabeza, inclusive luego de hacerme dos trenzas en mi cabello, me vistieron en un muy suave y fluido vestido morado de satén que llegaba hasta el piso.

"El señor Edward subirá pronto". La más alta de las dos me informo antes de irse.

Sentí que paso una eternidad antes de que la puerta se abriera y Edward entrara junto con Carlisle. Se detuvo en corto y siseó cuando me vio mirando por las ventanas. No estaba segura de que hacer, así que hice lo que siempre se esperaba en las examinaciones, bajé la cabeza y empecé a deslizar la tira del vestido sobre mi hombro. Pero antes de bajar la primera tira sus frías manos se colocaron sobre mi hombro indicando que no quería que continuara. Me imagino que me había equivocado al esperar que quizá me quisiera, aparentemente con solo verme sin la capa fue suficiente para que el decidiera que no me quería. ¿Por qué esto me hacia querer llorar? No sabía la respuesta a eso, así que envolví mi brazos alrededor de mí, y trate de no demostrar mi rechazó, pero por dentro me estaba cayendo a pedazos. Justo cuando pensé que no me podía sentir más avergonzada mi estomago gruño por no comer desde ayer. Cuando abrí mi boca para pedir perdón, Edward golpeo ligeramente por debajo de mi mentón efectivamente silenciándome. Salió junto con Carlisle siguiéndolo. ¿Qué significaba esto, me devolvería? ¿Me vendería a alguien más, o me pondría a trabajar en las minas? Me desplome hacia el suelo continuando mi conversación interna, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, eran las mismas muchachas cada una cargando una bandeja con comida. Se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando me vieron en el suelo.

"El señor Edward nos matara si te ve en suelo ¿Quieres que nos muramos?"

"No, nunca… pero no creo que tengan que preocuparse por eso… él no me quiere", susurré suavemente.

"Aparentemente no has visto como te observa. Nunca lo había visto mirar fijamente a alguien".

"Angela está en lo correcto, ni siquiera reconoce a los humanos a su alrededor, pero tú eres diferente. Y… ¿lo escuchaste sisear cuando te vio?

"Si, lo escuche, pero ni siquiera se molesto en verme después de eso. Excepto al detenerme de…" no puede terminar la oración después de eso porque las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de mis ojos de nuevo.

"Él nos ordeno que te llamáramos Señora Isabella, así que definitivamente te quedas"

"Eso es porque su padre dijo que…" suspire "dijo que estaba tomando la decisión él mismo, ven… esta atrapado conmigo, me quiera o no." Probablemente no debería estar lloriqueando, pero de verdad esperaba que me quisiera.

"Por favor, siéntate en la cama y come la cena, si el viene de nuevo y no estas feliz, son nuestras vidas las que están en el borde." Había perdido el apetito cuando él se alejó de mí, pero por su bienestar, me forzaría a mi misma para comerme aunque sea una parte de la comida que me trajeron.

No se en porque me molestaba tanto que no le gustara. Creo que podría ser peor. Podría vivir en una relación sin amor con tal de que no fuese malo conmigo y solo va a ser por dos años. Entonces sería una vampiro y seria libre de encontrar mi propia pareja si el no me marcaba como suya. La practica de marcar era mordiendo para la transformación en lugar de las comunes inyecciones con una jeringuilla de metal. Esta práctica fue puesta en marcha cuando muchas personas murieron en lugar de ser cambiados. Finalmente, deje de comer y solo me acosté mirando a la ventana.

"Por favor retírense, las llamare cuando las necesite en la mañana." Él estaba de vuelta, pero no podía diferenciar por su tono de voz si estaba molesto o no.

Cuando sentí que la cama se movió supe que se había unido a mí. "Isabella, por favor mírame," su voz era ahora mucho más suave. Me pregunte que había cambiado mientras me volteé para verlo.

"Soy algo nuevo en esto, así que perdóname si lo hice mal," me dijo mientras colocaba su brazo a mi alrededor y me acercaba a él.

Instantáneamente me perdí en su aroma cuando respiro sobre mi cara. Era la esencia más intoxicante que jamás había olido. Mis ojos iban de arriba hacia abajo entre sus ojos negros como el carbón y sus labios rojo rubí cuando soltó una risita hacia mí. "¿Quieres que te besé Isabella?"

Estaba jadeando cuando pregunto de nuevo."¿Isabella? Por favor respóndeme; ¿quieres que te bese?

"Sí,… quiero," finalmente exhalé, antes de que lentamente acercara su cabeza. No podía creer que quisiera de verdad besarme, aunque había la posibilidad de que fuera pura curiosidad.

En el momento en el que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sentí como si hubiese sido electrificada. Era lo más grandioso que había sentido y me encontré desesperada por más.

"Respira Isabella," susurró contra mis labios. Sabía que se me había olvidado hacer algo, esta dispuesta a sofocarme si el estaba dispuesto a seguirme besando.

Solté un llanto cuando se alejó, aunque solo fuese una pulgada lo sentí como una milla.

"Lo sé, siento lo mismo," susurró antes de besarme nuevamente con más ansias. Los sentimientos que se estaban despertando dentro de mí iban más allá de lo que esperaba. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando trazó mis labios con su lengua, este acto inesperado causó que gimiera en su boca. Allí fue cuando me sorprendió al deslizar su lengua en mi boca, fue felizmente recibida por la mía. Su lengua continuó masajeando la mía y cada vez que lo hacia, era como una señal que corría directamente hacia el área secreta entre mis muslos.

Estaba tan perdida en el beso que no me había dado cuenta de que mis manos estaban entrelazadas entre su cabello color bronce, causando que él profundizara un poco más el beso. Cuando no puede soportar más la urgencia, empecé a halarlo ligeramente al principio y fuerte al escucharlo ronronear por mí. Justo cuando pensé que estábamos listos para más se arrojo a si mismo contra la pared jadeando fuertemente.

"¿Hice algo mal?" ¿Qué hice?

"No, no te muevas, Ya vengo"

Dios, en el momento traté de contener mis lagrimas, pero fallé miserablemente, así que me rendí completamente, simplemente me deje caer totalmente. Me di hacia la miseria; deje que cavara un profundo túnel en mi pecho. Sollocé fuertemente hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator - Moreval**

**Beta - Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capitulo II**

**EPDV:**

No lo podía creer cuando escuche la SUV de Carlisle acercándose, ¡ellos no deberían estar aquí todavía! En mis cálculos entre las idas al baño, las paradas para comer y el viaje en general, ellos no deberían estar aquí por otras 2 horas más. Por meses he estado esperando este momento, desde que vi la visión de Alice sobre ella. Lo supe desde que vi su cara en forma de corazón, sus brillantes ojos marrones y exquisitos rizos marrones, ella era la única para mí. No podía haber pasado suficientemente pronto para mí, después de haber pasado un siglo solo y de varios intentos fallidos de encontrar una pareja, lo había hecho todo menos darme por vencido. Ella no era la primera humana que hemos comprado en nuestros intentos de encontrar pareja, pero desde el momento en que puse la vista en ellas supe que no había nada; no había sentimientos, no había chispas, solo disgusto. Así que cuando Carlisle me informo que me iba a buscar una pareja y que así iba a ser, estaba horrorizado porque ya no iba a poder escoger con quien iba a pasar el resto de la eternidad, pero en el momento en el que él lo decidió Alice tuvo una visión que cambiaria mi vida.

Lamentablemente, teníamos que esperar a la subasta. Me estaba poniendo más impaciente con cada día que pasaba. Me asegure de que todo estuviese listo para su llegada desde la decoración de la habitación que compartiríamos hasta un closet lleno con todo lo que ella podría querer o necesitar. Hasta había seleccionado quienes serian sus asistentes las cuales atenderán todas sus necesidades; se les informó que no debería faltarle nada. Para el momento en el que el día llegó, estaba prácticamente saltando fuera de mi propia piel. Estoy casi seguro de que parecía un desquiciado cuando atravesó la puerta. Quise hacer pedazos la capa cuando la vi entrar encapuchada. ¿Por qué me ocultaban su cara? ¿Era la chica equivocada? Tenia que saberlo, estaba frente a ella antes de darme cuenta de que me había movido.

"Así que, ¿es ella? ¿La chica de tu visión?" Aguanté la respiración, esperando que mis miedos estuviesen equivocados.

"Si es ella y es bastante adorable. Carlisle pago más de lo normal, pero ella valdrá la pena". ¡_El dinero no significa nada cuando hablamos de conseguir mi pareja!_

"Ya lo veremos, ¿cuál es su nombre?" Hubiese sido genial si la visión hubiese venido con su nombre.

"Su nombre es Isabella". _Un nombre hermoso para tan bella mujer._

"Isabella, quítate la capucha," salió tranquilo y fresco, pero yo me sentía de cualquier manera menos así, quería verla ¡ya!

El momento en que su capucha se deslizó hasta sus hombros y reveló su cara, mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta. Era incluso más hermosa en persona. Cuando me miró a través de sus largas pestañas, pensé que mi corazón muerto volvería a latir. Fui pillado con la guardia baja cuando Carlisle la recordó parada en frente de 6 hombres desnuda. Estaba furioso porque ellos la hubiesen mirado. ¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¡Y nadie más la verÁ así de nuevo! Estaba demasiado furioso como para hablar en ese momento, así que chasqueé los dedos para que se la llevaran antes que escuchara mi arremetida. El minuto en que se cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación volteé mi cabeza hacia Carlisle.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Son unos bárbaros?"

"Lo siento Edward, ese pueblo dirige sus subasta de una forma muy distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados, no tenia opción. Allí es donde estaba la chica en la visión de Alice."

"Esperen… ¿qué nos estamos perdiendo? No la tocaron, ¿verdad?" Por los pensamientos de Esme, estaba preocupada de que Bella hubiese sido violada antes de la subasta.

"No, no de esa forma. Solo la examinaron como si fuese un caballo por Dios santo" dije entre dientes.

"¡Oh! Pobrecita, debió haber estado tan avergonzada, nunca me gustó Aro".

"¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? Con todas las paradas debieron haber tardado más." Allí fue cuando los pensamientos de Carlisle me dieron la respuesta.

"¿A que te refieres con que no la alimentaron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?"

"En realidad no tenemos esa respuesta, en realidad ni siquiera hablamos con ella," Jasper finalmente se unió a la discusión.

"¡Así que… déjame ver si entendí, no la alimentaron, solo se detuvieron tres veces para que fuese al baño, no hablaron con ella y ella pasó las últimas 24 horas con su capucha puesta!" Me pellizque el puente de la nariz en frustración.

"Entonces… ¿qué piensa de nosotros?" preguntó Alice, siendo la pequeña hada hiperactiva que era siempre.

"No lo sé, no puedo leerle la mente, probablemente piense que ahora nosotros somos los bárbaros." Por un momento me pregunte porque no podía leer sus pensamientos.

"Es porque ella es un escudo mental. No lo supe hasta que empezó la subasta, pero no cambia nada, ya te lo dije Edward, esto es todo, hazlo funcionar, ella es tuya te guste o no." Simplemente asentí y me dirigí a la habitación.

Me gustaba y estaba esperando con ganas pasar la eternidad con ella. Nunca le admití eso a nadie a excepción de Jasper, él ya sabia que la amaba. Se lo dije más que todo porque no tenía sentido ocultarlo ya que es empático. Él podía leer mis sentimientos me gustara o no, él lo sabía. Lo bueno acerca de confiar en Jasper es que no es muy hablador y cuando hablaba era por algo que era necesario decir. Cuando alcancé el tercer piso me di cuenta de que estaba realmente nervioso. No estaba seguro que lo que estaba haciendo aquí o de cómo se suponía que debía proceder, por suerte Carlisle decidió unirse para decirme con sus pensamientos lo que debía hacer.

Desde el minuto en el que entré y vi su glorioso cuerpo envuelto en satén color lila me paralicé. Jamás había tenido ninguna reacción física hacia alguna mujer pero en un segundo todo cambió. Quería quitarle ese infernal vestido de su cuerpo y tomarla, reclamándola de una vez por todas. No me di cuenta de mi siseo hasta que Carlisle sonrió en sus pensamientos, diciéndome que había elegido bien a mi pareja. Entonces ella hizo lo impensable, trató de removerse el vestido. No quería que Carlisle la mirara otra vez. ¡Ella es mía y solo yo puedo verla de esa forma! Por suerte tuve tiempo suficiente para detenerla antes de que se viera algo. En el momento en que coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro pude sentir la electricidad pasar entre nuestra piel. Era absolutamente la mejor sensación que he tenido. Lo que lo arruino fue la reacción física que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

Carlisle remarco en sus pensamientos que debía prestar atención en su expresión corporal, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella había empezado a abrazarse fuertemente a sí misma. Mis ojos estaban prestando atención en sus detalles, noté que estuvo a punto de decirme algo y por mucho que quería escuchar su voz, si hubiese hablado, no habría tenido la resolución de no tomarla en ese momento. La detuve al colocar dos dedos debajo de su mentón y cerrar su boca. Casi me reí cuando sus dientes sonaron al juntarse, se veía tan linda. Incluso pensé que era hermoso cuando su estomago rugía. Rayos, apenas había estado aquí por más de una hora y ya había ablandado mi interior. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de unir mis labios a los suyos, salí corriendo de la habitación con Carlisle pisándome los talones.

"Aliméntenla ya," dije mientras pasaba a Ángela y a Jessica, sus sirvientas personales.

"Carlisle, ¿qué rayos se supone que debo hacer?" me quejé desesperadamente.

"Edward cálmate, es normal que te sientas así. Es una hermosa mujer joven, y es tuya ahora, así que tu cuerpo quiere estar con ella."

"Pero ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos. No puedo entrar y asegurarla a la cama."

"¡Entonces conócela!" demandó antes de dejarme solo con mis pensamientos. Como no podía oír sus pensamientos, escuché sus palabras mientras hablaba con sus asistentes.

"El Señor Edward nos mataría si te viera sentada en el piso, ¿Quieres que nos muramos?" _¿Por qué estaba en el piso?_

"No… nunca… pero no creo que se tengan que preocuparse por eso… él no me quiere." _¿Cómo es posible que piense que no la quiero?_

"Aparentemente, no vistes como te miraba. Nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien fijamente antes." Debía admitir que estaba en lo correcto, nunca antes me había molestado en mirar a alguien con tanto interés.

"Angela está en lo correcto, ni siquiera nota a lo humanos que están a su alrededor, pero tú eres diferente. Y… ¿lo escuchaste sisear cuando te vio?" Como se pudo haber perdido eso, toda la casa debió escucharlo.

"Sí lo escuché, pero no se molesto en mirarme después de eso, excepto para detenerme de…" Pude escucharla sorberse la nariz, y finalmente me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Ella equivocadamente tomó mi necesidad de mantenerla alejada de mí como un rechazo.

"Él nos ordeno que te llamáramos Señora Isabella, así que definitivamente te quedas." Si tenía algo que decir al respecto, ella nunca dejaría mi lado.

"Eso es porque su padre dijo que no tenía elección, ven esta atrapado conmigo, me quiera o no." Tenía razón, no tenia elección en mi destino, que quedó sellado el día que la vi en la visión de Alice.

"Por favor, siéntate en la cama y come la cena, si él vuelve y no estás feliz, son nuestras vidas las que están en el borde." Más les vale que esté sonriendo cuando regrese o necesitarán ayuda.

"Por favor retírense, las llamaré cuando las necesite en la mañana," le ordene al personal.

Me tomó toda mi fuerza el deslizarme lentamente sobre la cama. "Isabella, por favor, mírame," le pedí tratando de no revelar mis sentimientos todavía.

"Soy algo nuevo en esto, así que perdóname si lo hago mal." No podía seguir luchando con las necesidades, quería sentirla en mis brazos. Necesitaba oler su deliciosa esencia. La pegué contra mi pecho disfrutando de la felicidad eufórica que solo ella podía ofrecer.

Finalmente tuve las agallas para preguntar, "¿quieres que te besé, Isabella?"

Cuando no me respondió, me preocupé porque no quisiera que lo hiciera, pero pregunté de nuevo cuando la vi morderse el labio inferior. Lo quería tanto que casi podía saborearla, "¿Isabella? Por favor respóndeme, ¿quieres que te bese?"

"Sí,… quiero." En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus carnosos labios color rosa, había empezado mi viaje al tesoro final. Solo un ligero roce envió ondas electrcas a través de mi columna.

Dios Ayúdame, todo lo que quería hacer era besarla por siempre, pero mientras más tocaba sus labios menos respiraciones tomaba hasta que se detuvo completamente. "Respira Isabella," susurré, esperando no haberla sofocado. Al minuto al que tomó aire, su corazón empezó a latir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

Lloriqueó en el momento en el que me retiré para permitirle tomar más aire. "Lo sé… Yo me siento igual," susurré antes de besarla nuevamente. Esta vez quería mucho más, en el momento en el que mi lengua trazó su labio inferior, gimió suavemente contra mis desesperados labios. No perdí la oportunidad de deslizar mi lengua, permitiéndome probarla completamente. Cuando su lengua se deslizo contra la mía por primera vez, sinceramente pensé que perdería la cabeza. Su lengua me permitió dirigir una danza de exploración de la que nunca me podría cansar.

Sentir sus pequeñas manos envolverse en mi cabello, solo me impulsó a profundizar más el beso, pero cuando empezó a tirar suavemente de mi rebelde cabello, no pude evitar el ronroneo que salió desde el fondo de mi garganta. ¿Por qué la atmósfera tenía que ser arruinada en ese momento? Lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme de la cama contra la pared.

"¿Hice… algo… mal?" dijo con voz ahogada.

"No, no te muevas, volveré en un momento," gruñí en mi agitación.

Al momento en el que aparecí en la sala Jasper estaba explicándole la situación a los demás. Normalmente si un lobo estaba cerca de la casa Emmet y Jasper encendían las luces las luces del suelo y lanzan unos tiros con la escopeta para asustarlo, pero este no estaba mordiendo el anzuelo.

"Así que, ¿por qué está todavía aquí, Edward?"

"Creo que es por Isabella. ¡La olió y ahora la quiere para él!"

"No te preocupes Edward, nadie se la va a llevar, ella es tu pareja. La protegeremos contigo," trató de tranquilizarme Jasper.

"La acabo de encontrar después de esperar por tanto tiempo, no la puedo dejar ir ahora, el lazo ya se ha formado."

"No te preocupes hijo, lo detendremos. Ahora vamos deshacernos de este chucho, para que puedas regresar con Isabella para su primera noche juntos."

"Esme, ¿te sentarías con ella para que no esté asustada? Ella no sabe lo que esta pasando."

"Por supuesto hijo, la mantendré a salvo."

En cuanto Esme se fue a mi habitación, todos nos dirigimos al jardín para eliminar el problema que me mantenía lejos del lugar en el que desearía estar. Solo tomó unos minutos rastrear su aroma, pero sus pensamientos fueron su perdición al empezar a burlarse de mí con pensamientos de tomar a Isabella y violarla antes de matarla. Esa no era la mejor idea para hacer en la noche nuestra luna de miel. Toda la pelea duró tres minutos, pero al ver sus pensamientos me hizo derrumbarlo con facilidad. Entre los tres lo inmovilizaron mientras yo le desgarraba su garganta. No lo vio venir. Por suerte todos los demás se encargaron de su cuerpo para que yo pudiese regresar con Isabella. Me entristecí al escuchar de Esme que ella había llorado hasta dormirse. Su noche no debió haber terminado con ella pensando que yo la había rechazado y no lo iba a permitir.

"Isabella, ¿estás bien?" susurre al unirme a ella en la cama de nuevo.

"Hmmm sí…" Me sentí mal por despertarla, pero necesitaba saber que no la había rechazado.

"Lamento que me haya tenido que ir, teníamos a un lobo en la entrada. ¿Puedes perdonarme por irme?" le susurre al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Se puso rígida cuando entendió mis palabras.

"¿Qué? ¿Se fue?"

"Sí… se fue, nunca te va a poder hacer daño." Desearía poder hablar por los demás pero eso era una fantasía.

"Tengo miedo…" lloriqueó, así que la volví a abrazar.

"Yo te tengo ahora, estás a salvo, trata de dormir." Suspiró con alegría en mi cuello, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Quería que nunca sintiese miedo de algo de nuevo, pero era una esperanza irreal. Estábamos después de todo… en guerra con los lobos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary (resumen):**

Yo soy humana y vivo en un mundo donde los vampiros están en control y están en guerra con los lobos. ¿En donde deja eso a nosotros los humanos? ¿Sera posible forjar un tratado para ponerle fin a la guerra? ¿Se puede encontrar el amor en medio de este lío? Cualquier cosa es posible ¿Verdad?

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo III:**

**BPDV:**

"¿Edward?" pregunté mientras palpaba la cama buscándole, pero no encontré nada.

"Está en la mina, Señora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Qué le gustaría hacer primero, comer o ducharse?" preguntó Jessica con calma.

"Creo que necesito estar sola ahora mismo." Era todo lo que podía hacer para no empezar a llorar frente a ellas.

"Pero…" Realmente no me importaba lo que Angela iba a decir, solo quería llorar a solas.

"¡SALID!" grité mientras entraba corriendo en el baño y cerraba la puerta con cerrojo detrás de mí.

Apenas había entrado en la ducha antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a caer libremente. Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en un millón de trozos y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sintiéndome inútil para detener la sensación de ruptura que me llenaba, caí al suelo de la ducha y dejé que la miseria me superara.

El tiempo no significaba nada para mí, así que supongo que no fue una sorpresa cuando el agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo vestido se puso fría como el hielo. Desearía poder decir que me importaba, pero no. Para cuando Edward cruzó la puerta, estaba acurrucada en una bola, temblando y sollozando en una esquina.

"Shhh, ya estoy aquí. Shhh, dime qué va mal," dijo mientras me cogía y me balanceaba.

No pude detenerme cuando solté, "¡Me has dejado, no me quieres!"

"No te he dejado, he ido a trabajar – y estás equivocada, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Tú eres mi mundo ahora, te daría cualquier cosa." Quedé rebosante de alegría cuando dijo eso antes de empezar a besarme.

Realmente quería creer que él me quería pero, ¿era posible que alguien que parecía haber salido de la mitología griega realmente quisiera a una simple humana como yo? En ese momento no me importó que solo me quisiera una vez, estaría dispuesta a una vez de felicidad con él por una eternidad de soledad.

Cuando él aumentó el calor de nuestro beso metiendo su lengua profundamente en mi boca, pude jurar que sentí amor, pasión y desesperación en la acción. Ni siquiera me asusté cuando sus besos se detuvieron en mi cuello y respiró profundamente. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y le daría felizmente cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Intenté no temblar cuando moví mis manos de sus mechones broncíneos a su camisa – fallé miserablemente. Tuve que controlarme para no jadear cuando se arrancó la camisa y me dio acceso total a su cincelado pecho, duro como una piedra.

Juraría que mi corazón bailaba deleitado mientras él agarraba el tirante de mi vestido y lo deslizaba por mi hombro. En el momento en que mi pecho desnudo tocó su piel eléctrica, no quise nada más que deshacerme del vestido entero.

No sé si fue demasiado para él, pero en ese exacto momento, alejó mi cara a su pecho y simplemente se quedó ahí, jadeando conmigo. Mantuve los ojos cerrados para que él no viera que ya extrañaba los besos.

Era increíble sentirle temblar cada vez que yo jadeaba, pero me hizo preguntarme porqué. Cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí la razón, estaba respirando en su pezón endurecido. Moviéndose por voluntad propia, mi lengua salió y lamió ligeramente el endurecido lugar. Sabía mejor que cualquier comida que hubiera probado y lo succioné hambrientamente en mi boca para seguir con el masaje con la lengua que había comenzado. Por cada rodeo que daba alrededor de su pezón, era recompensada con un gemido.

**EPDV**

No estaba feliz por tener que marcharme antes de que Isabella se despertara esta mañana, después de todo, era su primera mañana aquí, especialmente después de las interrupciones de anoche. Había un problema en la mina que requería mi atención. También había querido presentarla a la familia de la que ahora formaba parte, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que regresara. Me había asegurado de que sus criadas estuvieran ahí para atender sus necesidades.

Tenía confianza en que Angela siempre estaría atenta, pero no estaba tan seguro de Jessica. Jessica era una de las humanas que habíamos traído como una posible pareja para mí, pero yo nunca la quise. Gracias a Dios, el problema se resolvió bastante rápido, dándome la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera de vuelta antes de que Isabella se despertara. Esa esperanza fue rápidamente destruida cuando mi teléfono sonó.

"¿Sí, Jasper?"

"Edward, creo que tienes que volver a casa AHORA. Isabella no ha despertado muy bien, está encerrada en el baño y sus sentimientos son un desastre." Pude sentir mi pecho oprimirse por sus palabras.

"¡Estoy de camino!"

Incluso corriendo a toda velocidad, me tomó diez minutos volver a la casa. Estaba furioso y preocupado a la vez. Furioso porque esto no debería haber pasado y preocupado porque no tenía ni idea del tipo de daño que mi ausencia había causado. Tomó cada onza de mi control no descargar contra todos los que estaban en la casa, especialmente las criadas.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Vuestras instrucciones eran claras, había que mantenerla feliz." No pude mantener a raya mi enfado; se estaba filtrando un poco.

"Lo siento tanto, Señor Edward, ella le llamó y usted no estaba disponible. Nos gritó que nos marcháramos y se encerró en el baño. Lleva una hora ahí dentro llorando."

"¡FUERA! ¡AHORA!" Se podía pensar que con dos criadas, una de ella podía controlar el pedido de mantenerla feliz hasta que yo volviera.

Sin embargo, tal vez ese fuera el problema, ellas no tenían lo que se necesitaba para mantenerla feliz – Yo. Tal ver yo era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz o a lo mejor estaba arrepentida.

¿Podía estarse arrepintiendo de haberme besado anoche? Iba a enterarme aunque eso significara que ella rompería mi muerto corazón; tenía que saber que estaba pasando en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Esperaba que ella no creyera que el cerrojo de la puerta me mantendría fuera. Honestamente, el cerrojo cedió en el momento en que moví el pomo.

Mi interior se destrozó cuando miré a la ducha y la vi acurrucada en una bola llorando. Después de cerrar el agua, la recogí y la acuné; su piel estaba muy fría, incluso para mí.

"Shhh, estoy aquí ahora. Shhh, dime qué va mal." La balanceé dulcemente contra mi pecho.

"Me has dejado, no me quieres." Así que, lo que había desatado sus emociones era que me echaba de menos. Creo que a mi corazón le habían salido alas, porque estaba intentando volar.

"No te he dejado, había ido a trabajar. Y estás equivocada, te quiero, más que a nada en el mundo. Tú eres mi mundo ahora, te daría cualquier cosa." Y para probar que hablaba enserio, busqué su hermosa boca y empecé a llenarla de suaves y dulces besos.

No sé cómo pasó pero, un minuto la estaba besando dulcemente y al siguiente estaba poniendo cada parte del amor que sentía por ella en un beso muy caluroso. El momento en que deslicé mi lengua entre sus perfectos labios, me deshice, le daría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Con manos temblorosas, intentó desabrochar mi camisa mientras yo la ponía sobre sus pequeños pies. Cuando no tuve más paciencia para esperar, me arranqué la camisa por ella. Sentir sus manos pasar por mi pecho hizo que mi masculinidad ardiera. La quería ahora, pero todavía estaba el problema de su vestido mojado de por medio.

Besándola por el cuello, no pude evitar oler su maravilloso bouquet antes de ir a su hombro. Enganchando mi dedo en el tirante, lo arrastré por su hombro para tener acceso sin obstáculos.

Sentir su ahora expuesto pecho contra mi piel me hizo temblar deleitado. Me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para dejar de besarla y llevar su cabeza a mi pecho. Creí que iba a entrar en combustión espontánea cada vez que respiraba en mi pezón endurecido. Me pilló completamente con la guardia baja cuando lamió suavemente mi ya estimulado pezón y, cuando lo succionó en su cálida boca, todo lo que quise hacer fue devolverle el favor. Solo pensar en succionar uno de sus pechos me excitó en proporciones épicas.

"_¡Edward! ¡Estamos cansados de esperar para conocer al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia!"_ Los pensamientos de Alice interrumpieron con dureza mi disfrute.

"¡Alice! ¡Todavía no estamos listos!" le contesté al duende.

"_¡Bueno, pues preparaos o Emmett va a arrastraros fuera en cualquier estado en que estéis!"_

"Isabella, tenemos que parar ahora o la familia nos arrastrará físicamente al piso de abajo, vestidos o no," dije mientras volvía a poner el tirante en su lugar.

"Pero, ¿y si no les gusto?" susurró suavemente mientras me miraba a través de sus largas pestañas.

"No les gustarás – les encantarás." Esta maravillosa criatura nunca volverá a estar falta de amor.

"Estaré fuera esperando a que termines de cambiarte; te sugiero que te pongas algo que no se tarde mucho en quitar, porque definitivamente no he terminado contigo aún," ronroneé en su oído. _¡Y eso era una promesa!_

Sus criadas estaban al otro lado de la puerta, les dije que fueran a ayudarla a verse presentable. Finalmente Isabella salió de nuestra habitación viéndose impresionante en su vestido de terciopelo rosa con zapatillas planas rosas a juego. Una vez más, la mujer podría llevar un saco de patatas y verse perfecta.

**BPDV**

Prepararme para conocer a la familia me puso de los nervios. Definitivamente, podría esconderme en el dormitorio el resto de mi vida. No podía superar el miedo de que tal vez no les gustara; al menos Edward estaría a mi lado. Tras respirar profundamente para calmarme, fui a unirme a Edward en el pasillo y mi corazón se derritió cuando fijé mis ojos en los suyos.

Hasta ese momento, había evitado mirarle a los ojos, probablemente por miedo a que se enfadara, pero él solo me había sonreído dulcemente. En cuanto me extendió su mano, la agarré con fuerza y recé por no caerme por las escaleras.

Todos estaban esperando en la sala de estar; quedé atónita mirando la decoración. La habitación era enorme con paredes de un cálido color caramelo, una chimenea con el fuego encendido, tres sofás de color crema y una mesita de café de cristal, cuadrada. Era definitivamente elegante, pero aún así acogedor. Sentada en los sofás estaba, esperaba, toda la familia, porque había seis de ellos, sin incluirnos a Edward y a mí. Me escondí detrás de Edward y miré sobre su brazo.

"Isabella, me gustaría presentarte a Esme, mi madre y esposa de Carlisle, recuerdas a Carlisle, por supuesto."

"Hola," salió como un grito.

"Esta es Alice y su pareja Jasper, y allí están Rosalie y Emmett."

"¡Hey, ven aquí y danos un abrazo!" Edward se encorvó de repente, gruñéndolos a todos.

"¡Emmett, aléjate de Edward ahora!" ordenó Alice.

"Hey, Edward, cálmate hombre. ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

"Emmett, realmente tienes que apartarte, sus emociones están desatadas." Probablemente, debería haber estado asustada, pero no lo estaba. Por alguna razón, Edward nunca me asustaba.

"Edward, hijo, por favor… tienes que relajarte, no necesito tu don para ver qué está pasando aquí. Nadie va a alejar a Isabella de ti. Ella es tuya y solo tuya. Así que, ¿por qué no la llevas de vuelta al piso de arriba y nos reunimos más tarde?" Esto pareció calmarle ligeramente. Solté una risita cuando se dio la vuelta y me lanzó sobre su hombro antes de volver volando al piso de arriba.

**APDV**

"Vale, que alguien me diga qué acaba de pasar," gimió Emmett.

"Emmett, Edward ha estado a punto de luchar contra la familia para proteger su derecho sobre Isabella. Todavía no han consumado, así que cree que todos los hombres van a alejarla de él." Lo había visto a tiempo para avisarles, no iba a ser bonito; Emmett e Isabella no iban a salir de ello.

"Nunca antes he visto a nadie hacer eso, sé que Edward es sobreprotector, pero eso ha superado cualquier cosa que he visto," dijo Rosalie.

"Ha pasado antes… conmigo. Había esperado más de trescientos años para encontrar a Esme y, cuando la encontré, me sentí como si todos quisieran alejarla de mí. Por eso supe, cuando le miré a los ojos, que mataría por ella si es necesario."

"Los vampiros son protectores por naturaleza, ¿por qué esto es tan diferente?" preguntó Emmett.

"Porque él ha esperado más de un siglo para encontrarla y, habiendo vivido en una familia en la que todos tienen pareja excepto él y unido al hecho de que Carlisle no le dio elección al encontrarla, tiene miedo de que si Carlisle cambiara de opinión, él la perdería. Imagina estar en sus zapatos, ¿cómo reaccionarías si hubieras pasado cien años buscando a Rose? ¿Qué harías para hacerla tuya? ¿A quién matarías para mantenerla a tu lado?" Jasper, como Carlisle, sabía lo que era esperar tanto tiempo por una persona que le completara.

"No se sentirá completo hasta que la tome como suya, luego aún será sobreprotector con ella, pero no será tan agresivo. Con tiempo, nos permitirá que nos acerquemos a ella pero, hasta entonces, debemos ceñirnos a que solo visitemos las mujeres," dijo Esme mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo de Carlisle.

"Alice, ¿cómo de mala fue la visión? ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos porque Edward dañe a Isabella?"

"No, Emmett, ella estará bien ahora. Si la hubieras tocado, él te habría descuartizado e Isabella habría sido matada en la pelea. Pero ahora ha cambiado, de hecho, no los veremos durante los próximos dos días." No les dije el resto de lo que había visto. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

"Alice tiene razón. Por ahora, es todo lo que podemos hacer para que canalicen internamente la lujuria que desprenden." Cuando Jasper rió, supe que tendríamos una tarde excelente. En realidad, la tendría toda la casa y, por las sonrisas de sus caras, ellos también lo sabían.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo soy humana y vivo en un mundo donde los vampiros están en control y están en guerra con los lobos. ¿En donde deja eso a nosotros los humanos? ¿Sera posible forjar un tratado para ponerle fin a la guerra? ¿Se puede encontrar el amor en medio de este lío? Cualquier cosa es posible ¿Verdad?

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo IV:**

**BPDV:**

"¡Hey… ven aquí y danos un abrazo!" Edward se encorvó de repente, gruñéndoles a todos.

"¡Emmett, aléjate de Edward ahora!" ordenó Alice.

"Hey, Edward, tranquilízate tío. ¿Qué te pasa?" Levantó las manos a modo de rendición.

"Emmett, realmente tienes que alejarte, sus emociones están descontroladas." Probablemente debería haber estado asustada, pero no lo estaba.

"Edward. Hijo, por favor, tienes que relajarte. No necesito tu don para ver lo que está pasando aquí. Nadie va a alejar a tu Isabella de ti. Ella es tuya y solo tuya. Así que, ¿por qué no la llevas de vuelta al piso de arriba y os vemos más tarde?" Eso pareció calmarle ligeramente, pero solté una risita cuando se dio la vuelta y me lanzó sobre su hombro antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

"¡MÍA!" gruñó suavemente mientras me daba un beso muy profundo que hizo que mi estómago ardiera.

"Solo tuya," jadeé cuando lo rompió para ir a mi cuello.

"Lo siento," murmuró suavemente mientras subía por mi cuello y se movía a través de mi mejilla.

"No lo sientas." Fue mi turno para capturar sus labios con los míos.

En cuanto llevó su mano al nudo de mi vestido, jadeé, dándole la oportunidad de meter su lengua profundamente en mi boca. Su sabor era más que exquisito. Con un tirón, mi vestido se abrió, exponiéndome a él por primera vez. No pude evitar preguntarme que pensaba él, pero no tuve que preguntármelo mucho tiempo.

"Mía… hermosa… mía… te necesito… mía." Vale, no creo que él quiera devolverme, eso es algo bueno.

La sensación de sus dedos helados por mi estómago no hizo nada para enfriarme. Cuando me empujó contra él, todo en lo que pude pensar era que él llevaba demasiada ropa. Me aseguré de que él lo supiera cuando empecé a gruñir y a tirar de su camisa. Gracias a Dios, pilló la indirecta y, en un fluido movimiento, había desaparecido. No pude controlar el estremecimiento que recorrió mi columna cuando me quitó completamente el vestido de terciopelo, dejándome en nada más que piel desnuda. Algo iba mal; lo supe en cuanto su cabeza giró de golpe hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Una complicación, ponte otra vez el vestido y la capa." Hice lo que dijo tan rápido como pude, pero no pude evitar notar que él estaba gruñendo bajo su aliento.

Sin otra palabra, me agarró la mano y nos llevó al piso de abajo de vuelta a la sala de estar. Para cuando entramos en la habitación, ya no escondía sus gruñidos y finalmente supe porqué; sentado en el sofá estaba el Maestro Aro y el hombre que había intentado comprarme primero, James.

"Buenas tardes, Edward, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi."

"Hola, Aro, ha pasado bastante tiempo. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte hoy?" Podía ver que él intentaba no gruñirles abiertamente.

"Aro ha parado para asegurarse de que estábamos felices con nuestra reciente adquisición," declaró Carlisle con calma.

**EPDV:**

"Sí… bastante felices, gracias por preguntar."

"Así que, ¿no has tenido problemas? Sé que Carlisle no te ha dado elección. ¿Es ella aceptable?"

"Es perfecta; el único problema que hemos encontrado son demasiadas introducciones." Ese comentario sacó los pensamientos reales de James. Esperaba que no la hubiera clamado mía.

"Edward, cálmate. No es necesario gruñir. No van a quitarte a tu Isabella, ¿cierto, caballeros?"

"Por supuesto que no, Carlisle. Como he dicho, solo parábamos para ver a la pareja feliz. Habría sido terrible que él no fuera feliz con tu elección. Le habría ofrecido otra elección si no lo era, eso es todo." En ese momento le vendería a Isabella a James por cincuenta barras de oro.

"Bueno, eso no es necesario porque estoy encantado con la elección de Carlisle para mi pareja. Toda la familia no podría estar más feliz con ella, y yo nunca querría a nadie más." Era difícil no querer arrancarle la cabeza a James mientras se comía con los ojos a mi pareja. Ella, por supuesto había tomado su posición defensiva, escondiéndose detrás de mí con su capucha aún puesta.

"Isabella, por favor, quítate la capucha, tenemos que asegurarnos de que eres tú, ya que parte del acuerdo que Carlisle firmó especificaba que eras comprada como pareja y no como criada." Aro esperaba que tal vez la hubiera golpeado para que él pudiera romper el contrato bajo la pretensión de salvarla.

Sabía por la forma en que se escondía que tenía miedo de Aro, pero no sabía por qué. James siseó cuando se quitó la capucha de la capa y reveló su hermosa cara para ellos. Sus pensamientos empezaban a sacarme de quicio cuando empezó a tenerlos sobre cómo se veía desnuda en la subasta. Los pensamientos de Aro eran solo de decepción por no poder usar su excusa para sacarla de nuestra casa.

"Bueno, esto está muy bien. Se ve tan maravillosa como siempre, pero tengo que pedirle a mi hermano que se una a nosotros solo un momento para leer la relación, luego volveremos a Seattle para ver a otra pareja allí." Marco entró en la habitación como si supiera que le necesitaban.

"Hola, por favor, disculpad mi intrusión, prometo que esto será rápido e indoloro." Sus pensamientos me pillaron por sorpresa, en realidad se podían ver las cuerdas que nos unían a mí e Isabella.

"Así que, Marcus, ¿qué tal le va a la pareja feliz?"

"Honestamente, Aro, nunca he visto a una pareja tan conectada. No hay forma de separarles ahora. Son una pareja completamente unida e incluso Bella está demasiado conectada como para dejarle."

"¿Bella?" _¿Por qué la había llamado Bella?_

"Sí, ella prefiere que la llamen Bella. Estoy seguro de que ya te lo ha dicho."

"Sí, por supuesto, pero me sorprende que lo sepas."

"Yo fui su maestro en la clase de "Cómo complacer a una pareja vampiro"." Gracias a Dios, según sus pensamientos, las alumnas no eran tocadas y ellas tampoco tocaban nunca a nadie.

"Bueno, gracias por enseñarle de forma tan excelente, ella siempre me hará feliz. Pero, si no os importa, Bella y yo estábamos en medio de algo y tenemos que terminarlo." _Y rápido antes de que alguien más intente meterse entre nosotros._

No podía esperar a que ella subiera las escaleras caminando; la necesito lejos de ellos y en mi cama AHORA. Por suerte, Carlisle los estaba acompañando fuera a su coche cuando yo cerré de un portazo.

"¿Porqué?" suspiré.

"¿Por qué, que?" susurró.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que prefieres que te llamen Bella?" Intenté no sonar tan frustrado como me sentía.

"Simplemente no pensé en ello, no me importa cómo me llames mientras me llames tu pareja," susurró mientras se mordía ferozmente el labio inferior.

Ese pequeño acto unido a sus palabras me deshicieron. Antes de que ella pudiera pestañear, su capa y su vestido estaban de vuelta en el suelo, dónde se quedarían hasta que hubiéramos terminado. No más distracciones, la casa podía caerse a nuestro alrededor y no permitiría que nos interrumpiera.

En el minuto en que la tuve en mis brazos el mundo se sintió correcto. Ataqué sus labios fervientemente lo que, gracias a Dios, ella devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo. Cuando sus pequeñas manos empezaron a juguetear de nuevo con mi camisa, me la arranqué en mi intento de ayudar. Honestamente, quería quitarme mi ropa tanto como ella parecía quererlo. Los sonidos de mis gruñidos empezaron a llenar la habitación cuando ella empezó a desabrochar el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones.

Definitivamente me pilló con la guardia baja cuando se puso de rodillas mientras quitaba mis pantalones y bóxer. La sensación de sus manos en mi masculinidad me hizo temblar; nadie me había tocado nunca ahí y, después de hoy, nadie más que Bella lo haría.

Esta chica siempre me impresionaría. Podía verla inclinándose pero, antes de registrar lo que estaba haciendo, me había metido en su cálida boca. No podría detenerla ahora ni aunque lo intentara. No había nada con lo que comparar la sensación, estaba más allá del cielo pero, solo el saber que esto es lo que ella quería hacer, me mantuvo plantado donde estaba. Así que ahí me quedé, con la cabeza echada atrás, los ojos cerrados y jadeando con las manos en sus largos y suaves mechones de pelo hasta que no pude detenerme de gruñir su nombre "¡Beellllaaa!" mientras me liberaba por primera vez en mi vida.

No tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse antes de que yo la cogiera y la echara en la cama. Todavía estaba desesperado por ella y necesitaba clamarla para siempre. Incluso después de lo que acababa de hacerme, se veía muy inocente mientras me cernía sobre ella.

Dios, la sensación de sus dedos masajeando mi cuero cabelludo fue suficiente para que empezara a soltar gruñidos juguetones, pero luego empezó a tirar y no tuve más elección que darle el beso que ella buscaba acaloradamente. Finalmente, fue mi turno para conocer su cuerpo y eso era algo por lo que definitivamente estaba ansioso.

Empecé en su cuello, lentamente, y dulcemente seguí con mi viaje hacia el sur hasta sus cimas. A cambio, fui agraciado con los sonidos de los suspiros y gemidos de Bella. Eso es definitivamente algo que podría pasar la eternidad escuchando, pero palidecía en comparación con los gemidos de sus preciosos labios cuando introduje su montón de carne en mi boca y empecé a succionar. Su sabor era indescriptible. Solo podía imaginar que la humedad de su fuente de calor debía saber incluso mejor. Iba a volverme loco cuando finalmente liberé su otro pecho, del cual me aseguré que recibiera toda la atención que necesitaba.

"Bella, por favor – dime – que te has – encargado de – tu himen." _Por favor, Dios, que haya seguido esa regla sagrada._

"Sí – lo hice – yo misma – la semana pasada. ¿Por favor?" No pude detenerme de deslizarme dentro solo una pulgada al principio antes de salir y deslizarme dentro dos pulgadas.

Supe en el momento en que empecé a entrar en ella que nunca había sido tocada y que yo sería la única persona que la tocara de nuevo. Lentamente, hice mi camino para que se fuera acomodando a mi tamaño. Esto continuó hasta que estuve completamente rodeado por sus paredes íntimas.

"Tan estrecha… mía… para siempre." Fue la extensión de mi último pensamiento coherente hablado.

"Oh… tan bueno… tan grande… tuya… siempre." Aparentemente Bella sufría la misma aflicción que yo.

Entre sus gemidos y sus caderas chocando contra las mías, quedé en el borde de la inconsciencia pero, cuando ella perdió el control, lo hice yo también, y gritamos el nombre del otro. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí en una caída libre. Era una sensación que quería tener cada día del resto de mi existencia. Un gemido escapó de ella cuando salí para tumbarme a su lado. Sabía cómo se sentía, porque yo también moría por volver a estar en ella. De cualquier manera, les había prometido a mis hermanas tomarme quince minutos de descanso entre cada acto para asegurarme de que Bella no estaba herida, y estaba dispuesto a sufrir por su comodidad.

**APDV:**

"Alice, ¿qué haces aquí sentada en las escaleras del segundo piso?" preguntó Jazz mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Estoy haciendo guardia para el tercer piso porque, en dos minutos, Jessica va a intentar molestar a la pareja feliz y no voy a permitir que eso pase de nuevo.

"¿Sabes por qué intenta sabotear su apareamiento?"

"No. ¿Tú sí?" _¿Qué sabe él que yo no?_

"Sí, a ella todavía le gusta él y está celosa de que Bella tenga su completa atención."

"¿Le has dicho esto a Edward?" Definitivamente se volverá loco si se entera de que ella lo hace a propósito.

"Nah, creo que eso puede esperar. Por la cantidad de amor y lujuria que baja de esas escaleras, diría que hay que esperar."

"Puedes decirlo de nuevo, ella acaba de dejarle seco." No pude evitar soltar una risita cuando él me miró con la boca abierta.

"Alice, no puedes decirme esas cosas ahora mismo, me está tomando todo mi control no saltarte encima aquí en las escaleras."_ ¡Owww, tal vez cuando Jessica se marché le deje! _Al menos ella era puntual.

"Buenas tardes, Jessica, ¿dónde crees que vas?"

"Voy a dejarle a la Señora Isabella una bandeja de comida."

"Este no es el mejor momento para eso, ¿por qué no me la dejas a mí y yo la dejaré en su puerta?"

"Pero al Señor Edward no le gustaría eso, Señora Alice." Como si fuera el momento, se pudo oír el gruñido de Edward "¡Beellllaaa!" por todo el pasillo.

"Sí, veo que es un mal momento. Simplemente la dejaré aquí, con usted. Gracias." Nunca la había visto correr tan rápido como lo hizo al escapar.

"Bueno, Alice, creo que la has asustado. Eso o lo ha hecho Edward." Soltó una risita conmigo mientras le llevaba a nuestra habitación para unos juegos de tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo V:**

**BPDV:**

"Bella, por favor… dime… que te has… encargado de… tu himen…" Sabía que esto sería algo que saldría en algún momento.

"Sí… lo hice… yo misma… la semana pasada… ¿por favor?" Esa era la primera regla que nos enseñaban, teníamos que deshacernos de él antes de que nos vendieran a un vampiro. Lo podía haber riesgo de sangrado para prevenir que apareciera la sed de sangre.

Deslizándose una pulgada cada vez, entró en mí murmurando "Tan estrecha… mía… para siempre." _¡Sí, está ido!_

"Oh… tan bueno… tan grande… tuya… siempre," fue todo lo que pude soltar en un jadeo.

Estuvo bien no tener que lidiar con el dolor de romperlo durante el acto sexual, dolió lo suficiente la semana pasada. El placer que él pudo hacerme sentir fue casi abrumador, fue tan dulce mientras me ensanchaba lentamente para acomodarse. Los sonidos que hacía enviaban ondas a mi cuerpo que no eran como nada que hubiera sentido en mi vida. Realmente intenté con todas mis fuerzas contenerme, queriendo que él tuviera la experiencia primero como me habían enseñado, pero él hizo que fuera imposible. Al final, no pude contener la explosión de placer que él invocaba en mí. Él tampoco pudo detenerse y me siguió. No pude evitar el estremecimiento que me recorrió cuando se liberó dentro de mí. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mí cuando él se alejó. Quería que estuviéramos conectados así para siempre, pero obtuve la segunda mejor cosa cuando él me acercó a su lado para acurrucarnos.

"¿Tienes hambre, amor? Alice acaba de dejar una bandeja de comida en la puerta."

"Si te parece bien, me gustaría comer."

"Por supuesto que está bien que comas, Bella; tienes que mantener tus fuerzas si quieres hacer eso otra vez. Quieres hacerlo otra vez, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," susurré mientras mis mejillas ardían por mi sonrojo.

"Bien, relájate y yo iré a cogerla para ti."

Oh Dios mío, ver su cuerpo desnudo cruzar la habitación hizo que mi cuerpo empezara a quemar por su toque de nuevo. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir de nuevo. Era hermoso de la cabeza a los pies y, cuando se dio la vuelta con la bandeja, casi solté un jadeo al ver lo bien dotado que estaba. ¿Cómo había cabido eso en mí? Gracias a Dios, no me pilló echando un vistazo; me habría puesto de diez tonos de rojo. Fue tan lindo cuando se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al final de la cama con la bandeja entre nosotros. Normalmente no me sentía muy cómoda con que la gente me viera desnuda pero, por alguna razón, no me sentí así con él, lo que era algo bueno, porque miró cada movimiento que hacía.

**EPDV**

Estaba prácticamente babeando mientras la veía mordisquear la fruta, cada mordisco me hacía desear estar en el menú. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a deslizar esa zanahoria en su boca y a arañarla con los dientes mientras la sacaba de su boca, perdí el control, quería ser esa zanahoria y ya está. Por tanto, puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando ella apartó la bandeja y empezó a arrastrarse hacia mí como si yo fuera la presa y ella fuera una leona. No me molesté en resistirme cuando envolvió sus llenos labios a mí alrededor; lo quería tanto como ella. Podía tenerme de desayuno, comida y cena. Esta chica debía de haber practicado mucho con esos vegetales. No pude evitar envolver mis dedos en su pelo mientras la veía devorarme.

"¡Oh, Dios, Bella!" fue todo lo que pude soltar, hasta que pasó las uñas por la base de mi masculinidad y ese fue el fin de mi control "¡Bella!" Estoy seguro de que mi gruñido hizo eco por toda la casa. Gracias a Dios, Bella no podía escuchar lo que mi familia estaba diciendo. Se habría sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies.

"_Así que, Eddie boy, ¿ha merecido la pena esperar un siglo para que te limpien las tuberías?"_

"_¡Sí, Emmett, ha merecido la pena y NO me llames Eddie!" susurré, gracias a Dios Bella estaba en el baño y no podía oírme._

Pasamos el resto del día felizmente en nuestra cama, solo tomándonos descansos cuando Bella necesitaba tiempo para sus necesidades humanas. El día siguiente fue pasado en la misma felicidad total. Después de dos días en la cama con Bella, fue alejado para ayudar a Carlisle con la recogida semanal de sangre.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los pueblos o campamentos, cuando recolectábamos las donaciones de sangre semanales, les dábamos a los trabajadores el día libre para recuperarse. Se les había ordenado a las sirvientas de Bella que la mantuvieran feliz a toda costa. No quería encontrarla otra vez en el baño llorando. Como era normal, las recolecciones pasaron sin complicación, así que afortunadamente estuve de vuelta en nuestra habitación antes de su cena.

Me sorprendí un poco al encontrarla de pie en nuestra habitación con la espalda vuelta hacia mí y su capa puesta con la capucha levantada. Corrí hasta ponerme detrás de ella, tirando de ella y dándola la vuelta para que estuviera frente a mí pero, cuando su capucha resbaló, puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi que no era Bella, era Jessica. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella con la capa de Bella? Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de liberarla, escuché un jadeo en el umbral de la puerta. Supe instantáneamente que esto no iba a terminar bien, me di la vuelta y vi la cara horrorizada de Bella mirándome y, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, se había ido.

"¡BELLA, NO! ¡ESPERA!"

Jessica cayó al suelo cuando salí corriendo para buscar a Bella pero, antes de que llegara a la puerta, escuché sus gritos desgarradores junto al sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose. Supe que había sido malo en cuando mis ojos encontraron su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

"¡Carlisle!"

En unos segundos, todos estuvieron allí esperando el diagnóstico de Carlisle.

**BPDV**

Era solitario despertarse en nuestra cama sin Edward a mi lado, pero sabía que él iba a trabajar con Carlisle para recolectar las donaciones de sangre semanales. Definitivamente yo necesitaba el día libre después de pasar los dos últimos días felizmente en la cama. No esperaba disfrutar estar con un vampiro, ellos siempre decían en clase que sería doloroso, pero nada que Edward me hacía dolía, era más bien lo opuesto.

Tras un buen desayuno de tostadas y té, Angela y Jessica fueron lo suficientemente amables como para mostrarme los alrededores. Eran muy hermosos y pacíficos, definitivamente podría pasar mucho tiempo aquí leyendo.

Angela y Jessica me contaron cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Campamento Cullen. Me sorprendí de que todo fuera tan diferente de Forks. Ellos trataban a los humanos con respeto, el único reparo de Jessica era el número de hombres disponible. Aparentemente, en su aventura por encontrarle a Edward una pareja, hubo más mujeres que hombres. Hice una nota mental para pedirle a Edward que trajera más hombres; no haría daño tener más para la mina.

"Angela, ¿qué tipo de mina tienen?"

"Una mina de oro, el campamento fue montado hace unos cien años y, después de que los Cullen reclamaran la zona, la descubrieron con un gran depósito de petróleo, así que podían sacar dinero de muchas formas."

Pasó el resto de nuestro paseo contándomelo todo sobre el campamento y aceptó a llevarme allí durante la siguiente recogida para mostrármelo todo. Estaba realmente excitada por la idea de ver lo bien que ellos vivían en comparación con Forks. Sin embargo, insistió en que era hora de volver ya que necesitaba preparar mi cena antes de que Edward volviera a casa. Mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, Jessica me llevó de vuelta al piso de arriba, pero nos encontramos con Alice en el camino.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

"Por supuesto, ¿he hecho algo malo? Porque si lo he hecho, lo siento," no dejaba de hablar como una tonta.

"No tonta, solo quiero conocer a mi nueva hermana, eso es todo."

La habitación de Alice era preciosa, adornada de cada tono de amarillo que se pueda imaginar. Estuvo bien sentarse en su cama y hablar de todo y nada.

"Edward ha vuelto, deberías ir con él. Te veré mañana y, no te preocupes, hablaré con Carlisle sobre tu idea, creo que unos cuantos hombres más en el campamento definitivamente serían de ayuda." Yo solo sacudí la cabeza mientras volvía a mi habitación. No dejaba de olvidar que ella ve cosas.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, me quedé en shock al ver a Edward sosteniendo a Jessica. Creí que él me amaba, creí que estábamos juntos; supongo que estaba equivocada y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba corriendo hasta las escaleras. Sin embargo, cuando las lágrimas hicieron borrosa mi visión, me salté un escaló; en ese momento supe que no había forma de pararlo. Estaba cayendo libremente, sentí el impacto cada vez que rodé y escuché los sonidos de mis huesos rompiéndose, sabía que esta era una caída de la que no iba a salir andando.

**CPDV**

"Edward, por favor, déjame verla." Tenía que llegar a ella y él no permitía que nadie se acercara.

"¡Arréglala y saca a esa cosa de esta casa!" Estaba mirando a Jessica que casi sonreía satisfecha.

"Rose… por favor, llévatela. No la quiero cerca de Edward y Bella de nuevo," dije con los dientes apretados.

"Alice, quita la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Jasper… ve a preparar la clínica."

"Esme y Emmett, vais a llevar a Bella mientras Edward mantiene su cabeza recta y yo empezaré a colocar lo que puedo ver."

Nadie necesitó que lo dijera dos veces; todos salieron disparados, haciendo lo que se les había pedido. Ya sabía que se había roto la muñeca izquierda y al menos cuatro costillas. Mis dos preocupaciones más grandes eran los posibles daños en su cabeza y columna. Todos la levantaron suavemente y la pusieron encima de la puerta, no es que no pudiéramos llevar su peso, sino que era el movimiento lo que me preocupaba. Mientras Edward acunaba su cabeza y susurraba suavemente en su oído que nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, la llevamos las cincuenta millas hasta la clínica.

Todo lo que pude hacer durante el camino fue repasar en mi mente todo el entrenamiento médico que había recibido durante los años y eso era mucho. Cuando la Guerra Civil estalló en los Estados, yo estaba viviendo en Italia con los Volturi, o la Familia Real de los vampiros. Nosotros ya estábamos lidiando con nuestras propias guerras en los estados del sur. Había demasiadas familias que luchaban por el control de la zona creando ejércitos de neófitos. El problema con eso era que cuando la Guerra Civil empezó en 1861, los neófitos empezaron a emigrar al noreste, dejando una ola de destrucción a su paso. Para cuando la guerra terminó en 1865, un cuarto de la población humana de los Estados Unidos había sido convertida a vampiro o matada y, para 1901, la mitad de la población de los Estados Unidos había sido convertida o estaba muerta. Ese fue también el año que la gripe española llegó a Chicago, dónde yo trabajaba en un hospital como Doctor. También fue el año en el que comencé mi familia convirtiendo a un moribundo Edward por petición de su madre. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Jasper nos abrió la puerta de la clínica. Jasper había hecho exactamente lo que le había pedido, así que todo estaba listo cuando llegamos.

Edward tuvo que ser contenido por Jasper y Emmett cuando Esme y Alice empezaron a cortar su vestido. Sus gruñidos definitivamente molestarían a los humanos que vivían cerca. En cuanto fue cubierta, le soltaron y casi nos arrasa a todos para llegar a ella. Pude ver que él no dejaría su lado por voluntad propia. Como temía, Bella tenía rota su muñeca izquierda, también tenía una contusión muy seria, había algo de sangrado en su cerebro, cinco de sus costillas en el costado derecho estaban rotas también, y un hombro y una rodilla dislocados, pero mi preocupación principal era que Bella todavía no había vuelto a la consciencia. Una vez que todo estuvo visto, quise respuestas.

"Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Estaba tan distraído intentando volver con Bella, que cuando los mezquinos pensamientos de Jessica sobre desearme aparecieron, simplemente los hice a un lado, así que ni siquiera los registré en mi mente. Cuando abrí la puerta y vi su capa, pensé que tal vez acababa de volver del jardín o algo, pero cuando la agarré y la di la vuelta, vi que era Jessica y no Bella y entonces Bella entró antes de que la hubiera soltado."

"Ya veo… ¿así que Bella salió corriendo y se cayó intentando alejarse de lo que ella había percibido como una pareja engañándola?"

"Sí, supe por la mirada de su cara que ella había pensado que estaba metido en… um, actividades extracurriculares." Podía ver el dolor escrito en su cara, él nunca dejaría de pensar que esto había sido su culpa.

"Voy a empezar a llamarte 'hombre de los arreglos' porque parezco decirlo mucho, pero ¡arréglalo! Cuando se despierte, no me importa si tienes que arrodillarte, lo arreglarás. ¿Entendido?"

"Haré lo que haga falta para que vea la verdad."

"Y, ¿cuál es la verdad?" Voy a hacérselo decir en voz alta.

"¡Dilo, Edward, en voz alta, dilo!" Golpeé mi mano contra la pared para mayor efecto.

"La amo, ¿estás feliz ahora?" gruñó, pero creo que la sonrisa satisfecha de mi cara lo dijo todo.

"Sí, hijo, lo estoy. Ahora asegúrate de que ella te oye alto y claro." Hice un gesto a todos para que se unieran a mí fuera de forma que pudiera decírselo todo en privado. No es que no fuéramos a oírle igual, pero intentamos darles la ilusión de la privacidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo VI:**

**JACOBPDV:**

"¿Por qué estamos esperando? ¡Después de lo que pasó con Paul, deberíamos estar haciendo trizas a esos chupasangre ahora!"

"Jake, Paul nunca debería haber ido tras ella solo. Solo tenía que vigilarla, pero se descuidó y le mataron."

Odiaba admitir que Sam tenía razón, si Paul hubiera hecho bien su trabajo correctamente, los chupasangre nunca habrían sabido que estábamos en la zona. Entiendo su interés, pero de ninguna manera creo que mantener feliz a su mascota merece que perdamos nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué necesitaba una mascota de cualquier manera? ¿Realmente necesitaba a una humana como mascota?

"Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a mirarla antes de intentar cogerla?"

"Leah va a intentar entrar en el complejo mañana y luego debemos tener una idea mejor cuando les ataquemos completamente. Si ella entra, va a intentar llevársela."

**EPDV**

Tras cinco horas muy largas de estar sentado en la estéril habitación pintada de blanco, los ojos de Bella finalmente empezaron a abrirse. Al principio intentó salir de un salto de la cama de hospital, si no hubiera estado sentado a su lado, probablemente se habría caído al suelo y se habría hecho más daño.

"Aaawwwwhhh," gritó cuando su cuerpo empezó a registrar el dolor.

"Shhh… Bella, está bien. Por favor, túmbate y descansa." Intenté consolarla, pero ella se negó a mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar tirándote a tu noviecita?" Podía ver sus celos gritar entre sus sarcásticas palabras.

"¡Bella, no es mi novia! Ella no te llega ni a la suela del zapato. Ella creyó que podría… pero yo nunca la veré como otra cosa que una inútil excusa de ser humano." Intenté estirar el brazo y coger su mano, pero ella no estaba por la labor.

"¡No! ¡Te vi! ¡Estabas abrazándola!" me soltó.

"Bella, piensa bien en lo que viste, ¿que llevaba puesto ella?" Pude verla encajando las piezas.

"Llevaba puesta mi capa. ¿Por qué la llevaba puesta?"

"No lo sé. Sus pensamientos siempre son tan viles que simplemente los ignoro todo el tiempo. Debería haber estado prestando más atención, pero estaba tan excitado por volver contigo, que realmente no quería ponerme de mal humor.!

"Así que, ¿pensaste que era yo?" Me miró a través de las pestañas con nada más que esperanza en sus ojos.

"Sí, mi amor, cuando entré en nuestra habitación y vi la espalda de tu capa, con la capucha levantada, pensé que eras tú." Empezó a sonrojarse ferozmente por mis palabras.

"¿Mi amor?" susurró suavemente.

"Sí, Bella, tú eres 'mi amor' y siempre lo serás," susurré antes de rozar sus hinchados labios en un dulce beso.

Incluso con lo destrozada que estaba su cara, aún se veía hermosa para mí. Nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando ella empezó a luchar por acercarse más a mí, pero podía ver el dolor que eso le causaba. Dulcemente, me moví a la cama y me puse tan cerca de ella como pude sin causarle más dolor. Su suspiro fue suficiente para decirme que estaba feliz de tenerme ahí. Carlisle paró una hora más tarde para darle medicación para el dolor; estaba complacido porque ella se hubiera despertado finalmente. Por supuesto, la medicación la puso a dormir otra vez, pero yo miré cada flexión de cada músculo, cada respiración y escuché cada latido de su corazón. Una decisión me pesaba en la cabeza, ¿qué iba a hacer con Jessica? Definitivamente, ella no iba a volver a acercarse a mi Bella, eso seguro.

Carlisle finalmente me dio permiso para llevar a Bella de vuelta a casa al día siguiente y, honestamente, estaba feliz por hacerlo. La clínica era mejor que en la mayoría de los campamentos, pero quería que Bella estuviera consentida y no podía hacerlo allí. El camino fue largo, ya que no podía correr con ella en esa condición, pero no me importaba; siempre que estuviera a salvo en mis brazos, podría caminar por siempre. Angela fue genial y lo tuvo todo listo para ella, desde una agradable cena y flores en la mesa a darle la bienvenida diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de tenerla en casa.

"Señora Bella, ¿le gustaría un masaje? Tal vez le ayude a sentirse mejor?"

"Um… bueno… yo no…" Podía ver que no estaba entusiasmada por la idea.

"Yo me encargaré de eso, puedes retirarte el resto de la noche." Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando cogí la loción de las manos de Angela cuando ella salía.

"Bella, tienes que decirme si te hago daño, ¿está bien?"

"Sí," susurró como respuesta.

Pasé la siguiente hora frotando todo su cuerpo, prestando especial atención a cualquier lugar que estuviera demasiado tenso, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente relajada como para quedarse dormida. Durante la siguiente semana, todos pararían para verla. La amistad entre ella y Alice crecía cada día.

De forma increíble, Bella se había ganado incluso a Rose. Rose siempre estaba al margen de la familia porque ella nunca había querido esta vida, pero se dio cuenta de que podía soportarlo con Emmett a su lado. Al principio le tuvo resentimiento a Carlisle, cuando él pensó que ella podría ser mía, y luego me tuvo resentimiento a mí por no desearla. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió en el momento en que encontró a Emmett después de que él fuera atacado por un oso.

Bella fue con nosotros a la recolección esa semana y, después de hacer su donación, se fue con Angela a hacer un tour de la zona.

**BPDV**

Angela era una guía turística genial, realmente parecía feliz de vivir aquí. ¿Cómo no podía? Comparado con Forks, este lugar era el cielo. No pude evitar ver lo diferente que era. En realidad había ancianos viviendo aquí. En Forks, una vez que te convertías en una molestia para el sistema, te alejaban y no volvías nunca, como mis padres un día. También había menos niños; me pregunté si sería porque las mujeres superaban en número a los hombres. Tampoco les asignaban una pareja, eran libres de elegir.

Paseando por el jardín, donde cultivaban todos los vegetales, pude ver a los trabajadores sonriendo y hablando sin vigilante. Cuando el dolor en mi rodilla se hizo demasiado, nos sentamos en el borde del río, solo escuchando el agua correr. Sabía que una valla eléctrica rodeaba la propiedad, pero solo la había visto cuando llegué la primera vez. Si no la hubiera visto entonces, nunca habría sabido que existía. Angela me mostró incluso su casa; era pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Ella se puso realmente feliz cuando su marido apareció.

"Señora Bella, este es mi marido, Ben. Ben, esta es mi Señora Bella," dijo mientras le miraba con cariño a los ojos.

"Es un placer, Señora Bella. He oído sobre su caída, me alegro mucho de ver que está mejor." Era alguien muy cálido, igual que Angela.

"Gracias, Ben. También es un placer conocerte." Sabía que no debía intentar sacudir su mano; una vez que te habías emparejado con un vampiro, no se te permitía tocar a otro hombre a no ser que te indicaran que lo hicieras. Ellos podían olerlo si lo hacías.

"Debería llevarla de vuelta, Señora Bella. El Señor Edward la estará buscando pronto." Antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de acercarnos a la puerta, sonó una fuerte alarma.

La alarma solo sonaba si se veía a un lobo cerca de la valla o en la propiedad. Desafortunadamente, nunca me habían dicho qué hacer cuando sucedía. Angela y Ben me llevaron a la casa de reuniones, dónde todos se estaban juntando. La casa de reuniones, como todas las casas de los humanos, estaba hecha de troncos de madera naturales con ventanas muy simples. El interior también era todo natural y estaba lleno de bancos del estilo de los de las iglesias hasta el frente, antes de abrirse a dos largas mesas. Ben y Angela parecían estar tapándome de los otros y, por eso, me sentí agradecida. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención. No fue hasta que llegamos a la esquina izquierda más alejada del edificio, que pude ver las caras de todos los reunidos. Se podía ver el miedo escrito en sus caras, incluso en los hombres, que estaban intentando consolar a sus parejas y sus hijos.

"Angela, ¿suena mucho la alarma?" susurré.

"Oh, no Señora, no se preocupe. No ha sonado en años, pero no tiene que preocuparse, los Cullen siempre vienen a protegernos." Intentó sonreír, pero se vio más como una mueca, mientras sostenía mi mano.

Así que ahí esperé hasta que la alarma se detuvo, cosa que pareció durar una eternidad. Mi mayor miedo era que Edward y su padre estaban fuera protegiéndonos. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Incluso en tan poco tiempo de conocernos, no podía ver una vida sin él. En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, todos jadearon y yo no sentí más que alivio cuando Edward entró diciendo mi nombre.

"¡BELLA!" Mis pies se estaban moviendo hacia él antes de que pudiera verme.

"¡Edward!" grité mientras iba a tropezones hacia él. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino y, gracias a Dios, él me atrapó antes de que me cayera de cara. Aunque nuestro abrazo bordeaba un límite de seguridad mientras me acariciaba de la cabeza a los pies antes de besarme sonoramente. Solo terminó cuando escuchamos a Carlisle soltar una risita en el fondo de la habitación.

**JPDV**

Cuando la alarma sonó yo estaba en la entrada de la mina. Mi primer miedo, por supuesto, fue por la familia. Aunque una rápida llamada telefónica a Alice me confirmó que estaban a salvo pero que Carlisle, Edward y Bella todavía estaban en la recolecta. Mi siguiente llamada fue para Edward.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?" gruñí.

"Tenemos un hombre lobo en la puerta trasera; está intentando desconectar la electricidad. Y, Jasper, no sé donde está Bella." Podía oír el miedo en su voz.

"Estoy de camino. ¿Emmett ya está allí?"

"Está a unas millas. Date prisa, Jasper." Con eso colgué y salí corriendo tan rápido como pude.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, llegué al pueblo en nada de tiempo. Se podía oler a lobo por todo el lugar; tenía que haber entrado pero, ¿cómo? La mayoría de los humanos estaban metidos en la casa de reuniones; podía oler a Bella ahí también. Encontré a Edward, Emmett y Carlisle cerca del río, dónde tenían al lobo rodeado. Maldición, era una rebelde; estaba gruñendo y ladrando cada vez que se movía. Lo que no entendía era porqué aún seguía viva. Con dos golpes de mi parte, cayó, nunca lo vio venir.

"Así que, ¿por qué la estamos manteniendo viva?" pregunté.

"Sus pensamientos no eran sobre matar a nadie. De hecho, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido quejarse sobre tener que venir aquí a _atraparla_." Edward siguió ponderando las acciones del lobo.

"Y, ¿quién es _ella_?"

"No lo sabemos, no lo ha dicho. De ahí que no la hayamos matado." Carlisle hizo una señal con su mano para que nos la lleváramos.

"¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con el otro lobo?" preguntó Emmett.

"No lo sé, pero la preguntaremos cuando se despierte." Podía ver que Edward aún estaba incómodo porque ella estuviera aquí.

"Hey, Edward, descansa un poco y ve a recoger a Bella del lugar de reunión." Se pudo ver la esperanza brillar en sus ojos antes de que se convirtiera en celos. Tampoco era que tuviera que ver sus ojos para saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

"¿La has visto?" _Maldición, ¿acababa de ver las ventanas de su nariz temblar?_

"No, la he olido." Ahí va esa vena protectora de la que Carlisle hablaba.

Estaba a mitad de camino del lugar antes de que yo terminara la frase. Ese chico estaba muy mal por Bella; nunca he visto a nadie tan enamorado.

**CPDV**

No pude evitar soltar una risita por la forma en que Edward revisó cada pulgada de Bella; la revisó mejor que cualquiera en la subasta en la que la habíamos recogido. Derritió mi alma verle besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sabía que yo me había puesto serio en cuando a encontrarle una pareja, pero ahora sé que fue la decisión correcta. Él no solo estaba feliz con la decisión, sino enamorado y Bella era completamente devota a él y estaba completamente enamorada también.

"Edward, por favor, acompaña a Bella de vuelta a la casa mientras yo termino las pruebas de las donaciones."

"¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas?" Verlos a los dos sonreír de oreja a oreja fue todo lo que necesité.

"Estoy seguro, llévala a casa y te veré pronto." Sabía que él preferiría pasar su tarde con Bella que haciendo los tests de embarazo mensuales.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo VII:**

**CPDV:**

"Edward, por favor, acompaña a Bella de vuelta a la casa mientras yo termino de comprobar las donaciones."

"¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas?" Verlos sonreír de oreja a oreja fue todo lo que necesité.

"Estoy seguro, llévala a casa y te veré pronto." Sabía que preferiría pasar el resto de la tarde con Bella que haciendo los tests de embarazo mensuales.

Cada mes no puedo evitar preocuparme más porque tengamos un problema reproductor. Ha pasado más de un año desde que un niño ha nacido aquí y un año y medio desde que tuvimos un test de embarazo positivo. Como siempre, puse en línea todos los tests e inmediatamente empecé a recibir los típicos resultados negativos así que, cuando alcancé los dos últimos, no sería sorprendente que los terminara rápido para poder volver con Esme. Sin embargo, mi vuelta iba a quedar retrasada, porque el penúltimo test salió positivo. Siempre había entregado las buenas noticias en persona. Pero mi shock no había terminado aún, parecía que el último test también era positivo, así que tendría que hacer dos visitas esta noche. Rápidamente, preparé la clínica para el día siguiente, cuando la enfermera la abriera de nuevo. Sabía dónde estaría la futura madre, así que llegué rápido.

"Buenas noches, Maestro Cullen… por favor, entre."

"Espero que no sea muy tarde para venir."

"No, por supuesto que no, por favor siéntese, este es mi pareja, Ben."

"Angela, tengo algunas noticias para vosotros dos. Por costumbre, una vez al mes hacemos tests en nuestras donaciones de sangre."

"Oh, no, ¿estoy enferma?"

"No, para nada, Angela, solo quería informarte de que tú y Ben estáis esperando un niño y ahora tendréis que apegaros a las estrictas reglas que hemos usado durante décadas." Se podía ver que los dos estaban muy felices por esta noticia.

"Muchas gracias, Maestro Cullen, siempre es un placer recibir noticias tan maravillosas." No hay nada como un padre lleno de orgullo.

"¡Sí lo es! Ahora, por favor, recordad las reglas, son importantes. Ahora… si me perdonáis, tengo que darle la noticia a otra pareja más esta noche." Angela estaba prácticamente mareada de felicidad mientras me acompañaba fuera.

Corriendo a casa, me encontré a mí mismo lleno de júbilo y no podía esperar a compartir las noticias con la familia de que esperábamos dos niños. Alice lo sabía antes de que yo llegara allí pero, por las miradas confusas en las caras de todos, aún no se lo había dicho a nadie. Tras cruzar la puerta, no pude contenerme más."

"Edward, Isabella, por favor, uníos a nosotros en el piso de abajo para una reunión familiar." Si mis oídos no me engañaban, les llevaría un momento poder unirse a nosotros. Esta manía de Edward de gruñir se está saliendo de control.

"Puedes gruñirme luego, Edward. Ahora, por favor, únete a nosotros en el comedor." Nos dirigimos al comedor para esperarlos.

Cuando finalmente se unieron a nosotros, entraron caminando de la mano. Yo tenía una sonrisa en la cara que ni siquiera el lobo que estaba en la celda podía borrar.

"Buenas noches, iré directo al grano. He completado los tests mensuales y tenemos dos resultados positivos."

"Pero bueno, eso son noticias fabulosas. ¿Quiénes son las parejas bendecidas?" Sabía que a Esme le encantaría oírlo.

"Bueno, de hoy en adelante, Bella no tendrá permitido donar su sangre hasta futuras noticias," les informé con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" La sonrisa de Edward no era la única de la habitación, pero Bella era la única que no sonreía.

"¿Por qué, tiene algo malo?" Podía ver que estaba realmente preocupada.

"No, amor… es porque estás embarazada, corazón. Necesitarás cuidados extra ahora para asegurarnos de que nuestro hijo nace sano." Se podía ver el amor manar de él mientras ahuecaba sus manos en la cara de ella.

"Nuestro hijo… ¿vamos a tener un bebé?" Sus manos se envolvieron instintivamente alrededor de su barriga.

"Sí, amor. ¿No te hace feliz?" Tenía la sensación de que tal vez esto pasaría.

"Por supuesto, estoy encantada."

"Bella, ¿por qué tienes miedo?" Jasper había captado sus emociones.

"Tengo miedo porque, ¿y si me caigo y le hago daño? Me mataría dañarlo sin darme cuenta." Edward la deslizó en su regazo e intentó consolarla acariciando su espalda.

"Bella, no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema, cada mitad vampiro-mitad humano que he ayudado a nacer estaba en una placenta muy dura. La placenta debería protegerlo muy bien." Finalmente le sonrió a Edward.

"Bella, estas son noticias realmente maravillosas. Enhorabuena a los dos." Esme estaba muy emocionada.

"Ahora, Bella, tus reglas son un poco diferentes de las de las otras parejas porque tu embarazo irá bastante rápido, así que tenemos que prepararlo todo antes. Solo tenemos dos cortos meses para preparar el cuarto del bebé y comprar todo lo que mi nieto pueda necesitar."

"¡Yay, puedo ir de compras! ¡Tengo muchas ideas para el cuarto del bebé! Rose, ¿tú me ayudarás con ello?" Sí, mi primer nieto estaría definitivamente mimado.

"¿Estás de broma? ¿Enserio piensas que te voy a dejar hacer todo por mi sobrina o sobrino?" Eso era algo que Rose siempre deseaba desde que empezamos a buscar humanas para que Edward tuviera pareja.

"Carlisle, voy a llevar a Bella de vuelta al piso de arriba para que descanse y hablaré con Angela por la mañana sobre los cuidados especiales." Cuando la llevó al piso de arriba en brazos, supe que Bella tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, él no estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a que ella se cayera de nuevo.

"Hablando de Angela, ella y su compañero Ben son la otra pareja que están esperando." Pude ver que esta noticia hacía feliz a Bella.

"Oh, no le podría haber pasado a una pareja mejor." Sabía que Esme también estaría contenta.

"Tienes mucha razón, Esme, son muy agradables y no puedo esperar a darles la enhorabuena mañana." Estoy seguro de que Alice ayudará a Bella a encontrar un bonito regalo para ella, para celebrar sus embarazos.

**Alice's POV**

"Hablando de comprar, Carlisle. Bella ha tenido una idea y me estaba preguntando si estarías opuesto a comprar algunos trabajadores hombres."

"¿Los necesitamos?"

"Bueno, tal vez la mitad de las chicas de ahí abajo no babearían por cada chico de aquí si tuvieran donde elegir, ¿no? Tenemos demasiadas mujeres solteras y, con el ritmo de reproducción, no haría daño añadir al banco de genes."

"Tiene un buen punto. Al ritmo actual, finalmente tendremos que comprar más igualmente." ¡Yay, Jazzy al rescate!

"Vale, Alice. Encuentra la próxima subasta de trabajadores y mira si hay algo prometedor. ¿Cuántos deberíamos conseguir?"

"Yo voto por cinco, al menos. Pero diez sería mejor." Vi sus votos antes siquiera de que los dijeran.

"Cinco entonces." Jazz y yo nos dirigimos al ordenador para encontrar alguna subasta local. Realmente quería evitar lidiar con la de Forks si podía.

**Edward's POV**

Mientras subía a Bella a nuestra habitación, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Sabía que la familia estaba deseando esto, pero yo siempre dudé que fuera a tener tanta suerte. Realmente pensaba que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie, ya no hablemos de tener un hijo. Ahora que era una realidad, no podía estar más feliz y en solo estas cortas semanas, Bella ha hecho que mi vida de un giro de 360 grados. Fue difícil no dejar que las dudas corrieran libremente por mi mente cuando Bella no pareció tan feliz como yo. Las preguntas corriendo por mi cabeza eran lo que suprimía la necesidad de gruñir de frustración. ¿Cómo no podía querer un hijo mío? ¿Pensaba ella que iba a ser un monstruo? ¿Creía que yo lo era? ¿No me amaba lo suficiente como para darme un hijo?

Ahí fue cuando Jasper le preguntó por sus miedos y finalmente lo entendí. Temía perderlo por su reciente caída. Temía amarlo y que se lo quitaran. Una vez que dijo eso, no pude evitar tener el mismo miedo, ¿realmente podíamos perderlo debido al estúpido intento de Jessica de apartarme de Bella? Gracias a Dios, Carlisle me recordó el entrenamiento médico que habíamos tenido hace años sobre los cruces. Después de Carlisle, yo tengo el mayor entrenamiento médico para vampiros y humanos. Ahí fue cuando decidí el castigo de Jessica, iba a hacer que se metiera en las clases para tratamiento médico para humanos y luego podrá trabajar en la clínica.

"Bella, cuando estabas en Forks, ¿qué reglas te enseñaron para mantener un embarazo?" pregunté mientras ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre mis caderas.

"Honestamente, no nos enseñaron ninguna regla para tener un bebé. Solo nos dijeron que nuestro lugar era reproducirnos tan a menudo como sea posible hasta que tengamos dieciocho años, entonces seremos convertidas por nuestras parejas para pasar la eternidad juntos." _Dios, amo cuando se muerde ese labio inferior._

Por mucho que quería que ella se restregara contra mí, sabía las reglas. "Bella, por favor – tienes que – parar – no podemos…" _Dios, esto va a ser duro si sigue besándome así._

"Ya no… me deseas." Salió más como una declaración mientras intentaba alejarse de mí.

Tenía que arreglar esto rápido, podía ver las dudas creciendo en su mente. "Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero también sé que la placenta puede romperse de tres maneras: una – por los dientes de un vampiro, dos – por las uñas de un vampiro, y tres – puede romperse durante las relaciones sexuales. Cambié mi posición de manera que Bella estaba sentada en medio de mis piernas mientras que yo estaba sentado al estilo indio; ella se movió para reunirse con mi posición envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

Si no podía hacerle el amor a mi pareja, al menos podía hacerla feliz. Gracias a Dios, ella llevaba una falda en ese momento. Hizo mucho más fácil deslizar mis dedos por sus bragas. Así que, con una mano detrás de ella sujetando sus caderas y otra moviéndose por su zona íntima, seguí provocándola despiadadamente hasta que explotó contra mí. "¡Oh… Edward… Dios… por favor!"

**Bella's POV**

Bueno, al menos la regla no incluía todo el sexo. Probablemente perdería la cabeza antes de dar a luz. Gracias a Dios, Edward tiene unos dedos mágicos. Un rápido ataque era lo que había que hacer; paso uno –darle un caluroso beso, ¡hecho! Paso dos – deslizar una mano por su pecho y seguir hacia el sur, ¡hecho! Paso tres – meter esa mano en sus pantalones y agarrar como si la vida me fuera en ello, ¡hecho!

"Ah… Bella por favor… él te necesita… más."

"Bésame, Edward, y no te negaré nada." En el minuto en que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, empecé a sacarle lentamente y le vi luchar a través de mis ojos cubiertos de lujuria.

Le acaricié lentamente, provocándole de la forma que él lo había hecho conmigo. Se aseguró de que supiera que quería más. "Más fuerte… más rápido… oh Dios… más." Definitivamente podía cumplir esto.

"Bella – no puedo – parar – ahora." ¡Lo sabía!

Tras acelerar el ritmo finalmente gruñó "¡BELLA!" Sí, solté una risita, es tan lindo cuando pierde el control. Bueno, ya veremos mañana en cuantos problemas me puedo meter, pero, por esta noche, me acurruqué contra su pecho y disfruté su esencia hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Sam's POV**

"Hey, Sam, ¿qué pasa?"Le había pedido a Jake que se reuniera conmigo en privado para esta discusión.

"Hey, Jacob. Mira, tenemos un problema. Leah no ha vuelto aún. Creo que ha sido atrapada por las sanguijuelas." Me estremecí esperando a que él estallara.

"¿Hace cuanto debería haber vuelto?" Sabía que Jake sería el que estaría más molesto además de Seth, que era el hermano de Leah.

"Lleva seis horas de retraso." Se podía ver la esperanza fallar en sus ojos.

"¡Entonces deberíamos ir a buscarla! ¡No podemos abandonarla ahí! ¿Alguien se ha acercado lo suficiente como para ver si pueden oírla?"

"Sí, lo hemos intentado. O no está en fase o está… muerta. Siento decirte esto, chico. Sé que ella significa mucho para ti."

"¡Sam, tú no sabes nada! ¡No solo significa mucho para mí, era mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo no nacido!"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? ¡Ella nunca dijo nada!" ¿Lee Lee estaba embarazada?

"Estábamos esperando hasta que estuviera de más tiempo, es una de las razones por las que no ha entrado en fase a no ser que lo necesitara." No me había dado cuenta, él tenía razón, últimamente ella apenas había entrado en fase.

"Vaya… Jake, lo siento mucho, si lo hubiera sabido nunca la habría enviado."

"¡Bueno, eso no la va a traer de vuelta!" No.

"Jake, ¿dónde vas?" ¡Va a hacer que le maten!

"¡Voy a traer a mi familia a casa, viva o muerta!"

"Jake, al menos lleva a Seth contigo. Ir solos no está funcionando con estos chupasangre." Realmente no quería perder a otro miembro de la manada, pero sabía que él no descansaría hasta tenerla de vuelta en cualquier estado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary (resumen):**

Yo soy humana y vivo en un mundo donde los vampiros están en control y están en guerra con los lobos. ¿En donde deja eso a nosotros los humanos? ¿Sera posible forjar un tratado para ponerle fin a la guerra? ¿Se puede encontrar el amor en medio de este lío? Cualquier cosa es posible ¿Verdad?

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo VIII:**

**Edward's POV**

Poco después de las cuatro esta mañana, Carlisle me preguntó si me uniría a los otros para interrogar al lobo. Esperaba que pudiéramos obtener algún conocimiento de su repentina aparición y, por supuesto, Jasper tenía algunas preguntas en cuanto a cuantos eran. Era difícil para mí alejarme de Bella tras las noticias de anoche, pero era importante que les ayudara en este pequeño interrogatorio para recoger la información necesaria. Así que, antes de marcharme, le escribí a Bella una rápida nota.

_Bella,_

_Mi amor, siento no estar aquí contigo, pero tengo que ir al interrogatorio del lobo. Estaré en casa tan pronto como sea posible. Te echaré de menos todo el tiempo que esté fuera. Por favor, cuida de nuestro precioso encargo. Que te quedes hoy en la cama es definitivamente indispensable. Angela estará ahí para atender todas tus necesidades._

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Edward_

Por consejo de Alice, le llevamos el vestido de algodón blanco que Bella llevaba cuando llegó de Forks. Nunca había estado más agradecido, porque en cuanto entramos en la celda de contención, fuimos saludados por una metamorfa desnuda. Esa es una vista sin la que puedo pasar, gracias. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el único cuerpo femenino que quería ver desnudo era el de Bella, el resto no me gustaban. Estoy seguro de que mi gruñido asustó a la chica cuando me di la vuelta y le lancé el vestido sobre mi hombro a Carlisle para que se lo diera. No me di la vuelta de nuevo hasta que la escuché terminar de vestirse.

"Enserio, Edward, solo es una metamorfa. Sé que no reaccionas así a Bella." Jasper soltó una risita, pero sus palabras tocaron un nervio en la chica. Sus pensamientos eran sobre querer encontrarla y marcharse con ella. Ahora la estaba gruñendo abiertamente. Ella quería a mi Bella y mi hijo no nacido.

"¡No vas a acercarte a mi pareja!" No me importó enviarla a la esquina de la celda. ¿Cuándo aprenderían los lobos a no amenazar a la pareja de un vampiro?

"Espera Edward… ¿para eso ha venido? ¿Para llevarse a Bella?" Podía ver lo confundido que estaba Jasper por este desarrollo.

"¡Sí Jasper, justo igual que el otro, quiere quitarme a Bella!"

"¿Para qué? ¿Por qué quieren a Bella?" En cuanto Emmett preguntó eso, la chica empezó a pensar en alguien llamado Sam, pero no era un pensamiento cariñoso.

"¿Quién es Sam y para qué quiere a mi pareja?" gruñí. Se podía ver que no se imaginaba que supiera lo que había pensado y no pudo enmascarar la mirada de shock en su cara.

"¿A qué te refieres con que la quiere como un regalo para su mascota? ¿QUIÉN ES SU MASCOTA?" De repente llenó mi mente con imágenes de una mujer con el pelo castaño claro colgando del brazo de un metamorfo.

"¿Por qué la quiere ella?" Me respondió con una imagen, una imagen de la mujer sosteniendo a una niña pequeña.

"Edward, venga, compártelo con la clase, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Emmett.

"La mascota es la madre de Bella." Este hecho me molestó.

¿Querría Bella dejarnos a nosotros o a mí si sabía que su madre la estaba buscando? ¿Realmente alejaría a mi hijo de mí? ¿Podía realmente dejarme así? ¿Podía forzarla a quedarse contra su voluntad? ¿Realmente querría forzarla a quedarse conmigo? Me sentí como si alguien le hubiera dado con un mazo a mi corazón cuando decidí que tendría que dejarla ir.

"¡Edward para! Tus emociones están desbordadas." Levanté la mirada y vi la cara de Jasper contraída de dolor.

"Lo siento, Jasper… ¿Y si…?" No era capaz de decir el resto.

"Edward, sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero tienes que parar, no tienes ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar ella a las noticias. Deja de mortificarte hasta que hablemos con ella." Jasper tenía razón, me enteraría pronto pero, ahora mismo, teníamos que lidiar con el problema inmediato.

"¿Cómo te llamas, chucho?" demandó Emmett en voz alta.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater." Suspiró al pensar que era inútil luchar, yo lo sabría igualmente.

"Leah, ¿cómo pasaste por la valla eléctrica?" Jasper quería saber dónde había fallado nuestra seguridad. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya había leído sus pensamientos.

"Esperó a que Rose hiciera el mantenimiento mensual, le dio un espacio de dos minutos." Así que vamos a tener que cambiar eso.

"¿Cuántos sois en tu manada?"

"Doce lobos y tres humanos." Pensé con curiosidad porqué habría humanos en la manada.

"_¡Edward, tantos podrían acabar con nosotros!"_

Asentí a los pensamientos de Jasper. Tenía razón, eran demasiados para que pudiéramos con ellos de una vez.

"¿Es Bella la única razón de que estés aquí?" Carlisle curvó la ceja indicando que quería continuar las preguntas por este camino.

"Sí, la seguimos desde Forks." Sus pensamientos no decían lo mismo. Ellos la habían seguido y ella tenía que llevársela, pero realmente no la quería.

"¿Estás bajo las órdenes del Alfa de llevártela? ¿Es ese quién tiene a la madre de Bella como mascota?"

"¡Sí! Por favor, dejadme marchar, por favor." Sollozó mientras pensaba en otro metamorfo de forma cariñosa y los imaginó abrazándose. Vale, eso era asqueroso, realmente no quería verlos aparearse. Sin embargo, la visión de un lobo cachorro fue lo que me tocó una fibra.

"Carlisle, no podemos matarla, está con un cachorro." De repente se pudieron ver los ojos de Carlisle bailar deleitados mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"De verdad, ¿de cuánto estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo estás gestando? ¿Los tenéis de uno en uno o múltiples?" Estaba actuando como un vampiro en un banco de sangre por primera vez.

"Tienes que relajarte, Carlisle; no le estás dando la oportunidad de contestar."

Carlisle acercó una silla a la puerta eléctrica que contenía al lobo y pasó la siguiente hora haciéndole preguntas. Sus pensamientos eran simples y, mientras no fuéramos a hacerle daño a ella o a su hijo, ella no tenía razón para no responder las preguntas.

**Bella's POV**

La mañana llegó pronto para mí solo para encontrar una nota explicativa de Edward, había ido con los otros a interrogar al lobo de ayer. Tenía toda la intención de seguir el consejo de Edward de quedarme en la cama durante un rato hasta que mi estómago empezó a revolverse. Una vez que empezó, no hubo forma de pararlo. Poniéndome una bata, fui al baño tan rápidamente como pude, llegando al váter justo a tiempo para devolver violentamente los inexistentes contenidos de mi estómago. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerme de pie, todas las mujeres de la casa se habían reunido en el baño.

"Está bien, Bella. Te tengo, solo inclínate contra mí un poco mientras Alice y Rose te limpian." Era agradable que Esme me abrazara, era algo que no había hecho en años ya que a Renee se la habían llevado de Forks por inestabilidad mental.

Esa mujer no podía mantener sus pensamientos en una cosa durante más de tres segundos. Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, me habría muerto de hambre antes de que el Maestro Eleazar tuviera la oportunidad de probarme para la casa BWP **(Breed With a Purpose = Cría con un propósito. Es la casa en la que los Volturi crían a los que van a tener habilidades una vez convertidos).**

"Bella, ¿te sientes mejor?" preguntó Rose mientras terminaba de lavarme la cara con un paño húmedo y frío.

"Sí… creo… no." Empecé a vomitar de nuevo en ese momento porque Angela entró con mi bandeja del desayuno.

"Angela, por favor, deja la bandeja fuera y, ¿puedes coger mi traje de baño, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, Señora Esme, ahora mismo." Escuché a Angela moverse mientras Alice abría el grifo de la ducha.

Alice me levantó, ya que mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis piernas temblaban. No llegué a ver a Esme cambiarse pero lo siguiente que supe era que yo estaba desnuda y ella me metía en la tibia ducha. Fue un shock, ya que normalmente yo usaba agua muy caliente.

"Errr – esssstá – un pppoco – fffría," solté mientras me castañeaban los dientes.

"El agua extremadamente caliente va contra las reglas, ahora déjame lavar tu pelo, ¿vale?"

"Esme, ¿pppuedo vvver laas rreglass?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto, Alice te hará una copia y la dejará en tu cama antes de que hayamos terminado aquí." Su forma de lavar el cuerpo era igual de buena que su forma de lavar el pelo.

"Rose, está lista para que la ayudes a secarse." Rose abrió la puerta y extendió mi bata rosa para que me la pusiera. Estaba bien verla sonriéndome, no sonreía mucho.

"Vamos, Bella. Angela tiene algo de ropa cómoda para que te pongas y tal vez luego puedas intentar comer, si te apetece." Tras ser secada por Rose, me puse el pantalón de deporte negro y la sudadera gris de Edward antes de meterme de nuevo en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo poco después, tuve una visión gloriosa. Edward estaba tumbado en la cama y me tenía acunada en sus brazos. No pude evitar sentirme preocupada por la expresión que tenía en la cara. Tal vez había hecho algo malo y no me había dado cuenta. No había tenido oportunidad de leer las reglas que Alice me había dejado. ¿Habíamos conseguido a una nueva chica humana que le gustaba más que yo? ¡Oh, por favor, que no sea que no quiere al bebé! Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando él habló primero.

"¿Te sientes mejor? Esme ha dicho que has tenido una mañana dura." Asentí porque no estaba convencida de que mi voz no fuera a quebrarse.

"Bueno, me alegro de que te sientas mejor, siento no haber estado aquí. Bella… tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que he sabido esta mañana cuando hablamos con el lobo." Mis manos empezaron a temblar solo de pensar en él tan cerca del lobo.

"Vale, ¿he hecho algo mal?" _¡Por favor, que no sea sobre el bebé!_ Recé.

"Dios, no, amor. No es nada que hayas hecho." Me llené de alivio mientras él acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla.

"Entonces… ¿qué es?" susurré.

"La loba nos ha dicho porqué está aquí y… su manada… está intentando alejarte… de mí." Bueno, eso no son muy buenas noticias.

"¿Por qué me quieren?"

"Para hacerle un regalo a la mascota del Alfa." Se estremeció cuando lo dijo y no pude culparle.

"¿Y por qué me quiere su mascota?" _¿Iba a ser su comida?_

"Te quiere porque…" suspiró "es tu madre." _¿RENEE?_

"¿Aún está viva después de todos estos años?" Creí que había muerto hace tiempo.

"Eso parece pero, la pregunta ahora es, ¿cómo procedemos?"

"No lo entiendo, ¿proceder cómo exactamente?"

"Bueno, supongo que… debería hacerse algún tipo de transferencia. No quiero que corras por el bosque intentando buscarles." ¿Él va a enviarme?

"¿Vas a entregarme a ella?" _¿Qué pasa con nuestro bebé?_

"Quiero que seas feliz, así que haré lo que haga falta para que eso suceda." Iba a enviarme embarazada a vivir con una manada de perros y una madre psicótica. ¿Realmente creía que estaría dispuesta a permitirle alejarme?

"¡CARLISLE!" Me estaba desmoronando y lo sabía. No podía detener las lágrimas por mucho que lo intentara mientras me alejaba de los brazos de Edward y me dirigía a la puerta cuando Carlisle llegó.

"Bella, ¿qué sucede?" Al menos a Carlisle parecía importarle.

"Por favor, no le permitas enviarme lejos, por favor, te lo suplico. Si él no me quiere… bien, pero envíame a trabajar en el recinto o en la mina, no me envíes con ellos." A este punto estaba de rodillas suplicando.

"Bella – nadie y quiero decir nadie, va a enviarte a ninguna parte." Edward intentó agarrarme, pero me alejé de él. Después de todo no me quería.

"Bella, lo siento… creí que querrías ir con ellos." _¡POR QUÉ!_

"¿Y por qué querría yo eso?" solté mientras mi enfado empezaba a sacar lo mejor de mí.

"Bella, has malentendido a Edward, él no quiere…"

"Sí, sé que él no me quiere. Puedo verlo sola, tampoco es que yo sea especial. ¡Pero no iré con ellos, nunca!"

"¡BELLA, TE AMO! ¡Siento no haber sido claro! ¡Siento no haberte dicho lo hermosa y especial que eres realmente! Y, sobre todo, siento haber pensado que no querrías a un monstruo como yo…"

"Tú no eres un monstruo y, si lo fueras… serías mi monstruo," susurré el final.

"Realmente… no quiero que me dejes, sino que quiero que te quedes conmigo y nuestro hijo para siempre… pero no te forzaré a nada. Así que, por favor, dime lo que quieres y te lo daré." Estaba tan perdida en lo que él había dicho y la mirada de dolor en su cara, que ni siquiera noté a la familia marchándose, dándonos la privacidad que necesitábamos para reconciliarnos.

"¿Realmente? Quiero pasar una eternidad contigo y nuestro hijo o hijos. Quiero estar a tu lado a través de todo lo que la vida nos lance y quiero que me ames para siempre."

"Oh, amor, puedes tenerme a mí y mucho más, no puedo negarte nada," dijo antes de ponerme entre sus fuertes brazos y darme un caliente beso lleno de deseo en mis desesperados labios.

Mientras me acercaba más a él, me di cuenta de la pieza que faltaba en el puzzle de Edward. Él no creía que me mereciera, igual que yo no creía merecerle a él y, sin otra palabra, me levantó y nos tumbó en la cama. Parecía que solo necesitábamos sostenernos el uno al otro y corregir nuestro mundo. No había forma de que fuera con los lobos, aquí es donde estaba mi corazón y donde iba a quedarme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo IX:**

**Edward's POV**

"¡No Carlisle! ¿Por qué tengo que ir? ¿No pueden ir Alice y Jasper solos?"

"Edward, sabes por qué tienes que ir, no queremos acabar con el rechazo de alguien más, ¿verdad?" Se mantenía firme en su decisión sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

"Carlisle tiene razón, te necesitamos para que les leas la mente y te asegures de que no nos están tomando el pelo." Juro que hay una conspiración para mantenernos a mí y a Bella separados.

"¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos? ¿Y cuánto tiempo vamos a estar fuera?" Bella no iba a tomarse bien estas noticias, especialmente después de la pelea de ayer sobre la manada.

"Nos iremos esta noche y luego podemos dejar a Jessica en el centro médico de entrenamiento en Seward antes de que las subastas empiecen. Deberíamos estar de vuelta en cinco días si todo va bien." Al menos Alice estaba feliz con nuestro inminente viaje, sin duda las compras estarían en el programa.

Esto era lo último que quería hacer esta noche. Había esperado pasar la noche pidiendo disculpas por mi error garrafal de anoche. Quiero decir, enserio, ¿qué estaba pensando? Realmente iba a dejar que ella se marchara sin luchar por ella. Habría sido mejor que le hubiera preguntado primero si quería marcharse pero no, en su lugar, prácticamente la había lanzado a los lobos contra su voluntad. ¿Cómo había podido creer que ella querría marcharse con el lobo y mi hijo no nacido? Supongo que un rápido viaje de compras será necesario para cortejar a mi esposa después de todo. Tras admitir mi derrota, subí las escaleras de dos en dos en busca de Bella. Ella estaba justo donde la había dejado, acurrucada en nuestra cama profundamente dormida. Podría mirarla dormir toda la eternidad. Cuando empezó a moverse repentinamente, pude ver que estaba luchando contra una pesadilla y, antes de que alcanzara la cama, ella se levantó gritando "¡NO!" Eso no me sentó muy bien.

"Bella, está bien, estoy aquí." Prácticamente me rompió la camisa mientras intentaba agarrarse a mí.

"¿Qué te ha asustado tanto?"

"No dejes que me lleven, no quiero ir," sollozó.

"Bella, nadie va a llevarte a ninguna parte, estás conmigo para siempre." Ahora que sabía cómo se sentía ella no iba a dejarla ir nunca.

"¿Cuándo va a marcharse?" Escuché la súplica en su voz.

"Hoy. Carlisle va a dejarla salir por la puerta trasera y, ya que la ventana de dos minutos ahora está cerrada, no volverá a entrar."

"Quiero verla antes de que se marche, quiero que le dé un mensaje de mi parte a su manada." No pude evitar gritar.

"¡No! No vas a acercarte a ella ni a los de su tipo."

"Edward… por favor, solo quiero pedirle que les diga que nos dejen tranquilos. Quiero dejar claro lo que pienso de este tema." Cuando empezó a morderse el labio me olvidé del lobo y ataqué el labio con mi propia boca.

"¡MÍO!" Gruñí juguetonamente.

Tras varios minutos de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, cedí y estuve de acuerdo en llevarla a la liberación de la loba. ¿Cómo es que mi intento de deslumbrarla para que haga lo que yo quiera termina deslumbrándome a mí? ¿Cuándo había hecho que comiera de la palma de su mano? Oh, cierto, en cuanto la vi, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo?

"Bella, hay una cosa más que tenemos que discutir. Tengo que irme con Alice y Jasper esta noche, para adquirir más trabajadores. Vamos a estar fuera casi una semana." Vi como su respiración se atascaba y supe cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Vas a traer más… mujeres?"

"No amor, solo hombres. Y si no me equivoco, Alice dijo que fue idea tuya. ¿No lo fue?"

"Bueno, creí…" _Yo creo que tengo que atacar ese labio de nuevo._

A este paso, iba a volverme loco antes de que ella diera a luz. Con un gemido, me bajé de la cama para abrirle la puerta a Angela y que metiera el desayuno de Bella. Nunca había visto a Bella correr, así que cuando salió disparada al baño, me quedé sorprendido. Todos escucharon como Bella se hundía al lado del váter mientras le llegaba una ola de náuseas.

**Bella's POV**

Tengo la sensación de que las náuseas matutinas iban a convertirse en mi rutina regular. No sé porqué me molestaba que Edward tuviera que ir a las subastas. Hombres nuevos definitivamente harían más felices a las mujeres del lugar, eso seguro. Una vez que Angela se llevó la bandeja de la habitación, me sentí un poco mejor y, tras una ducha caliente, volvía a ser yo. Por supuesto, todavía tenía que sobrevivir al chantaje de Edward de no desayuno, no visita a la loba. Estaba determinada a mantener los huevos y la tostada en mi estómago a toda costa.

Conducir al recinto de nuevo me hizo sentir mareada, pero no era por el embarazo, no, esto era puro terror haciendo saltar mi estómago. Jasper y Emmett la tenían esperando cerca de la puerta trasera. Esperaba ver un lobo gigante pero, en su lugar, vi una mujer india de media estatura. Esperando respuestas, miré a Edward, que explicó rápidamente que pueden cambiar a una forma u otra. Edward me sostuvo cerca mientras me ayudaba a bajar del coche, era parte de nuestro acuerdo, y no tenía permitido salirme del alcance de su mano. En el momento en que ella me miró, tuve el repentino deseo de esconderme detrás de Edward. Incluso bajo la capucha de mi capa, pude sentirla mirándome fijamente.

"¡No va a pasar, chucho! No pruebes nuestra generosidad," le soltó Edward.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Se preguntaba si tendría tiempo suficiente para entrar en fase y llevarse a Bella antes de que pudiera pararla." Puse mi mano contra el pecho de Edward para calmar su gruñido.

Suspiré y pregunté, "¿cuál es su nombre?" antes de bajarme la capucha.

"Mi nombre es Leah, y tú eres Bella. Te hemos estado buscando," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí… bueno, sobre eso. Apreciaría que tú y tu manada paréis. Por favor, dejadme en paz."

"No puede ser que quieras quedarte aquí con ellos," gruñó.

"Te dejan marchar porque estás preñada, por favor, haz lo mismo por mí. Quiero estar aquí con mi pareja y mi hijo," supliqué.

"No puedo garantizar nada, pero le hablaré a Sam de tu petición." La mirada triste de su cara me dijo que no debería hacerme muchas ilusiones.

"Gracias, ¿puedo pedirte que le des esta nota a Renee de mi parte? Espero que le de paz." Lo miró un momento antes de aceptarlo.

"Sí… lo haré. Y gracias por dejarme marchar." Se movió hacia la puerta antes de darse la vuelta por última vez.

Con un movimiento del interruptor hecho por Rose, Jasper y Emmett abrieron la puerta y la enviaron de vuelta al lugar del que había venido.

**Leah's POV**

El momento en que se abrió la puerta, salí de ahí, corriendo tan rápido como pude sin entrar en fase. Mirando los últimos días, era algo irreal; ¿realmente había pasado dos días como el enemigo? ¿Realmente me habían dejado marchar? Quiero decir, ni siquiera habían pedido que les devolviera el vestido, cosa que, por supuesto, les daría a Sam y Renee junto a la nota. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de parar y desnudarme, mis dos esencias favoritas me asaltaron, Jacob y Seth. Estaban cerca, pero estaba segura de que estaban esperando para asegurarse de que las sanguijuelas no les hubieran tendido una trampa. Era hora de entrar en fase para que no se preocuparan; después de todo, había dado suficientes rodeos para asegurarme de que no me habían seguido. Una vez que el vestido estuvo bien doblado con la carta en el bolsillo. Entré en fase y fui saludada por las voces más dulces, las de mi familia.

"_Lee Lee, ¿estás bien? ¡No te preocupes, los chupasangre morirán por lo que te han hecho!"_

"_Jake, estoy bien, escúchame por favor. No me han hecho nada. No me han tocado, todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido hablar."_

"_¿Enserio, hermana? ¿No te han herido de ninguna manera?"_

Seth estaba incrédulo. No creo que Jacob me creyera tampoco por la forma en que prácticamente me estaba asaltando con sus pezuñas después de que saliera del bosque con Seth siguiéndole de cerca.

"_Enserio Seth, me vistieron y cuando el doctor se enteró de que estaba preñada, como ellos dijeron, me hizo todo tipo de preguntas médicas. Luego me dejaron marchar, pero no antes de tener la oportunidad de ver a Bella en persona. Está… feliz y a salvo allí, por lo que he podido oír y ver."_

"_¿Realmente quieres decir que la tratan bien o está demasiado asustada como para irse?"_

"_No, Jake, está feliz y enamorada. La tratan diferente de a los trabajadores, pero incluso los trabajadores son tratados de forma diferente a Forks aquí. Mira, volvamos y lo explicaré todo una vez, ¿vale?"_

La manada estaba más cerca del recinto que cuando me había marchado; creo que iban a entrar a buscarme. Así que con el vestido en los dientes nos reunimos con ellos. No estaba cómoda teniendo la conversación en forma de lobo, así que tan pronto como estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para entrar, volví a mi forma humana y entré en el nuevo campamento. Estaba bien ver a todos felices de verme. Sam, por supuesto, fue el primero en acercarse a mí con su mascota a su lado. Fue difícil no notar que él no quitó los ojos del vestido que llevaba en las manos.

"Está bien tenerte de vuelta, he oído lo que decías antes. Así que, ¿ella no quiere que la rescatemos?"

"No lo verá como un rescate, lo verá como que la estás alejando de ellos." Le di el vestido.

"¿Realmente tratan a sus humanos diferente que en Forks?"

"Eso sería quedarse corto, Embry. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de ello? Creo que estaría bien que le dieras el vestido a Renee, era de Bella y le ha enviado una nota." Pude ver que Renee estaba entusiasmada por esto.

"Así que, ahora que estamos sentados dinos la historia completa." Sam envió a Renee a su tienda para disfrutar de su regalo.

"Bueno, honestamente, además de las contribuciones semanales, nada es igual allí. Los humanos tienen su propio recinto con el que hacer lo que quieran. Eligen sus propias parejas, van a trabajar y vuelven a casa, tienen casas particulares. No tienen guardias controlando todos sus movimientos. Y, hey, os gustará esto, incluso tienen ancianos viviendo allí." Todos me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Tal vez solo estuvieran actuando para que creyeras que son diferentes."

"Jared, no soy estúpida, incluso se portaron bien conmigo. Hasta cazan animales para sus humanos. Una vez que están desangrados, les dan el resto para que coman." Sabía que me veía creída, pero acababa de pasar dos días con el enemigo y sabía más que nadie sobre ellos.

"¿Qué hacen con la sangre que sacan de los animales?" Este hecho estaba confundiendo a Jared.

"Ellos, um… la beben." Me encogí de hombros sin entender la importancia.

"¿Estás diciendo que se alimentan de animales cuando tienen un banco de sangre a su disposición?"

"Sí, aparentemente lo prefieren, pero no quieren acabar con las reservas de animales para los humanos, así que van cambiando. El doctor dice que esa es la razón por la que sus ojos cambian de color con tanta frecuencia." Seth rió por la idea de unos vampiros comiendo animales.

"Todavía estoy impresionado porque te hayan dejado marchar," dijo Jacob mientras seguía sosteniéndome con sus manos en mi cintura.

"Renee, ¿qué dice tu carta?" Sam me había estado escuchando en silencio, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Renee mientras ella leía la nota de Bella.

"Dice que está feliz por mí, se alegra de que esté viva y espera que esté bien. Dice que espera un niño pronto y que está enamorada. No quiere dejar la casa de los Cullen. Ahora son su familia, la quieren y se preocupan por ella."

"¿Eso te pone triste, amor?" Sam miraba a Renee a los ojos.

"Sí y no. Estoy feliz porque esté bien, pero no quiero alejarla y hacerla infeliz." Sam la abrazó mientras intentaba reconciliar sus sentimientos.

"Leah, ¿crees que permitirían algún tipo de tregua que permita a Bella reunirse con Renee en la valla para hablar de vez en cuando? Tal vez incluso pueda ver a su nieto a través de la valla…"

"Tal vez… puedo ir y preguntarles. Si se vuelven locos, puedo volver corriendo." Sam parecía ponderar algo.

"No, yo iré… ya he puesto a esta manada en demasiado peligro. Además, si se puede hacer una tregua, tengo que ser yo quien la haga."

"Leah, ¿cuántos son en el aquelarre?"

"No lo sé. Yo solo vi a siete, pero de todas formas mi vista estaba limitada y no es como si me hubieran dado un tour o algo. Había otra casa en el lado opuesto de la propiedad, pero nunca vi a nadie allí. Los olores eran antiguos, así que podría haber muchos más."

"Vale, entonces mañana iré a visitar a los chupasangre locales y veré que tienen que decir. ¿Quién es la sanguijuela líder?"

"Carlisle Cullen y él es el doctor."

**A/N Many Thanks to Bells for all her translations. Without her this wouldn't be in spanish. She is the best translator i've encountered!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo X:**

**Esme's POV**

Me sentí tan mal por Bella; anoche fue la primera noche que pasó sin mi hijo. No descansó en toda la noche y sabía que era por intentar dormir sola. No la dejé saber en ningún momento que estaba en su habitación mirándola, ya que tal vez la pondría incómoda, pero fue una petición especial de Edward. Mi miedo, por supuesto, era que ella no obtuviera el descanso suficiente y necesita tanto como sea posible para mantener un embarazo saludable. Los embarazos híbridos son excesivamente rápidos, requiriendo solo ocho cortas semanas para completarse, y agotan el cuerpo. Bella acababa de terminar su tercera semana, y las náuseas matutinas ya empezaban a dejarla frágil. Esta mañana fue como cualquier otra de esta semana, con una pequeña excepción, cuando entramos en la ducha para limpiarla, había algo más que lavar. Todos los que estábamos en el baño nos quedamos congelados al ver la barriga de Bella. Sabíamos que era lo que venía, pero habíamos deseado que esperara hasta el regreso de Edward. Definitivamente estará molesto por habérselo perdido. Bella se tomó un momento para admirarlo cariñosamente con sus manos.

"Bella, es una vista realmente hermosa." Rose se veía impresionada.

"Sí, Bella, es realmente una bendición. No puedo agradecerte suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por esta familia, especialmente por Edward." Por primera vez en un siglo, Edward estaba feliz con su vida.

"¿Crees que a Edward le gustará? ¿O pensará que estoy gorda y fea?" ¿Cómo podía creer que Edward pensaría eso de ella?

"Bella, no estás gorda y fea y nunca lo estarás."

**Edward's POV**

Nunca había estado tan feliz como lo estaba esta mañana cuando dejamos a Jessica y sus pensamientos vulgares en el centro de entrenamiento. Gracias a Dios, ella estaría allí durante las próximas seis semanas. El centro de entrenamiento se parece mucho a una universidad, con la excepción de que los alumnos estaban bajo la guardia de un vampiro. Por supuesto, tendríamos que volver a buscarla cuando el entrenamiento estuviera completado.

Las tres subastas que planeábamos visitar eran con las que teníamos acuerdos principales. Nuestra primera parada era lo peor de lo peor y a mediodía entramos en el sucio almacén donde Félix hacía sus subastas. Me estremecí. El lugar era un pozo negro, por decir lo menos, y tendríamos que ser muy cuidadosos con a quién comprábamos aquí. Cuando los lotes empezaron a aparecer, esperé a que Alice apuntara a los que ella creía que serían útiles. Tras siete lotes, me sentía intrigado por los pensamientos del número siete, una pequeña chica rubia de diecisiete años llamada Elisabeth. Fueron sus pensamientos los que provocaron que alzara la mano en la primera puja. Esa acción hizo que Jasper y Alice me miraran fijamente.

"Edward, ¿qué estás hacienda? ¿Por qué intentas comprarla? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo reaccionará Bella a esto?" Yo solo me encogí de hombros, no queriendo explicarlo aquí. Así que, sin pujas en mi contra, al final ella fue nuestra por solo cinco barras de oro. Como ella no era una mujer pura, nadie más la quería.

"Oh… Edward, este es uno de ellos, ¿está bien?"El número diez entusiasmó repentinamente a Alice.

"Sí, Jasper a por él, es vendido porque el aquelarre tiene demasiados machos." Jasper empezó la puja y al final habíamos comprado a un chico de dieciocho años con pelo rubio y ojos azules llamado Mike Newton por once barras de oro.

Tuvimos que esperar durante otros seis lotes antes de que la última elección de Alice apareciera. "¿Qué os parece este?"

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. "Pega a las mujeres, no le quiero." Así que sin más prospectos, fuimos a recoger a los dos que habíamos comprado.

Elisabeth era tan callada como Bella; sus pensamientos me dijeron que no había tenido la vida fácil que debería. Sabía que le había dicho a Bella que no compraríamos mujeres, pero esto era diferente. Cuando escuché sus pensamientos, tuve que comprarla. El hombre estaba más seguro de sí mismo, estaba ansioso por trabajar y encontrar el amor. Estaba dispuesto a llevarse una sorpresa; definitivamente iba a tener donde elegir en el recinto.

Las transacciones fueron bien y en quince minutos nos dirigíamos a la puerta en busca de una tienda que a Alice le encanta visitar cuando estamos en la ciudad. La caza favorita de Alice es la tienda que ofrece lo mejor en lencería. Y, por una vez en mi vida, yo compré más que Alice. Era, después de todo, un hombre con una misión mientras buscaba metódicamente entre la lencería, igual que lo había hecho cuando compré para Bella antes de su llegada.

"Edward, ¿por qué hemos cogido a la chica?" preguntó Alice mientras subíamos las bolsas en la camioneta.

"¿Tú no lo has visto?"

"No, por supuesto que no, tomaste la decisión en el momento. Sabes cómo odio que hagas eso." Sí, lo sabía, pero ella iba a tener que esperar para ver lo que pasaba después.

"Tendrás que esperar y ver con todos los demás, pequeño duendecillo." Le guiñé un ojo y reí cuando ella me sacó la lengua. Juro que un día de esto voy a sacarle esa cosa de la boca.

Pasamos el resto del día en una variedad de tiendas, eligiendo regalos de Navidad para la familia. Aunque aún faltaba un mes, sabía que no volveríamos hasta que tuviéramos que recoger a Jessica en Enero. En realidad Alice estaba feliz de tenerme comprando con ella, ya que normalmente lo hacía sola.

Cuando llegó la hora de la siguiente subasta, nos aseguramos de que fuera algo rápido. Una despiadada subastadora llamada Victoria llevaba esta. Sí, era despiadada, pero la calidad que proveía era mejor que la del establecimiento de Laurent. Alice ya había visto a los que yo aprobaba, así que cuando los lotes empezaron a pasar, Jasper empezó a intentar adquirir los chicos deseados. Una cosa buena de que Jasper viniera de los estados sureños durante la guerra era que era experto en subastas. Podía ver una habitación llena de vampiros y saber quién iba a pujar y cuanto. Para cuando terminamos, habíamos adquirido otro chico, este era delgado pero tenía una gran mente en cuanto a la ingeniería mecánica, era todo un cerebrito. Definitivamente podríamos encontrarle algo de trabajo. Sorprendentemente, él estaba feliz de que alguien le hubiera comprado ya que él no estaba igual de seguro en sí mismo como en el campo de las ciencias en el que se había auto-enseñado.

Nos estábamos quedando sin sitio en la camioneta rápidamente, así que, por sugerencia de Jasper, compramos un tráiler para enganchar en el coche. Todavía teníamos ocho horas hasta la siguiente subasta y, por supuesto, Alice aún quería comprar. Jasper y yo pasamos, optando en su lugar por llevar a los humanos a un motel y prepararles para el viaje a casa. No iba a dejarles cometer los mismos errores que habían cometido con Bella.

La última subasta terminó siendo ligeramente decepcionante. De las altas esperanzas de Alice, terminamos con dos chicos que para mí estaban bien, pero Alice dijo que serían un caramelo para los ojos, según sus palabras. Al menos eran lo suficientemente robustos como para trabajar en las torres petroleras. Una vez que acabaron todos los trámites monetarios, empezamos nuestro largo viaje de vuelta a casa y, para mí, no podía ser lo suficientemente corto.

**Carlisle's POV**

El pánico se extendió por el recinto como el fuego cuando un lobo apareció en la puerta trasera. ¿Quién podía culpar a los humanos por salir corriendo en busca de seguridad cuando sonó la alarma? Emmett y Rose ya estaban ahí cuando llegué. No estaban atacando, solo estaban encogidos gruñendo. Se calmaron considerablemente cuando el lobo se metió detrás de un grupo de arbustos y volvió en forma humana.

"No he venido en busca de pelea," dijo mientras levantaba las manos a modo de rendición.

"Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar por qué has venido?" pregunté.

"Mi nombre es Sam y estoy buscando a Carlisle Cullen."

"¿Y por qué me buscas?"

"He venido a preguntar si estarías de acuerdo en una tregua. Leah dijo que sois diferentes a los otros de vuestro tipo. La madre de Bella es mi pareja, esperaba que ella pudiera ver a Bella, incluso si es a través de la verja. Y, a cambio, podríamos arreglar traer algunos animales para vosotros cada vez que sea permitido."

"Ya veo, bueno es algo que tendré que discutir con la familia antes de responder. Vuelve en una semana y tendré una respuesta para ti."

"Eso es más que justo, nos aseguraremos de no acercarnos hasta entonces y seré yo quien venga. De esa forma sabrás que si otro lobo se acerca, podéis encargaros."

"Entendido, te veré en una semana."

No había forma de que fuera a aceptar nada sin el punto de vista de Jasper y Edward sobre la veracidad de su reclamo de una tregua. Luego estaba Bella, no sabía con seguridad qué querría hacer ella en esta situación. Emmett decidió quedarse conmigo mientras terminaba la recolección, pero Rose sintió la necesidad de estar en casa, protegiendo a Bella hasta el regreso de Edward.

**Bella's POV**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Edward se había ido y me sentía miserable todo el tiempo. También temía cómo reaccionaría él a mi ahora notable barriga. Sé que todos decían que era algo hermoso, pero supongo que necesito escucharlo de Edward. La reciente petición del líder de la manada también pesaba en mi cabeza. No estaba segura de querer ver a Renee después de todos estos años.

Estaba viendo la nieve caer desde las puertas del patio, deseando poder salir y tocarla cuando escuché a un coche aparcar en la entrada principal. No sé porqué estaba tan nerviosa de repente que sentí la necesidad de poner mis manos en mi barriga para que dejaran de temblar. Miré sobre mi hombro cuando escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Ver a Edward entrar era algo glorioso, eso seguro. Antes de que pudiera soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, Edward estuvo detrás de mí.

"¿Bella?" Suspiró.

"¿Sí, Edward?" Antes de que él pudiera responder, me di la vuelta, permitiéndole una vista completa de mi barriga.

"Bella, tú – tú - ¿has estallado?" En realidad no era una pregunta y, sin otra palabra, puso sus manos junto a las mías, frotando mi barriga como si intentara ver si era real.

Me asusté ligeramente cuando gruñó suavemente. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada, Alice y Jasper hicieron entrar a los trabajadores. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que también habían adquirido una nueva mujer, incluso después de que Edward me dijera que no lo harían. Era un poco difícil no notar su capa blanca, ya que la de los hombres era negra, con la insignia de los Cullen sobre su pecho izquierdo. El shock en mi cara debió de decirlo todo, porque de repente empezó a luchar con las palabras.

"Bella, no te pongas nerviosa, no es bueno para el bebé. No era algo que hubiera planeado – de verdad, no lo era. Por favor, deja que te explique. Yo… solo… pasó muy rápido… y yo solo…" No podía quedarme ahí y escucharle murmurar sobre su nuevo juguete, pareja o lo que sea que ella fuera para él.

Me alejé de él y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, o mi antigua habitación, debería decir. Tenía que guardar las pocas posesiones con las que había venido y dirigirme al recinto antes de que ellos se pusieran cariñosos. Eso no era algo que quisiera ver, ya que sabía que nunca podría olvidar esa imagen. De repente, todo el estrés de la semana me abrumó de tal manera que no podía respirar bien, mis oídos pitaban y luego la habitación empezó a dar vueltas antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando finalmente volví, estaba en la habitación que había intentado alcanzar en primer lugar. Carlisle estaba, por supuesto, revisándome para ver si había causado algún daño al bebé o a mí misma. En cuanto abrió la boca, le corté.

"Solo cogeré mis cosas y me iré," dije mientras intentaba alejarme.

"¡Detente, Bella! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué me dejas?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo y tu nueva pareja? ¡Creo que no!"

"¡Bella, ella no es mi nueva pareja! Ella es un regalo para Rose y Emmett. Fue violada por un vampiro y cuando él se enteró hace unos días de que estaba embarazada, tuvo que deshacerse de ella rápidamente. Si yo no la hubiera traído, el vampiro la habría matado de manera que su pareja no se enterara de que había sido infiel. Él le dijo que esta era su única oportunidad de vivir y pensé en como Rose mataría por ser madre, considerando que los pensamientos de la chica eran de darle el niño a cualquiera que lo quisiera… Solo creí que sería un bonito regalo de Navidad. Por favor, amor, no me dejes, te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo." Pude ver la verdad en sus ojos mientras tiraba de mí para abrazarme. Él realmente haría cualquier cosa por su familia.

"Edward, espera… ¿estás diciendo que mi Rosie va a ser madre?"

"Sí, Emmett. He hablado con la chica en privado, está más que feliz de entregaros al niño. Solo pide que la mantengamos alejada de los demás hasta que el niño haya nacido, no quiere tener nada que ver con él. No quiere que nadie sepa nada del niño. Quiere empezar su vida en el recinto de cero, lo que significa que a Rose se le tendrá que ocurrir una historia de adopción. Eso es… si tú lo quieres, Rose."

"Edward, no sé qué decir. Te llamas a ti mismo una criatura egoísta, pero este es el acto más desinteresado que has hecho por nadie. Realmente no sé como agradecértelo. ¿Realmente crees que seré una buena madre?"

"Tan buena como lo será Bella. De eso estoy seguro." Ver a estos dos así me hizo llorar, eran tan dulces.

"Edward, gracias por darnos lo que siempre habíamos querido. No podría haber pedido un hermano mejor y, Rose, prepara algunas bolsas para nosotros tres, nos quedaremos en la casa de Eleazar hasta que sea el momento. Esme, ¿podrías elegirnos una niñera cuando elijas la de Bella? Oh, una cosa más, Alice, Rose comprará la habitación. Ha esperado tanto tiempo por esto que quiero que disfrute el momento." Esme tuvo que llevar a una Rose demasiado emocional a su habitación mientras todos los demás tomaban turnos para darle golpecitos a Edward en la espalda por el trabajo bien hecho.

"Edward, siento mucho como he reaccionado. Creí que me habías reemplazado, he dejado que mi miedo me superara. Debería haber sabido que nunca estarías dispuesto a dejarme." Toda la tensión que había en mi cuerpo fue aliviada en cuanto me besó con toda la pasión que pudo. Cuando Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, nos dimos cuenta de que aún no estábamos solos.

"Bella, creo que tienes que pasar algo de tiempo en la cama todos los días. Estás perdiendo demasiado peso y te estás hinchando muy rápido. Creo que deberías tener descanso parcial en cama de ahora en adelante."

"¡¿Qué pasa con el lobo?" Edward movió la cabeza de golpe hacia Carlisle después de leer sus pensamientos.

"Edward, al piso de abajo ya, Bella no necesita este estrés. Discutiremos esto en mi oficina tan pronto como los humanos sean llevados al recinto."

"Lo siento, amor, no quería gritar. Volveré en un momento y haré que Angela traiga una bandeja de comida, vamos a ver si podemos meter un poco de carne en esos huesos," ronroneó juguetonamente en mi oído antes de seguir a Carlisle fuera.

Solté una risita cuando Alice entró y atacó mi armario en busca de artículos viejos. "No te preocupes, Bella. Solo necesito hacer espacio para toda la ropa nueva que te he comprado en nuestro viaje." Guiñó un ojo mientras entraba en el armario de nuevo.

"Alice, ¿qué vas a hacer con las cosas viejas?"

"Se lo damos a los humanos, por supuesto, ellos no pueden hacerse todas sus cosas. He imaginado que ya que Jazz va a llevar allí a los nuevos, también podría llevar la ropa." Se despidió con la mano mientras se marchaba con cautela.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Elisabeth, yo soy la Señora Rosalie y él es el Señor Emmett. El Señor Edward nos ha hablado del acuerdo que habéis hecho."

"Sí, Señora Rosalie, será un placer darle al niño para que lo críe como si fuera suyo." Tenía una mirada de determinación en los ojos que probaba que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

"¿Estás segura? Porque mi pareja se pondrá mal si se lo das y luego quieres que te lo devuelva." Ese es mi Emmett, siempre preocupado por mantenerme feliz cuando mi vida empieza a apestar.

"No tengo duda, Señor Emmett. Después de lo que ese… ese… monstruo me hizo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él. No es que culpe al niño, pero nunca veré otra cosa en su cara más que al monstruo que me violó. Eso no sería correcto, criarlo y odiarlo por lo que otro me hizo. El Señor Edward dijo que ustedes lo amarían y le darían un hogar feliz, eso es todo lo que pido a cambio."

"¿Qué deberíamos decirles a los otros con los que viniste?"

"Cuando nazca, iré al recinto como cualquier otro de los nuevos. El Señor Edward les dijo a los hombres con los que he venido que me iría hoy a un programa de entrenamiento y que me uniría a la comunidad cuando esté completado."

"Sí, el Señor Edward hizo bien en decirles eso. Tengo guardado todo lo que vamos a necesitar, pero solo vamos a estar al otro lado de la propiedad, así que puedo volver si necesito algo más. Una semana más, ¿en qué semana estás?"

"En la segunda, Señora. Así que, con suerte, nadie ha visto nada aún."

"Bien, muy bien. Emmett, ¿podrías por favor coger la caja de comida de la cocina mientras nosotras llenamos el Jeep?"

"Sí, cariño. Lo que tú digas pero, si queréis podéis subiros simplemente en el coche. Yo lo subiré todo ya que pretendo trataros como si las dos estuvierais embarazadas. Quiero que la Señora se sienta como si ella llevara al niño, ¿entendido, Elisabeth?"

"Sí, Señor Emmett, será un placer hacer que ella lo comparta todo; después de todo, es su hijo, yo solo soy una incubadora."

"Bien… ahora, muévanse, señoras, yo cargaré el coche."

**A/N Many Thanks to Bells for all her translations. Without her this wouldn't be in spanish. She is the best translator i've encountered!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XI:**

**Edward's POV**

Tras el regaño de Carlisle hace unos días sobre el cuidado apropiado de un embarazo híbrido, he sido tan atento como he podido con todas las necesidades de Bella. El tratamiento parecía estar funcionando, pero aún se veía frágil. Con los masajes diarios, bandejas dobles de comida y pasando mucho tiempo en la cama, Bella está mejor. Honestamente, también lo está nuestra relación. Hemos pasado todo su tiempo de reposo hablando, acurrucados y asegurándonos el uno al otro que ninguno iba a ir a ninguna parte. Creo que estamos en un lugar mejor ahora, gracias a Dios.

"Edward, ¿cuándo se supone que va a llegar el lobo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"A mediodía… ¿por qué?" Levanté la cabeza de donde estaba descansando en su barriga.

"Estaba pensando… me gustaría ir y ver qué sucede." ¡Creo que no!

"¡De ninguna manera vas a acercarte a él!" Solo la idea envió escalofríos por mi espina.

"¿Por qué no?" En realidad se veía insultada.

"¡Porque… él… es… peligroso! ¡Por eso!"

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es la razón?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Por qué quieres ir?" Estaba seguro de que me veía como un pez fuera del agua.

"Creo que estás celoso, eso es lo que creo. Creo que tienes miedo de quiera ir con él más de lo que quiero estar contigo," retó. Vale, tenía un punto.

"No estoy celoso. Soy… protector, eso es todo." Oh, ¿a quién estoy intentado engañar?

"¿Estás seguro? Si es así, no tienes que serlo, porque no voy a ninguna parte sin ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" ronroneó en mi oído.

Realmente podía encandilar a un vampiro cuando quería algo porque, por supuesto, cedí. Me prometió un premio si la llevaba. No sabía lo que tenía en mente, pero podía pensar en unas cuantas que me gustarían. _Solo cuatro semanas más_, repetí en mi cabeza.

Así que a mediodía Bella y yo nos encontramos con Carlisle en la clínica para esperar a que llegara el chucho. En mi estado irritado, no me sentó bien que llegara tarde. Bella, por supuesto, ni se inmutó mientras sostenía la mano de Angela durante su primera revisión prenatal. Mi intención era poder echarle antes de que Bella tuviera la oportunidad de verle. Me aseguré de estar en la verja en cuanto llegó.

"Espero que no me descuarticen en cuanto llegue. ¡Tío, eso apestaría!"

"Llegas tarde. No tenemos todo el día para estar aquí esperándote." Realmente tenía que irse rápido.

"¿Dónde está Carlisle?"

"Está con una paciente. Así que, tú debes de ser Sam."

"Sí, ese soy yo. En primer lugar, siento haber asustado a Bella, no pretendía hacerlo. En realidad solo queríamos unirla con su madre."

"¡No va a marcharse!" Si sus pensamientos seguían por donde iban iba a descuartizarle.

"¡Edward Cullen!" Maldición, pillado.

"Bella, amor, vuelve y descansa. Yo me encargaré de esto." Vale… realmente se ve molesta.

"¡No lo harás! ¡Yo tengo opinión aquí y voy a hablar!" Supe por la mirada de su cara que llegaba un mareo.

"¡Bella!" Afortunadamente la atrapé antes de que golpeara el suelo. Por supuesto, ahora Carlisle me estaba gruñendo, no era una buena señal.

"Carlisle, ¿está bien?" Sabía que mi voz sonaba como si estuviera suplicando, probablemente porque lo estaba haciendo.

"Sí… pero creo que tendrá que cambiar su dieta. No creo que podamos posponer más su ingesta de sangre." Tenía la sensación de que esto se acercaba. Había estado tan pálida y cansada esta semana, incluso sus ojos tenían círculos rosas alrededor de los párpados.

"¿Qué necesita?" Los pensamientos de Sam mostraban que realmente se preocupaba.

"Sangre, no tienes que preocuparte, tenemos suficiente en la clínica." Por el bien de Bella, suavicé mi tono.

"Por favor, había algunos ciervos en el camino por el que he venido y puedo traer uno." Recordó una conversación en la que Leah explicaba nuestra preferencia.

"Vale, pero sé rápido." Como yo, Carlisle no tenía paciencia en lo que se refería a su nieto.

"Bien," fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

"¿Edward?" susurró Bella mientras abría los ojos.

"Sí, estoy aquí. Siento tanto haberte enfadado." Supe que estaba perdonado cuando sacudió la mano y frotó mi mejilla.

"Solo tienes que saber que te amo y que nunca te dejaré, con el tiempo lo verás tú mismo." Pero dudaba que incluso el tiempo fuera a curar mi sentido de la protectividad en lo que se refería a ella y a mi hijo no nacido.

"Lo tengo," gritó Sam mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de un gran toro sobre la verja de quince pies de alto.

Apenas me alejé un poco de la verja y no tuve problema para atraparlo. Carlisle tenía a Bella sentada mientras le explicaba que iba a tener que beber de la fuente esta vez, pero prometió un vaso la próxima. Se estremeció por la idea de succionar un cuerpo, pero Carlisle se empeñó en que no iba a gastar otros diez minutos en ir y volver de la clínica. Al final, ella se rindió y con un rápido movimiento de la uña de él, la piel se abrió alrededor de las venas y arterias. Una vez que sostuve la cabeza de Bella donde tenía que estar, hice un pequeño agujero y la moví para que cerrara su boca alrededor.

"Eso es, niña, solo succiona. Debería ayudarte a sentirte mejor en solo unos minutos," Carlisle la alabó.

"¿Cuánto va a necesitar?"

"Es difícil de decir, al menos uno al día, pero tenemos sangre donada. Solo estaba esperando que el bebé se pudiera acostumbrar a la sangre animal antes de nacer," le informó Carlisle a Sam.

"Mira… ahora que los humanos no cazan fuera de los pueblos, hay demasiados animales, desde ciervos a osos. Podría hacer que se acercaran para liberarlos dentro de vuestro recinto, si queréis."

"¿A qué coste para nosotros?"

"Sin coste, solo una muestra de buena voluntad de nuestra parte y tal vez a cambio podríais dejar que Renee visite a Bella desde fuera de la verja de vez en cuando."

"Bella, ¿qué quieres hacer, amor?"

"Creo que estaría bien verla, pero no quiero marcharme de aquí. ¿Y si no me dejan volver?" Sí, eso no iba a suceder. Los cazaría y mataría si llegaban a eso.

"Vale, hagamos esto. Renee puede venir a ver a Bella pero solo si a Bella le apetece. Así que, si Bella quiere la semana que viene, puede venir a la recolección y ver a Renee." Sam asintió de acuerdo.

"Sam, ¿le dirás 'hola' de mi parte?"

"Por supuesto, Bella. Y, Edward, ¿podrías preparar algún tipo de jaula para poder enviar algunos animales aquí?" Siempre había pensado que los lobos comían personas pero, como nosotros, comen animales. Fíjate.

Bella ya se veía menos demacrada cuando la levanté y empecé a caminar de vuelta al coche mientras Carlisle les llevaba la carne a los trabajadores. Realmente les gustó conseguir la carne y ahora, con el jardín cerrado por el invierno, realmente podían usarla. Lo primero que hice cuando volví fue buscar a Eric Yorkie, nuestro nuevo ingeniero, y le expliqué lo que necesitábamos para los animales. Estaba realmente entusiasmado por el encargo y prometió hacer el mejor trabajo que pudiera para que fuera seguro para todos los involucrados. Antes de que dejara siquiera la habitación, pude ver su mente corriendo por las diferentes posibilidades y eran realmente buenas incluso en sus bosquejos preliminares. Definitivamente, había merecido la pena el viaje para adquirirle. También estaba deseando impresionar a una de las chicas del recinto que le gustaba. Esperaba ganar a Mike a la hora de encontrar una esposa, pensé que esa era una extraña forma de pensar en su posible pareja futura. Sé que algunos humanos aún tienen esposas pero, como regla, los vampiros tenían parejas y no esposas. Eso me dio una idea, Bella era una humana de más de dieciséis años y no hay ninguna ley que diga que un vampiro no puede casarse.

**Bella's POV**

Después de que Edward finalmente aceptara mi soborno, estaba muy feliz. También me dio la excusa perfecta para ir con Angela y Ben a su primera revisión prenatal. Era realmente excitante estar embarazadas juntas, incluso si habría acabado en un cuarto de tiempo. En cuatro semanas, ya estaba poniéndome realmente redonda. Carlisle le hizo a Angela todos los exámenes de sangre estándar y dijo que se veía perfecta. Vi como se hablaban entusiasmados el uno al otro y me hizo extrañar a Edward. También me hizo tener sospechas de a dónde había ido.

"Angela, te doy oficialmente el día libre. Ve a casa con Ben y déjale buscar algún cambio en ti." Solté una risita cuando Ben movió las cejas en dirección a ella.

"Bella, ¿estás lista? Es una caminata de quince minutos a través del bosque, así que voy a llevarte a cuestas." _¡Oh, qué bien!_

"¿Has visto a Edward? Creí que iba a ir con nosotros."

"Sí, se ha adelantado para esperar al lobo. Creo que temía que yo tardara demasiado con la revisión."

"O esperaba que no viera a Sam." Si tuviera dinero, lo apostaría en ello.

"Bella, Edward siempre ha sido sobre protector con los que ama. Contigo y el bebé, parece ser algo más grande. Nunca podrás hacer que deje ese hábito. Sus inseguridades son otra historia, cada día le veo convertirse en un hombre más fuerte. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado desde que te traje a casa. Antes de ti, aguantó un siglo solo en una familia en la que todos tenían a alguien. Noche tras noche, tenía que escuchar a los que estaban a su alrededor disfrutando su felicidad marital, sin encontrar nunca a nadie que le amara. Tras docenas de búsquedas de una vampira soltera, nos rendimos. Por lo tanto, empezó la búsqueda de una humana y aún así nadie obtuvo más de una mirada. Ahí fue cuando decidí buscar a alguien para él, no le di elección."

"¿Cómo es que te decidiste por mí?"

"Esa es la parte divertida, no lo hice. En el momento en que tomé la decisión, Alice tuvo una visión de ti y me vio superando en mi puja al resto. En el momento en que Edward vio la visión de Alice, se enamoró. Intentó esconderlo de mí, pero un padre siempre sabe estas cosas. De cualquier manera, no hay nada que no haría para hacer a mi primogénito feliz, así que seguí con la charada. Le dejé quejarse y bufar mientras nos preparábamos para tu llegada, pero se podían ver sus ojos brillar cada vez que pensaba en ti. Una noche le pillé haciendo compras para ti en Internet. Estaba comprando felizmente todas las cosas que se compran para el amor de tu vida, no las cosas básicas que compras para alguien que no te importa. Cuando hablamos con Aro sobre la subasta, habíamos recibido una lista de necesidades que debían cubrirse. Por supuesto, Edward bufó a la lista y se quejó de que tendría que soportarlo; al final, te compró todo en lo que pudo poner sus manos. Quería asegurarse de que estarías feliz y esperaba silenciosamente que tal vez un día correspondieras sus sentimientos. En el momento en que cruzaste la puerta, todos pudimos ver que tú estabas tan feliz con él como él lo estaba contigo y el resto es historia. Bueno, hemos llegado, ¿estás segura de que quieres conocer a Sam?"

"Sí, estoy segura. Él tiene que saber que amo a Edward y que nunca sería feliz con otro." Él solo asintió y me cogió de la mano para mantenerme equilibrada mientras nos acercábamos a Edward cerca de la verja. Ahí fue cuando escuché a Edward intentando deshacerse de Sam antes de que llegáramos.

"Llegas tarde. No tenemos todo el día para estar aquí esperándote."

"¿Dónde está Carlisle?"

"Está con una paciente. Así que, tú debes de ser Sam."

"Sí, ese soy yo. En primer lugar, siento haber asustado a Bella, no quería hacerlo. En realidad solo queríamos unirla a su madre."

"¡No va a marcharse!"

"¡Edward Cullen!"

"Bella, amor, vuelve y descansa. Yo me ocuparé de esto." ¡Estaba furiosa!

"¡No lo harás! ¡Yo tengo opinión aquí y voy a hablar!" murmuré antes de que mis oídos se llenaran de un pitido al mismo tiempo que mi vista se nublaba antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

"¡Bella!" La llamada de Edward fue lo último que escuché.

Cuando volví en mí todavía me sentía un poco mareada, pero mejor. Vale, exceptuando el factor del pelaje, la sangre no estaba tan mal. En realidad empezó a hacerme sentir mejor bastante rápido.

Ahora que entendía que Edward necesitaba mano dura a la hora de tranquilizarle, la vida iba a ser mucho menos confusa. Era lindo verle lidiar con Sam, estaba fuera de su elemento. Noté que en cuanto tranquilicé sus inseguridades, sus hombros se relajaron y dejó de saltarle a Sam. Por supuesto, Carlisle estaba más preocupado de lo normal, pero ahora que seguíamos el programa del embarazo más de cerca, creí que se relajaría. Aún no estaba segura al 100% de cómo me sentía sobre ver a Renee de nuevo, pero eso sacó una nueva pregunta, ¿qué pasó con Charlie cuando le sacaron de Forks?

Esperé a que Edward se uniera a mí a la hora de dormir, le había prometido un premio si me llevaba. Ahora era el momento de cumplir mi palabra. Sabía que mis opciones eran limitadas, pero conocía algo que realmente le gustaba. Por tanto, una vez que estuvo acomodado, en lugar de tumbarme a su lado como siempre, rodé de manera que mi cabeza estuviera inclinada contra su estómago, haciéndole jadear. Lentamente besé desde su ombligo hasta su hueso púbico y me gané un lindo ronroneo. Luego fui al centro y besé más y más abajo. En el momento en que envolví mis labios alrededor de él, pareció un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Realmente me gustaba cuando su ronroneo se convertía en jadeo.

"Oh Dios, Bella. No tienes ni… idea de cómo eso me… hace sentir." _Oh, creo que tengo una pista._

No hubo forma de detener su mano que masajeaba mi cabeza. Llevó cinco minutos volarle oficialmente la cabeza. Sin embargo, la mejor parte fue cuando me levantó para acurrucarme contra él antes de quedarme dormida. Ese siempre será mi momento favorito del día.

**A/N Many Thanks to Bells for all her translations. Without her this wouldn't be in spanish. She is the best translator i've encountered! And with her help When the Missing Come Home in English has beed removed from the theif who plagerizied it. Love her to pieces!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XII:**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, ¿vamos a alguna parte?" Solté una risita al preguntar mientras Angela empezaba a llevarme al baño con un jersey azul oscuro y unos leggings negros sobre su brazo. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba abrigarme para estar en la cama?

"Sí, mi dulce dama, tengo que ir a revisar los nuevos corrales que hemos hecho fuera de la verja. Ya que llevas encerrada en la habitación una semana, creí que un poco de aire fresco te iría bien y Carlisle te ha dado permiso para un viaje hasta la verja para ver a tu madre." Soltó una risita mientras cruzaba la habitación para saludarme cuando salí de cambiarme.

Me di cuenta cuando dio un golpecito en mi labio con el dedo de que me lo estaba mordiendo. "¿No quieres verla, Bella?" preguntó mientras rodeaba mi barriga con sus brazos.

Solté profundamente el aire antes de responder. "¿Y si ella no entiende?" Se sintió maravilloso cuando empezó a frotar mi espalda con pequeños círculos.

"Entonces la haremos entender. Yo te amo y tú me amas, eso es todo lo que importa." Cuando me dio una sonrisa tranquilizante que subió a sus ojos, no pude evitar creerle.

"Edward… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto, lo que sea." No me gustaba cuando su sonrisa empezaba a desvanecerse.

"¿Por qué tus ojos cambian tanto de color? Eran rojo rubí cuando llegué, luego son profundamente negros cuando… um… ya sabes, y ahora son casi dorados."

Fue un alivio escucharle reír incluso aunque me hiciera sentir ligeramente estúpida. Esa sensación no duró mucho porque, en cuanto sus dedos pasaron por mi mejilla, la única sensación que tuve fue de deseo, de que me tocara más.

"Cambian por varias razones, por ejemplo ahora deberían ser negros. El negro es par el hambre y sed y, tras un mes sin que me toques, estoy… definitivamente hambriento," ronroneó en mi oído, tenía razón, eran negros otra vez.

"Eran rojos cuando nos conocimos por la subasta; todos bebimos sangre humana para que no supieran nada de nuestro estilo de vida alternativo. No muchos vampiros viven de la sangre de animal. Ahora que hemos vuelto a nuestra dieta habitual, están volviendo a su dorando normal." No estaba segura de porqué se encogió de hombros. ¿Creía que no me gustaba color o su estilo de vida?

"Creo que son hermosos," susurré, esperando que él no pensara que era un insulto a su masculinidad, pero estaba siendo honesta sobre cómo me sentía.

Cuando preguntó, "¿De verdad?" Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar que me temblara.

"Sí, realmente lo creo." Solté una risita cuando él lo hizo. Su risita se ha convertido en mi sonido favorito en el mundo. Gracias a Dios, alivió rápidamente mi ansiedad.

"Gracias, yo también encuentro tus ojos preciosos," susurró antes de rozar sus labios con los míos. Gemí cuando él no siguió.

"Angela, por favor, encuéntrate con nosotros en la furgoneta." Como ahora me llevaban en brazos por las escaleras, ya estábamos sentados cuando Angela se unió a nosotros.

Esta era la primera vez que subía en la furgoneta blanca para quince personas, ya que solo la usaban para transportar a los trabajadores por el recinto. Ahora que Rose estaba fuera en su muy esperado momento de futura mamá, Edward y Jasper se encargaban de los deberes de transporte. Edward debió de notar mi aprehensión, porque tomó mi mano en la suya y me sonrió. El viaje de una hora hasta el recinto pasó rápido mientras Angela y yo hablábamos sobre nombres de bebé. No había forma de que fuera a decidirlo sin Edward, pero estaba bien tener algunas ideas, era fácil saber cuáles no le gustaban por su ligero gruñido, que era realmente lindo y me hacía sonreír. La ansiedad apareció cuando aparcamos en la clínica. ¿Realmente podía esperar que Renee entendiera? ¿Se sentiría feliz por mí cuando eligiera quedarme en el otro lado de este retorcido mundo en guerra?

"Lo siento amor, pero nada más de llevarte en la espalda, estás demasiado redonda como para encajar en mi espalda," dijo mientras me levantaba en sus fuertes brazos y se dirigía a los bosques.

"Gracias por hacer esto, no importa lo que ella diga, este es mi hogar y tú eres mi vida." Me acurruqué en su pecho y me relajé inhalando su celestial esencia. Ahora hacía mucho frío en Alaska, pero eso era de esperar en Noviembre. En días como este, deseaba que a los humanos se les permitiera usar abrigos en lugar de capas con el sello de nuestro dueño en ella.

"De nada, pero creo que yo debería ser el agradecido, tú me has dado una vida en lugar de una existencia. Me das todo solo con respirar," ronroneó el final en mi oído, provocándome escalofríos.

"¿Tienes frío, amor?"

"Solo un poco, nada que no pueda aguantar."

**Edward's POV**

Sentir a Bella temblar contra mi pecho era inaceptable y dado el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada, solo lo empeoraba. Sabía que era ilegal, pero me daba igual, no arriesgaría a ninguno de ellos, así que la puse de pie y me quité el abrigo. Tras apartar los pliegues de su capa, se lo envolví alrededor de los hombros y la cubrí de nuevo con la capa. Personalmente, nunca había entendido la ley sobre los abrigos; realmente, ¿qué creía la Familia Real que iba a hacer un abrigo? Especialmente en Alaska, mucha gente moría congelada debido a la falta de ropa de invierno.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo…"

"Isabella, no te arriesgaré a ti o a nuestro hijo, así que si Aro quiere venir y castigarme, puede hacerlo." No le di la oportunidad de discutir conmigo ahí, así que la volví a coger en mis brazos y me aseguré de que estuviera completamente cubierta y caliente.

"Gracias por cuidarme, pero no quiero que te hagan daño por mí."

"La pena para este tipo de delito es una multa de sangre, Bella, una que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar, pero dudo altamente que haya algún vampiro no-familiar que esté mirando." Levanté la ceja para retarla, pero ella solo se acurrucó más y soltó una risita.

Bella descansó cómodamente envuelta en mis brazos hasta que alcanzamos la verja. Cuando miré bajo la capucha, ella estaba pestañeando y mordiéndose el labio inferior furiosamente. Justo entonces me hice una promesa, una vez que la llevara a casa, ese labio era mío. Caminando de un lado a otro frente a la verja estaba Sam y una mujer que supuse que era la madre de Bella. Se parecía a Bella; supuse que de ahí había heredado Bella su apariencia. Bella aún se negaba a mirar hacia su madre.

"Buenas noches, Sam. Esta debe ser Renee."

"Gracias, Edward. Renee se ha sentido un poco ansiosa. Como prometí, aquí hay algunos animales para repoblar vuestro bosque." Hizo un gesto hacia los nuevos corrales.

"Gracias, Sam. Estoy seguro de que el alce ayudará a repoblar los que se han quedado vacíos. Bella, corazón, voy a dejarte en el suelo, pero recuerda no tocar la verja. Renee, déjame decir que estoy encantado de conocerte y cuando Bella esté lista para hablar, se quitará la capucha. Yo no la controlo, así que tiene que querer hacer esto, yo no la presionaré."

"Bella, corazón, ¿cómo estás?" Ella dudó antes de dejar caer la capucha.

"Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, pero me tratan de maravilla y no podría ser más feliz. ¿Cómo estás tú, mamá?"

"Estoy realmente feliz. Sam me encontró cuando dejé Forks y cuida bien de mí." Sus pensamientos sobre Sam eran de cariño, realmente la había integrado y cuidaba de ella.

"Gracias, Sam por cuidarla. Por favor, no creas que estoy siendo ruda pero, en mi condición, tengo que estar de vuelta pronto."

"Mi bebé va a tener su propio bebé. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Has encontrado amor y felicidad y eso en este mundo lo es todo. Por favor, si te apetece… ¡SAM!"

"No tengas miedo, Renee, es mi hermano, Emmett. Está aquí para encargarse de los animales y que yo pueda llevar a Bella de vuelta sin retrasarme."

"Renee, si esperas aquí hasta que Emmett vacíe el corral, te dejará una bolsa de ropa para tu manada. Si la necesitáis es vuestra. Te veremos la semana que viene si a Bella le apetece."

"Gracias Edward, sobre todo por querer a Bella y también por la ropa." Supe por sus pensamientos que realmente necesitaba la ropa para el invierno, ya que se quedarían cerca y lejos de las luchas del sur.

"Es un placer y, si necesitáis algo como comida o medicamentos, podéis usar el teléfono que está en la bolsa para contactar conmigo. Escóndelo bien, no queréis que os pillen con él."

"Lo haré. Bella, espero verte la semana que viene, corazón." Se preguntó si la llamaríamos cuando el bebé llegara.

"Sí, Renee, cuando el niño nazca te llamaré. Ahora, mi pareja está temblando de frío, así que realmente necesito llevarla de vuelta."

"Sí… hasta la semana que viene. Adiós, Bella."

"AAAdiós, mmmmamá." Los dientes de la pobre Bella empezaban a castañear, así que la levanté rápidamente, la envolví fuertemente y empecé a caminar de vuelta.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, Esme y Alice le pusieron encima una manta y tenían un baño y chocolate calientes listos para Bella. Angela tuvo mucho cuidado al poner a Bella en la bañera y la lavó dulcemente. Una vez que Bella estuvo de vuelta en la cama, Angela fue a por un bol de sopa caliente. Bella estaba tan relajada después de comer que se quedó dormida rápidamente.

**Emmett's POV**

Era increíble escabullirme para ayudar a Edward con los animales mientras mi muñeca echaba la siesta, bueno… fingía echar la siesta. El Señor sabe que necesitábamos los alces para ayudar a volver a llenar nuestro rebaño. Sí, asusté a ese chucho, pero eso solo fue un bonus. La reunión con la madre de Bella fue bien pero con la pobre Bella temblando por el frío, terminó pronto. No culpo a Edward, Rose va a adoptar y aun así no la querría ahí fuera. Él tenía razón sobre que Elizabeth no quería al bebé, lo único que dice es que una vez que nosotros tengamos al bebé, su vida podrá volver a ser de la forma que era antes del incidente.

Rosie ya lo tiene todo pedido para nuestro pequeño. Se lo pasó realmente bien arreglándolo todo y Esme ya ha llamado y nos ha dicho que había conseguido dos niñeras híbridas para el día en que llegaran los bebés. Rose está tan lista para esto, no sé cómo voy a agradecerle a Edward, pero encontraré la forma.

Pude escuchar a mis chicas moviéndose por la casa cuando llegué, estaban esperando sus masajes, sin duda. Bueno, un masajista acaba de llegar.

**A/N Many Thanks to Bells for all her translations. Without her this wouldn't be in spanish. She is the best translator i've encountered! And with her help When the Missing Come Home in English has beed removed from the theif who plagerizied it. Love her to pieces!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Transalator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XIII:**

**Victoria's POV**

"Nada de bromas, sabes por qué hacemos esto, así que no lo jodas otra vez, James." Me aseguré de mirarle a los ojos y apuntarle al pecho con el dedo.

"¡Yo no lo jodí! Carlisle hizo trampas, esperó hasta que alcanzamos nuestro máximo y luego ofreció más de lo podíamos cubrir." Frunció el ceño.

"Mira… no quiero excusas, si volvemos sin ella serán nuestras cabezas las que rodarán." Y a mí me gustaba mi cabeza donde estaba.

"¿Realmente cree que esto funcionará?"

"Lo hace, y no estoy dispuesta a contradecirle. ¿Y tú, Laurent?"

"No, en realidad no. Prefiero mi cabeza justo donde está." Tendría problemas para culparle a él si esto acababa mal.

"Laurent, has estado vigilándoles una semana, ¿estás seguro de que no saben que vamos?"

"No, no me han visto y no han mostrado señales de saberlo. De hecho, ahora mismo, dos de ellos se quedan en una segunda casa de la propiedad con una humana embarazada."

"Nunca he entendido la necesidad de producir híbridos, solo son buenos para los frentes. De esa forma ellos mueren primero." Solté una risita.

"Vale, así que todos conocemos el plan. Cogemos a la chica y nos largamos de allí. Con suerte no se darán cuenta de que hemos estado allí hasta que nos hayamos marchado."

**Bella's POV**

"¿Edward?" Estiré el brazo y encontré la cama vacía.

"Ha tenido que salir un momento. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Esme. ¿Dónde ha ido?"

"Hay tres vampiros que vienen buscando saltar la verja."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?"

"Creo que te has olvidado de dónde y cuándo." Rose rió, haciendo que me preguntara quién demonios estaba en la habitación.

Cuando encendí la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, me quedé atónita al ver a todas las mujeres de la familia en mi habitación, incluidas Rose y Elisabeth. Estaba muy segura de que se pudo ver el miedo en mi cara cuando me di cuenta de que no estarían todas aquí si no fuera algo importante. El hecho de que Rose y Elisabeth estuvieran aquí gritaba que era el momento perfecto para entrar en pánico, Emmett no las habría traído aquí por nada.

"Está bien, Bella. Estarán aquí tan pronto como sea seguro para nosotras." Alice subió a la cama y me cogió de la mano.

No pude evitar preguntarme si todos estaban bien en el recinto. Sin embargo, mi mayor miedo era que Edward saliera dañado a solo dos semanas de que diera a luz. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo manejaría perder a mi pareja antes del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir sin él.

Fueron sin duda las cuatro horas más largas de mi vida. Rose las pasó caminando de un lado a otro mientras Elisabeth se echaba una siesta en la cama a mi lado. Alice pasó el tiempo buscando en nuestros futuros con la mano de Esme entrelazada con la suya.

**Edward's POV**

Mientras veía a mi ángel dormir, tuve el desafortunado placer de compartir la visión que tuvo Alice. Sabía que no había visto a James por última vez, pero no esperaba que fuera a volver con dos amigos. Según la visión, solo nos quedaban unas pocas horas antes de que llegaran, así que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mejor que estuviéramos todos juntos. Emmett aceptó traer a Rose y Elisabeth y que se quedaran en la habitación con Bella. Alice y Esme aceptaron a regañadientes que también iban a quedarse atrás. Alice peleó con Jasper, pero finalmente él la aplacó. Me aseguré de encontrarme con ellos fuera de mi puerta.

"Por favor, damas, Bella está durmiendo y me gustaría que siguiera así. Cuanto menos estrés tenga ahora mismo, mejor." No se molestaron en contestar, en su lugar, solo rodaron los ojos y entraron en silencio en la habitación.

Una vez que cerré la puerta, me uní a todos los demás en la sala de estar para discutir estrategias. Como era habitual, Jasper tenía cubierto cada posible punto de ataque. Ya que sabíamos dónde y cuándo, iba a ser algo fácil, al menos eso esperábamos. Me encontré a mí mismo poniéndome ansioso según nos acercábamos a la puerta principal. Realmente no me gustaba el hecho de que quedaríamos expuestos a los lobos al estar fuera. Una vez que salimos, Jasper nos envió a los mejores escondites posibles. Lo consideró todo según las corrientes de aire y las sombras.

Después de Carlisle, él era el mayor de todos nosotros, pero sus puntos fuertes venían por haber estado en las guerras que iniciaron nuestro estilo de vida actual. En realidad, él estuvo presente cuando los neófitos surgieron en el noreste, cuando las sangrientas batallas llamaron su atención. Los líderes del sur intentaron detenerles, pero habían perdido el control. El trabajo de Jasper en las guerras de los vampiros era entrenar y prescindir. Había visto sus recuerdos de la carnicería que se provocó cuando los Volturi se negaron a ayudar. Era algo que no querría volver a presenciar.

Cuando James finalmente caminó por la carretera que dirigía a nuestra puerta principal, sentí ansias de acabar con esto. Leer sus pensamientos me dejó saber que aún no habían captado esencias. Para cuando la brisa les llevó nuestros olores, era demasiado tarde y los teníamos rodeados. Como habíamos acordado antes, fuimos primero a por los hombres, mientras Carlisle retenía a la chica. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de resistirse cuando él se puso detrás de ella y la agarró por la garganta. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, estaba inmovilizada.

Sin embargo, James estaba disfrutando el juego, como él lo veía. Encontraba esto divertido y su sonrisa solo era una prueba de sus pensamientos. Pero también, nunca se había encontrado con dos futuros padres, que harían cualquier cosa para proteger a sus parejas y descendientes. Emmett estaba muy excitado por acabar con el amigo llamado Laurent. Jasper iba a ayudar a cualquiera de nosotros que lo necesitara.

Tuve a James de espaldas contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de ver a la chica, Victoria, ser atrapada. Le devolví el gruñido con uno de los míos. Siguiendo sus pensamientos, me mantuve un paso por delante, moviéndome y agachándome con cada movimiento que él hacía.

"¡Nunca la tendrás, es mía!"

"¡Hicisteis trampas en la subasta, yo debería tenerla!"

"¡No hicimos trampas, solo perdiste! Nadie dijo que no se pudiera aumentar la puja." Sonreí porque nosotros sabíamos que pagaríamos.

"Gracias a ti Victoria no estuvo muy feliz conmigo." Ahí fue cuando pude ver en sus pensamientos que Victoria le había enviado a comprar a Bella.

La mente de Victoria era una imagen completamente diferente. Su aquelarre había estado teniendo un mal momento con los lobos de su zona. Habían sido atacados repetidamente y estaban teniendo pérdidas. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que, igual que nuestros lobos, la manada de su zona también tenía humanos con ellos. ¿Por qué tenían humanos los lobos? ¿Se alimentaban ellos de humanos? ¿Por qué quería Victoria a Bella si James era su pareja? Ella sabía que la subasta era solo para encontrar parejas. Aro habría intervenido al enterarse de que James con iba a emparejarse con ella.

"¿Por qué quiere a Bella?" gruñí.

"Íbamos a usarla para mantener lejos la resistencia, teniéndola de escudo. Y, si eso fallaba, íbamos a usarla como un artículo de intercambio para hacer una tregua." ¿Por qué la resistencia de Port Angeles querría a Bella?

"Bueno, espero que disfrute de la decepción," gruñí fuertemente.

"Una vez que acabemos aquí, voy a llevarme a esa perra y lo primero en desaparecer será tu prole." Sí, realmente no debería haber dicho eso.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cerrar su enorme boca, le inmovilicé y le arranqué el cuello con los dientes. Sus gritos solo consiguieron envalentonarme. No me sentí satisfecho cuando le arranqué el brazo derecho y empecé a usarlo como un bate de baseball. Se sintió bien golpearle repetidamente con él pero, cuando se hizo aburrido, le arranqué el otro. Cuando el deseo de volver con Bella surgió en mí, decidí terminarlo rápidamente. Esperé su siguiente movimiento para agarrarle por el pelo rubio y arrancarle la cabeza limpiamente de los hombros, mientras Victoria miraba. Laurent estaba muy ocupado intentando mantener a Emmett a raya pero fue inútil porque Emmett era una fuerza de la naturaleza y aplastó la cabeza de Laurent en sus manos. Jasper ya había empezado la hoguera para quemar los trozos. Ayudé a Emmett a lanzar otro tronco al fuego ahora que ya no se preocupaba por la cabeza de Laurent. Y eso nos dejó pensando qué hacer con Victoria. Según sus pensamientos, nunca renunciaría a buscar venganza, así que Jasper tomó la decisión de acabar con ella mientras tuviéramos la oportunidad. Mientras Carlisle la sostenía, Jasper agarró un brazo y Emmett el otro, dejándome a mí la cabeza. Simultáneamente, la descuartizamos en un fluido tirón. Se había ido.

**Bella's POV**

Supe que habían vuelto cuando en la cara de Alice se formó una amplia sonrisa como si fuera la mañana de Navidad. Todas podían oler a cualquiera que entrara en la casa. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió, exponiendo a Edward en toda su gloria. Antes de poder detenerme, estaba caminando hacia él.

"Edward," susurré.

"Bella." Soltó una risita al atraparme cuando me lancé a sus brazos.

"¿Me has extrañado, amor?"

"Sí," susurré en su oído antes de inhalar su esencia.

El mundo entero podía desaparecer y a mí no podía importarme menos ahora que él estaba de vuelta en mis brazos a salvo. Me levantó y me llevó a la cama mientras los demás salían, dejándonos solos. Una vez que alcanzamos la cama, se aseguró de llenarme de los besos que necesitaba desesperadamente antes de poder quedarme dormida.

**A/N Thank you Bells! as always I love ya! For those who read in English as well my novel Mocked by Destiny has been released in February and Mocked by Faith is on order now for release on the 25th. They both are available through The Writer's Coffee Shop Publishing House. Hope you'll check them out. xoxox nails233**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XIV:**

**Edward's POV**

"¡Hoy es el día! Espero que estéis listos para conocer al primer miembro nacido de forma natural de la familia Cullen," anunció Carlisle orgullosamente.

"¿Estás seguro?" Estaba un poco nervioso por convertirme en padre por primera vez.

"Sí, Edward, estoy bastante seguro. ¿Estás listo? La primera parte es responsabilidad tuya. Yo solo entraré después para el parto real, pero tú tienes que hacer que rompa aguas. A no ser que quieras que yo la abra cortándola y saque al niño así." _Sí… no, definitivamente no quiero eso_.

"¡No! Yo me encargaré de ello. Cuando esté hecho, te llamaré y podrás hacer la parte dura."

"Deja de reírte, Jasper." ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar lo duro que puedo ponerme? No he tenido el placer de intimar con Bella en seis semanas. ¡Por supuesto que no tendré problemas para hacer que rompa aguas!

Me tomé un momento para pensarlo todo. Era abrumador cuánto había cambiado mi vida desde que la primera visión de Bella le había llegado a Alice. Quedé cautivado en cuanto la vi, todo desde su cara con forma de corazón a sus brillantes ojos, incluso sus suaves mechones caoba me cautivaron. Ahora era su inflamado abdomen lo que me tenía encantado, solo de saber que yo había puesto esa vida ahí. Decidí que, por mucho que quería inducir el parto, quería dejarla dormir un poco más, ya que iba a ser un día largo para ella.

Cuando Angela llegó con su bandeja del desayuno, me sentí mal por devolverla, pero las reglas decían que nada de comida hasta después del parto. Angela lo entendió y dijo que lo guardaría para más tarde. También dijo que estaría esperando fuera para poder estar con Bella después del parto. Se habían hecho muy amigas desde que Jessica se fue al entrenamiento. Me sentía agradecido por eso; Bella necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar como amiga. Sus visitas a su madre las dos semanas pasadas también habían mejorado su estado de ánimo. Sam incluso se había superado en su esfuerzo por repoblar nuestro bosque. Ahora trae una variedad de animales dos veces a la semana. Tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle por la manada de Port Angeles y, aunque él conocía a muchos de ellos personalmente, no sabía porqué querían a Bella. Al final, había aceptado enviar a algunos chuchos para ver si ellos podían enterarse. También pude tener un rápido vistazo a través de su mente de Leah viéndose redonda y feliz con su embarazo.

"Edward, de nuevo con la mirada perdida." Bella se había despertado mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"Buenos días, hermosa, Carlisle ha tomado una decisión esta mañana." Se veía adorable cuando intentaba mirar sobre su barriga.

"Y, ¿cuál es?" Pude ver la esperanza en sus ojos mientras intentaba incorporarse apoyándose en sus codos.

"Ha dicho que hoy es el día. ¿Estás lista, amor?" pregunté mientras me arrodillaba al lado de la cama.

"Sí, eso creo. Y, ¿de qué forma vamos a hacerlo?" Movió las cejas.

"¡De la divertida, por supuesto!" Como si lo dudara.

Solo saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder hizo que me pusiera en posición de ataque contra mi pretendida presa, Bella, si no dejaba de soltar risitas iba a embestir. Vale, iba a hacerlo de todas formas. No detuvo sus risitas hasta que uní mis labios a los suyos pasionalmente. Me estaba deleitando en el sabor cuando me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo iba dos pasos por delante de mí. Solo ella podía hacerle estas cosas a mi cuerpo. El único problema era cómo llegar a ella alrededor de su lleno centro. Tras unos ajustes, me coloqué detrás de ella mientras ella se inclinaba contra mi pecho tan cerca como podía. Esta posición me daba el mejor acceso a su hermoso pecho. Se sentía tan bien masajearlo de nuevo. Por supuesto, Bella no podía contener sus gemidos. No era que me importara si era ruidosa, estaba tan perdido en sentirla contra mí que el ruido apenas se registró en mi cerebro.

Se quejó ligeramente cuando, en un fluido movimiento, su camisón desapareció. Estaba demasiado desesperado como para esperar a que se quitara la ofensiva prenda. Sabía que estábamos haciendo esto para inducir el parto, pero no había razón para que no disfrutáramos los dos de ello mientras pudiéramos. Hice un esfuerzo especial por masajear cada pulgada de su cuerpo mientras estimulaba su excitación. Besando y acariciando cada pulgada disponible de su piel expuesta de la cabeza a los pies. La vista de su cuerpo, incluso hinchado con mi hijo, era absolutamente gloriosa. Mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz, me permití perderme en su excelente esencia.

Cuando no pude seguir luchando contra las necesidades, moví un poco a Bella hacia delante. Ella se arrodilló frente a mí sujetándose del cabecero. Con unos movimientos de mis dedos, tuve a Bella lista para mi inminente intrusión. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo constantemente que, si íbamos a disfrutar esto, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Con eso en mente, entré lentamente pero fui recompensado por Bella cuando empezó a gemir mi nombre. Eso solo hizo que fuera más complicado no hacerlo más rápido. Para cuando estuve completamente envuelto por sus paredes íntimas, Bella estaba jadeando y moviéndose contra mí. Le permití dirigirlo sabiendo que una vez que estuviera satisfecha yo la seguiría rápidamente. Cuando sentí sus paredes temblar, supe que era el momento de que me liberara dentro de ella.

"Bella… es la hora, mi amor, agárrate fuerte," le avisé antes de embestir tres veces más y gruñir mientras lo hacía, con una fuerte embestida más, escuché como rompía aguas.

Ella se agarró al cabecero y casi inmediatamente empezó a jadear cuando empezó su primera contracción. Juntos bajamos a la cama y respiramos profundamente al ritmo de sus contracciones. Al principio eran leves y durante la siguiente hora aumentaron en intensidad. Le ayudé durante cada una y le susurré cuando acababan. Finalmente, solo pasaron cinco minutos entre cada contracción y supe que tenía que llamar a Carlisle. Ajusté las sábanas para cubrir todos los lugares adecuados. Cuando Carlisle estuvo a punto de entrar, escuché sus pensamientos y me pillaron con la guardia baja.

"¿A qué te refieres con que ya la has examinado?"

"Edward, por favor, tuve que examinarla para determinar el momento de parir al niño." _¡ÉL LA HABÍA TOCADO!_

"¿Cuándo?" gruñí.

"Ayer cuando estabas cazando, creí que lo sabías. Edward, no le habría dejado si hubiera sabido que no lo sabías," suplicó Bella, pero yo ya estaba demasiado perdido en mis celos como para que me importara.

"¡¿Cómo has podido tocarla sin que yo estuviera presente? ¡Y apuesto a que a ti te encantó tener a otro hombre entre tus piernas!" Supe en cuanto las palabras dejaron mi boca, que la había destrozado; la mirada horrorizada de su cara lo decía todo.

"¡Edward, por favor, escúchanos, no estás pensando con claridad!" Antes de que Esme tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada más, salí por la puerta y me alejé de ellos corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían.

Una vez fuera de la casa, me presioné incluso más. Todo el tiempo corrí hacia las montañas, eché humo con visiones de Bella disfrutando el toque de Carlisle. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza sin importar cuánto lo intentara. La imaginé gimiendo mientras él introducía sus dedos profundamente en ella. La imagen de él ronroneando por el olor de su excitación siguió rápidamente. Finalmente me rendí y dejé de correr, me senté en un tronco recién caído y simplemente dejé que la miseria me llenara. Apenas me di cuenta de que había empezado a nevar. Honestamente, era lo último que me importaba. Una hora más tarde una frenética Alice gritaba en mi cabeza.

"_¡Edward, los dos están muriendo!"_ Tenía que haberla oído mal, no había forma de que Bella y el bebé estuvieran muriendo, Carlisle estaba ahí para ellos ahora.

**Bella's POV**

"¡Edward, por favor, no nos dejes!" Ni siquiera sé si me oyó.

"Bella, por favor, él volverá, ahora tienes que dejarme ver el progreso del bebé." _¿Está de broma? ¡Todo esto es su culpa!_

"¡No!"

"¡Bella, tienes que abrir las piernas! ¡Tengo que ayudarte!" _No sin Edward._

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Yo no tengo que hacer nada y no puedes obligarme!" Supe cuando escuché a Alice jadear que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Carlisle, no va a parir, pretende luchar contra las contracciones. No va a empujar, va a contener al bebé hasta que se maten los dos.

"¡Bella, no puedes hacer eso! Cuando Edward vuelva estará devastado. Todos lo estaremos, eres un miembro de nuestra familia. ¡No podemos perderos a los dos, por favor!" Me di la vuelta manteniendo las piernas juntas, ignorando las súplicas de Esme.

En lo que a mí me concernía, era tanto culpa suya como lo era de Carlisle. Cuando ellos entraron en nuestro dormitorio después de que Edward se marchara, creí que Edward solo quería que tuviera algo de privacidad. No tenía ni idea de que él no sabía nada del examen interno. Yo nunca lo habría permitido. Ahora se había marchado, nos había abandonado. No me quería más; a sus ojos, estaba contaminada a sus ojos. Él nunca me perdonaría. Había sido entrenada en esto. Los vampiros nunca olvidan.

Debería haberle preguntado antes de permitirle acercarse a mí, así que en parte también era culpa mía pero, al menos, yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Sabía que nunca podría vivir sin Edward y, si yo me iba, me llevaba a mi hijo conmigo. Sé que suena egoísta, pero la idea de dejarle aquí con un padre que le odiaría no me parecía bien. Al menos, si me lo llevaba conmigo, podría amarle eternamente.

"Carlisle, ¿puedes sacarlo quirúrgicamente?"

"No tengo nada de lo que se necesita, tendría que estar despierta todo el tiempo, perdería mucha sangre y no tenemos nada para volverla a cerrar. Si saco al bebé, tendría que convertirla inmediatamente para evitar que muera."

"¿Qué me dices de la clínica?"

"No hay tiempo ni aunque corramos con ella. No podríamos llegar a tiempo. Lo que necesitamos es que Edward vuelva."

"Iré a buscarle." Escuché a Alice marcharse, pero no tenía fe en que ella pudiera hacerle volver. Y, ¿realmente quería yo que él volviera solo para salvarnos?

"Eso es mejor que perderla a ella y al bebé," escuché a Esme, pero no iba a permitir que sucediera, no quería pasar una eternidad sin Edward.

**A/N Thank you Bells! as always I love ya! For those who read in English as well my novel Mocked by Destiny has been released in February and Mocked by Faith is on order now for release on the 25th. They both are available through The Writer's Coffee Shop Publishing House. Hope you'll check them out. xoxox nails233**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XV:**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, estás equivocada. Carlisle no la dejará morir después de todo. ¡La trajo aquí para él mismo!"

"No, él no la quiere de esa forma. ¿Realmente crees que se la tiró mientras Esme miraba?" Genial, más visiones para tentarme.

"¿Esme estaba ahí?"

"Por supuesto que lo estaba, Carlisle no quiere a Bella. Todo lo que él ha querido de Bella era que ella te hiciera feliz." Cosa que había hecho sin siquiera intentarlo.

"Muéstrame qué está pasando con Bella." Necesitaba saber si me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Realmente decía la verdad. Vi a Bella mientras luchaba contra la familia con cada contracción, resistiendo la necesidad de empujar y con las piernas cerradas. Estaba sufriendo mucho, su cara se distorsionaba con cada contracción. Todos le suplicaban que se rindiera, pero ella solo les ignoraba y sufría en silencio, sin mirarles en ningún momento.

Cuando la visión acabó, me di cuenta de mi error. Había pagado mis celos con la persona que era tan víctima como yo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? El amor de mi vida estaba muriendo porque la había dejado, sin mencionar que ella cree que ahora la odio. Es culpa mía por lo que le dije enfadado. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir para no vivir sin mí. Para el momento en que pensé en volver corriendo con Bella, ya estaba a mitad de camino. Afortunadamente, no me había alejado demasiado, porque entré corriendo en mi habitación cinco minutos después de que Alice me encontrara.

"Bella… por favor, amor, no hagas esto. No me dejes. No decía enserio lo de antes. Fue dicho por el enfado y lo siento. No debería haberte hablado así. Tú no lo sabías. Por favor, amor, abre las piernas y empujemos juntos por nuestro bebé, ¿por favor?" supliqué.

"No, solo lo dices para que puedas tener al bebé y luego me dejarás. Ahora crees que estoy sucia." Me estaba matando ver la vergüenza que ella sentía por mis asquerosas palabras. Me daba asco a mí mismo.

"No… nunca, puedo ver en los pensamientos de Esme y Carlisle que no pasó nada inapropiado. No estás sucia, eres mi pareja y te quiero para siempre. Isabella Swan, ¿te casarás conmigo?" dije mientras me arrodillaba al lado de la cama.

"Los vampiros no se casan." Se estremeció con una nueva contracción.

"Eso no significa que no podamos. Sería un honor ser tu esposo y que tú fueras mi mujer."

"Edward, no sé si sigo teniendo fuerza para empujar." Podía verlo en su cara, se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

"Estoy aquí, te ayudaré con ello, échate hacia delante para que pueda sentarme detrás de ti." Con un poco de ayuda finalmente la sentamos y me coloqué detrás de ella de forma que su espalda descansara contra mi pecho y mis piernas estuvieran paralelas a las suyas.

No luchó cuando Esme tomó una pierna y la puso sobre la mía. Alice hizo lo mismo al otro lado. Solo fue necesario que abriera mis piernas y las doblara por las rodillas para que ella pudiera abrirse lo suficiente como para que el bebé saliera. Con mis manos entre su barriga y sus muslos, esperamos un minuto por la siguiente contracción. Cuando empezó, usé las manos para aplicar presión en su barriga para ayudar al bebé a bajar mientras Bella gruñía al empujar. Carlisle estaba ahora entre sus piernas con Esme a su lado para tomar al bebé y limpiarlo adecuadamente. Finalmente, tras empujar por tercera vez, Carlisle dijo que podía empezar a ver la cabeza. Cuando llegó la siguiente contracción, la cabeza se liberó. Con la tercera contracción, Bella lo dio todo, pero apenas habían salido los hombros cuando se le acabó la energía. Por tanto, dependía de mí y Alice empujar en su estómago para liberar al bebé. Con una última contracción, el bebé fue liberado y todos pudimos soltar un suspiro de alivio. Esme tomó posesión rápidamente de mi hija que gritaba mientras esperábamos que Bella soltara la placenta.

Puedes imaginar nuestra sorpresa cuando en su lugar apareció otra cabeza. Carlisle jadeó, nunca se nos había ocurrido que Bella pudiera tener un embarazo múltiple. Con Bella ahora apenas consciente, dependía de nosotros hacer todo el trabajo para salvar las otras dos vidas que aún estaban amenazadas. Pulgada a pulgada, el bebé bajó hasta que la cara quedó expuesta. Tras dos minutos más de empujar por Bella, los hombros del mellizo quedaron expuestos y el bebé se deslizó fuera fácilmente. A diferencia de su hermana, ésta no lloraba, de hecho, ni siquiera respiraba. Carlisle actuó rápidamente reanimando el pequeño cuerpo. Tras dos agonizantes minutos de compresiones pectorales y forzar aire en la boca del frágil bebé, la niña gritó fuertemente para anunciar que iba a conseguirlo. Con toda mi atención enfocada en Bella, no tuve la oportunidad de ver a las mellizas, pero habría tiempo para eso después. Alice se llevó a la segunda niña para limpiarla mientras Carlisle y yo nos concentrábamos en quitar la placenta.

Bella había caído en la inconsciencia a este punto, así que Carlisle la revisó de cerca. Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Él llamó a la enfermera que trabajaba en la clínica y le pidió que trajera algunas cosas para ayudar a asegurar que Bella sobreviviría. Pasaría media hora antes de que ella pudiera cogerlo todo y venir a la casa. Una vez que Bella estuvo situada de forma cómoda y cubierta apropiadamente, llamé a Angela para que pudiera sentarse con ella. Quería a Bella rodeada de aquellos que la querían como esfuerzo por instarla a que luchara.

"Edward, va a estar bien, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Alice, también he visto tu visión, lo único que no sé es si podrá perdonarme."

**Bella's POV**

Mis ojos no dejaban de luchar por mantenerse cerrados, pero yo luché igualmente. Escuché como Edward suplicaba perdón repetidamente a mi oído. No quería nada más que perdonarle, ya que nunca le había culpado en primer lugar. La oscuridad no desaparecía, por mucho que lo intentaba, se mantenía en mi cerebro.

"Sigue hablándole, Edward. Está escuchando." Jasper debía de haber entrado en la habitación.

"¿Me odia, Jasper? No puedo vivir conmigo mismo si lo hace. Simplemente salté al saber que alguien la había tocado de una forma que solo debería hacerlo yo."

"Edward, Carlisle nunca la tocó de la forma que lo haces tú. Él nunca lo haría, es un caballero ante todo. Hombre, ninguno de nosotros quiere a Bella de esa forma. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta… no, no te odia."

"Ella no respondió mi pregunta… sobre casarnos. Me pregunto si ha sido porque había querido decirme que no."

"Tal vez deberías explicarle porqué quieres casarte con ella para que entienda la proposición."

"Lo haré cuando se despierte. Le diré la verdad, que quiero que los de nuestros dos tipos sepan que ella es mi único y verdadero amor."

"Tú sabes que ella te ama tan profundamente como cualquier vampiro que haya visto."

"Sí, creo que lo sé, pero eso era antes de que lo jodiera todo… de nuevo. Parece que tengo el hábito de hacer eso con ella."

Sus palabras me dieron fuerza mientras intentaba apartar la oscuridad. Tras unos minutos, empezó a funcionar lentamente. Realmente no quería que él sufriera innecesariamente, así que empujé más fuerte en mi mente. Finalmente, pude ver más luz contra mis párpados.

"¿Edward?"

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"

"Solo cansada, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Ayer tuviste un día largo. Siento mucho habértelo hecho más difícil. Realmente no quería decir lo que dije sobre que deseabas a Carlisle. Los celos son una cosa muy fea."

"Conozco ese sentimiento bastante bien, creo que puedes recordar qué pasó cuando hice algo tonto por estar celosa." Sonreí para que él supiera que estaba perdonado.

"Te amo, Bella, para siempre. Por favor, no me dejes nunca," suplicó en mi oído.

"Sshhh… Edward, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Fuiste tú quién me dejaste, ¿recuerdas? Yo siempre te amaré si me lo permites."

"Siempre te permitiré amarme, Bella. Tenemos que hablar sobre el parto, no fue mucho como se había planeado." Mi respiración se disparó. ¿Qué me había perdido?

"Edward, est-est…" Ni siquiera podía decir las palabras.

"Bella… ayer tuviste mellizas idénticas." ¿Mellizas?

"¿De verdad? ¿Están bien? No les pasa nada malo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, amor, están perfectas, aunque una no tuvo un comienzo fácil. Aparentemente, su madre estaba siendo terca y se negó a empezar sin que el padre estuviera presente." Solté una risita cuando él curvó una ceja de forma acusatoria. Sabía que no estaba enfadado conmigo, definitivamente estaba preocupado, pero no enfadado.

"No me sueltes risitas, jovencita, podrías haber muerto y matado a mis hijas, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Por ahora, ¿te gustaría conocer a tus hijas?"

"Sí, por favor. Me siento un poco vacía sin ellas." Él asintió y se fue por el pasillo para recogerlas.

Cuando Carlisle apareció en la puerta, me estremecí. ¿Y si intentaba revisarme otra vez mientras Edward no estaba? ¿Y si Edward volvía a culparme de su presencia? Gracias a Dios, Jasper y Alice llegaron para que Edward viera que no pasaba nada.

"Carlisle, ahora tiene miedo de ti. Tal vez quieras mantener las distancias un tiempo." Pude ver que esta información le molestaba, pero no iba a mentir. Temía que me lo arrebatara todo.

"Lo sé y es culpa mía, así que tendré que vivir con eso hasta que pueda perdonarme."

Todo fueron sonrisas cuando Edward entró con dos bultos rosas, uno en cada brazo. Él sonreía de lado a lado y eso me hizo amarle incluso más, cosa que no creía que fuera posible. Grácilmente, puso uno en mi brazo izquierdo y otro en mi brazo derecho. Me quedé completamente impresionada al mirar las dos caras idénticas devolviéndome la mirada. Eran impresionantemente hermosas con sus complexiones pálidas, suaves rizos marrones y ojos verde esmeralda. Eran la mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo.

"Así que, Bella, ¿cómo se llaman?" preguntó Edward.

El acuerdo era que él nombraría a los chicos y yo nombraría a las chicas. "Anastasia y Angelica." Todos sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron.

**A/N Thank you Bells! as always I love ya! For those who read in English as well my novel Mocked by Destiny has been released in February and Mocked by Faith is on order now for release on the 25th. They both are available through The Writer's Coffee Shop Publishing House. Hope you'll check them out. xoxox nails233**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XVI:**

**Bella's POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que las mellizas nacieron, lo que, por supuesto, significa que tuve que pasar la semana en la cama con Esme paseándose por allí con un número interminable de niñeras. Unas no me gustaban a mí o de otras a Edward no le gustaban sus pensamientos. Cuando llegamos a las tres últimas candidatas, un rayo de esperanza brilló a través de la puerta. Edward no pudo encontrar nada malo en ella y ella solo emanaba comodidad al estar en su presencia. Su nombre era Maggie y venía de un aquelarre de Irlanda. Por su apariencia, diría que la habían convertido antes de cumplir los dieciocho años. Era realmente hermosa con largos rizos rojos y ojos dorados. Aparentemente, no había sido cacheada al llegar porque en su vida humana venía de una familia de brujas y sus ojos mostraban su dieta especial. Tenía un don, podía saber si alguien estaba mintiendo. Había elegido convertirse en niñera porque fue convertida antes de poder tener un hijo propio. No muchos vampiros eligen tal trabajo. Esme y Maggie se hicieron amigas instantáneamente, incluso Rosalie creía que era agradable. Ella había elegido otra de las niñeras rechazadas. Una humana llamada Sue que era Nativa Americana, un poco más joven que mi madre.

"Buenos días, Señora Bella. Al Señor Edward le gustaría que se vistiera hoy. Va a llevarla a usted y a las mellizas a ver a su madre en el recinto."

"¿Está Maggie preparando a las mellizas?"

"Sí, él le ha enseñado exactamente como las quiere vestidas para este tiempo."

"¿Prefiere el jersey azul oscuro o el rojo para combinar con sus leggings negros?"

"Azul oscuro, creo. Angela, ¿crees que a mi madre le parecerá bien que sean medio-vampiras?"

"¿Qué hay que no pueda gustar? Son absolutamente hermosas, cariñosas y dulces. Es difícil imaginar siquiera que son medio-vampiras." Su cálida sonrisa me dio la esperanza de que ella tal vez solo quisiera estar en la vida de sus nietas.

Me di prisa al vestirme ya que estaba entusiasmada por ver si mi madre las querría. Edward me estaba esperando cuando salí del baño. Dios, se veía hermoso con esos vaqueros y la sudadera gris con capucha. Sonreí cuando me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Ya sabes, es difícil resistirse a ti cuando te ves tan apetitosa," ronroneó en mi oído.

"Dos semanas más," susurré cuando él soltó el aire en mi cuello haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrío.

Y esas dos semanas iban a ser mi muerte. Entendía la razón médica pero, ¡maldición! Lo mejor que podía obtener era sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras me llevaba a la furgoneta. Maggie ya estaba en ella con las mellizas esperándonos. A las mellizas pareció gustarles el viaje en coche hasta la puerta. Pasaron el tiempo arrullando a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar que éramos, por supuesto, todos. Sabía que los híbridos crecían más rápido que los humanos, pero aún me impresionaba cada mañana cuando me las traían para que las alimentara. Con solo una semana, parecían un niño humano de tres meses. No sé si Edward miraba cada alimentación para verme parcialmente desnuda o para asegurarse de que no me mordían. Creo que era un poco las dos cosas. Una hora más tarde, cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta trasera, Renee y Sam ya nos estaban esperando.

Una vez que Maggie y yo tuvimos cada una a un bebé envuelto en nuestras capas, Edward nos abrió la puerta. Me alegraba de que Alice me hubiera dado algo de ropa de invierno, ya que hacía mucho frío fuera y, si el cielo indicaba algo, probablemente iba a nevar. Renee y Sam tenían enormes sonrisas mientras nos acercábamos al túnel que dirigía a los corrales en los que Sam solía dejar los animales.

"Renee, Sam y tú vais a tener que entrar en el túnel." Se podía ver su aprehensión y eso no le estaba sentando bien a Sam.

"Renee, no tenemos que hacer esto, podemos verlas perfectamente a través de la verja." Vi cuando Renee le dio palmaditas en el brazo, su oposición acabó antes de empezar, no podía negarle nada.

Una vez que estuvieron en el túnel, Edward le quitó la electricidad a la puerta antes de abrirla y hacernos un gesto para que entráramos. A regañadientes, Sam soltó a Renee para que ella pudiera darme un abrazo. En cuanto extendí los brazos, ella tomó a Angelica en un cariñoso abrazo y, al mismo tiempo, Sam tomó a Anastasia en sus brazos. Juntos les hicieron arrumacos a cada uno de los bebés antes de intercambiárselos. De repente, Edward y Sam empezaron a gruñir al mismo tiempo.

"¡Edward, no son de nuestra manada!"

"Bella, lleva a los bebés a la casa de reuniones. ¡Iré a buscarte cuando esto acabe!"

"Renee, ve con ellas. ¡Edward te sacará después de que nos ocupemos de esto!"

En cuanto nos apartamos de la verja, Sam salió corriendo al otro lado y Edward activó la electricidad. La sirena chillaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nosotras entrábamos corriendo en la casa de reuniones. Ben había venido corriendo para encontrarse con Angela, que había venido al recinto con nosotros. Él nos acompañó a la casa de reuniones y, como la vez anterior, él y Angela cuidaron de nosotros al fondo, lejos de ojos curiosos.

**Edward's POV**

"Sam, ¿quiénes son?"

"_Son de Port Angeles, están aquí por Bella. Mi manada está de camino para cubrir la zona_," pensó.

"¡Bueno, no pueden tenerla!"

"_Han traído un humano con ellos. ¡Oh, no, esto es malo, es Charlie Swan!"_

"¿El padre de Bella y marido de Renee?"

"_El mismo, parece que compartimos un enemigo después de todo, ¿quién lo diría?"_

"El resto de mi familia estará aquí en dos minutos. ¿Cómo de lejos están?"

"_A tres o cuatro minutos. Mi manada llegará antes por solo un minuto."_

"¿Qué hay de Leah?"

"_Está escondida con nuestros humanos en las cuevas del norte."_

"Siento llegar tarde, tuve que dejar a las mujeres en la casa antes de venir aquí." Emmett parecía ansioso por pelear. Creo que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado.

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Hey, Jasper, es Charlie Swan y parece que quiere a su hija de vuelta. Sam ha dicho que la manada va a intentar detenerlos antes de que alcancen nuestra verja." Pude ver en su mente que Sam estaba tan petrificado como yo.

"Vale, chicos, mantengamos la calma, solo lucharemos si ellos nos provocan primero." Carlisle siempre era el pacifista.

Estábamos en posición encorvada cuando Charlie apareció subido en la espalda de uno de los nuevos lobos. Él era definitivamente el hombre que había visto en la mente de Renee cuando ella había sostenido a las mellizas. Ella creía que los bebés tenían su pelo. No puedo decir que estuviera entusiasmado por la aparición de tres lobos hostiles, especialmente cuando intentaban robarme a mi familia. Los pensamientos de Charlie eran más borrosos que los del resto de humanos, pero aún podía ver lo que tenía planeado. Él consideraba esto una misión de rescate.

"Entregad a la chica y os dejaremos tranquilos, si no lo hacéis atacaremos." Tenía una sonrisa creída en su cara.

"¡No vas a llevarte a mi pareja ni mis hijas!"

"¿Tu pareja e hijas? Quieres decir que tú…"

"Sí, estoy enamorado de tu hija y sí, tenemos hijas." ¡Quién tiene ahora la expresión creída.

"Tú no eres más que un monstruo que la habrá forzado a estar contigo."

"¡Nunca ha habido forzamientos ni nada de esa naturaleza, y nunca lo habrá!" solté.

"No me digas toda esa mierda. La compraste y la violaste para que llevara a tu prole mutante." Gruñí por su acusación.

"Charlie, estás equivocado. He visto a Bella. Ella ha dejado claro que si intentamos sacarla de aquí, seríamos nosotros quienes la estaríamos forzando." Charlie se veía confundido, pero su pregunta principal era quién era Sam y qué tenía que ver con todo esto.

"Y, ¿por qué debería creerte? Parece que estás de su lado." Sí, la manada de Sam no estaba muy feliz por esa declaración.

"Mi nombre es Sam Uley y soy del Alfa de la manada de La Push. Y, no, no estamos de su lado, pero tenemos una tregua con ellos porque no se alimentan de humanos. Si no me crees mira sus ojos. ¿Ves la diferencia?"

"Y entonces, ¿qué beben?"

"Animales en realidad. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia." Carlisle hizo un gesto hacia nosotros.

"Entonces, ¿por qué está Bella aquí? ¿Es tu máquina de bebés?" Cuando empezó a imaginarme violando a Bella realmente quise decapitarle.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Ya he dicho esto, amo a Bella y ella a mí! ¡Nunca la forzaría a nada!"

"Te está diciendo la verdad, Charlie, ellos se aman. Él besa el suelo por el que ella pisa."

"¿Renee?" Sam no estaba muy feliz porque hubiera salido para defender nuestra relación.

"Sí, Charlie, soy yo."

"Pero… ¿Cómo, cuándo?"

"Cuando me echaron de Forks, Sam me encontró vagando por el bosque y me dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Me salvó, protegió y amó." Pude ver a Charlie estremecerse por la palabra amar. Él llevaba años creyendo que ella estaba muerta.

"Quiero ver a Bella con mis propios ojos. ¡Quiero que me lo diga personalmente!" gritó Charlie dañado porque Renee hubiera encontrado a otro.

**A/N Thank you Bells! as always I love ya! For those who read in English as well my novel Mocked by Destiny has been released in February and Mocked by Faith is on order now for release on the 25th. They both are available through The Writer's Coffee Shop Publishing House. Hope you'll check them out. xoxox nails233**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XVII:**

**Edward's POV**

"Quiero ver a Bella con mis propios ojos. ¡Quiero que me lo diga personalmente!" gritó Charlie dañado porque Renee hubiera encontrado a otro.

"Estoy aquí, Charlie." Casi pierdo la cabeza al ver a Bella aparecer detrás de mí.

"Bella, llevo meses buscándote. Creo que es hora de que vengas a casa, con nosotros…" Bella se puso a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

"No. Charlie, esta es mi casa y esta es mi familia, no les dejaré." Charlie no estuvo feliz al oír eso.

"Bella, no perteneces aquí, ellos te compraron como a un trozo de carne. Sé lo que él te hizo." Si no dejaba de pensar en que había tomado a Bella contra su voluntad, iba a arrancarle la cabeza.

"Estás equivocado, él no ha hecho más que amarme desde el momento en que crucé la puerta. Honestamente, yo también le amo. Si intentas hacer que me vaya, yo no dejaré de volver porque aquí es dónde quiero estar." Bella sonreía con orgullo cuando anunció esto y yo también.

"Bella, no puedes hablar enserio. Si lo que te preocupa es la prole lo que te preocupa, no lo estés, ellos cuidarán de sí mimos." Bueno, visiones de mis hijas como los engendros del diablo no era exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente.

"¡No son prole! Son mis hijas, salidas de mis entrañas. Nunca las dejaré, nunca." Charlie estaba ahora doblemente herido porque su mujer estuviera con otro y porque su hija le estuviera rechazando.

"Bella… por favor, acabo de encontrarte. ¿Cómo puedes apartarme así?"

"Eres tú el que se aparta, ahora te sugiero que te vayas." Se siente bastante mal cuando tu padre juega la carta de la desesperación.

"Bella… la resistencia te necesita. No podemos ganar esta guerra sin ti."

"Si esa es la razón por la que has venido, entonces espero que disfrutes de la decepción. Puedes olvidarte de ello. No voy a ninguna parte contigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, yo y mi prole necesitamos comer." Y con eso se dio la vuelta y volvió caminando hasta la casa de reuniones.

Fue difícil para mí no intervenir, pero tenía que dejar que Bella dijera lo suyo. Honestamente, estaba orgulloso porque se hubiera defendido frente a él así.

"Así que… ¿qué va a ser, Charlie? Puedes marcharte pacíficamente o podemos pelear, pero lo has escuchado directamente de Bella. No voy a perder a mi familia. Lucharé por ellos hasta la muerte. Tienes que saberlo antes de tomar tu decisión."

"Mira, puedo pasar por alto lo de tu familia debido a vuestra dieta, pero estás teniendo hijos con mi hija. ¿Cómo sé que no son monstruos como los otros?"

"Porque vamos a criarlas según nuestra dieta y, por cierto, ya quieras oírlo o no, tienes que saber que tienen la mitad de tus genes."

"¿Puedo verlas? ¡Apuesto a que son hermosas!" Sus pensamientos eran cuestionables.

"Solo a través de la verja y luego, después de un tiempo, como Renee, podrás verlas de cera."

"Vale, puedo vivir con eso, si a Sam no le importa que nos quedemos con él un tiempo.

"No… está bien, podemos ayudaros con eso." Sam no estaba encantado porque Charlie fuera a estar tan cerca de Renee.

"Alice, ¿irás a buscarlas por mí?" Estuvo de vuelta antes de que Charlie pudiera pestañear.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Bella volvió rápidamente con una de las mellizas con Maggie a su lado llevando a la otra. Tras soltar un profundo suspiro, apartó la manta que cubría la cara de Angelica e hizo lo mismo por Anastasia. Los pensamientos de Charlie eran sobre lo mucho que sus caras se parecían a la de Bella, excepto por los ojos verdes.

"Son hermosas, igual que su madre."

"Y su padre," añadió Bella haciendo que Charlie se estremeciera ligeramente.

"Cierto… Así que, volveré la próxima vez con Renee y Sam."

En cuanto desaparecieron entre los árboles, Bella corrió a mis brazos y se acurrucó. Había sido demasiado para solo un día, así que los guié a todos hacia la furgoneta para volver a casa. Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros. Jasper condujo para que yo pudiera sentarme atrás y viera a Bella alimentar a las mellizas.

No hay nada como ver a mis hijas succionar tiernamente el hermoso pecho de su madre. Lentamente, se levantó la mitad de la camisa para que su pecho derecho estuviera expuesto; hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para sonreírme satisfecha antes de llevar la pequeña boca de Angelica a su pezón, permitiendo que la niña se uniera a él con seguridad. Tuve que suprimir un gemido, ya que no había tenido permitido intimar con Bella desde el nacimiento, verla alimentar a las niñas no hacía nada por suprimir los deseos que tenía por ella, parecían corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Tuve que darle un golpecito a Angelica en la nariz para que liberara el pecho de Bella ahora vacío. Anastasia estaba igual de hambrienta y se estaba removiendo para llegar al pecho izquierdo de Bella. Como su hermana, se unió al él y succionó. Cuando se secó, Anastasia siseó, esperando más, pero rápidamente la acallé y le recordé que tendría sangre de su biberón cuando llegáramos a casa, lo que les puso lo suficientemente felices a las dos como para dormir el resto del viaje.

**Bella's POV**

Dos días después de ver a Charlie por primera vez, Emmett llamó frenético, Elisabeth se había puesto de parto. En un esfuerzo por evitar que Rosalie y Emmett echaran abajo las paredes de la clínica por los nervios, Edward se unió a Carlisle en la zona de maternidad. Mi mañana iba muy bien, las mellizas se durmieron en sus siestas de media mañana y todo era maravilloso, hasta que volví a mi habitación para ducharme. Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi a una rubia desnuda tumbada en mi cama.

"Oh… hola. ¿Puedes ir a decirle al Señor Edward que su pareja le está esperando?" _¡¿Qué? ¿Perdona?_

"No te quedes ahí mirándome con la boca abierta, niña. Llevo fuera demasiado tiempo como para malgastarlo contigo." Sí, parecía un pez.

"Sí… señora." Di la vuelta tan rápido que me mareé.

Mi primera parada fue en el baño que había al lado de la habitación de las niñas para vomitar los restos de mi desayuno. Maggie estaba frenética pensando que me había puesto enferma, pero le dije amablemente que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo con las mellizas. Honestamente, mi mente estaba demasiado abrumada como para pensar correctamente en ese momento. Realmente no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo cuando arropé a las mellizas y las apreté contra mi pecho. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba saliendo en silencio por la puerta de atrás y corriendo hacia el bosque. No fue hasta que no pude correr más que me di cuenta de que mi cara estaba empapada por las lágrimas.

Nadie había dicho en ningún momento que él ya tenía una pareja. ¿Qué era yo, solo alguien que llevara a sus hijos a quien luego dejaría de lado? Tampoco es que pueda compararme con la belleza de ella. Era la perfección andante y yo tenía suerte cuando conseguía caminar sin caerme. Cuando más pensaba en ello, más me comía el dolor. Podía sentir mi corazón rompiéndose en un millón de trozos. Finalmente llegué a un troncó y colapsé en él. No importaba cuanto intentara que se me ocurriera un plan, no podía. Mi cerebro se negaba a trabajar. Cuando las mellizas empezaron a llorar, supe que tenía que moverme, no podía mantenerlas fuera con el frío y la nieve mientras intentaba alimentarlas. Pensar en mis hijas necesitándome me dio fuerzas hasta que encontré una cueva. Afortunadamente, estaba vacía, así que entré para pasar la larga y fría noche.

**Maggie's POV**

"¡Se han ido!" grité mientras entraba corriendo en la clínica.

"Cálmate, Maggie. ¿Quién se ha ido?"

"Bella y los bebés, se han ido. Cuando volví para ver como estaban, no estaban en el dormitorio, así que fui a tu habitación esperando encontrarla alimentándolas. Pero solo encontré a una pelirroja desnuda en tu cama…" Reproduje lo que había encontrado para que Edward pudiera verlo por sí mismo.

"¡Tanya! ¿Dónde está ahora?" me gruñó Edward.

"Está en tu cama esperando a que vuelvas," dije con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Vamos Maggie, esto termina ahora! Le he dicho inequívocamente, demasiadas vec4es, que esto ya no es divertido." Sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad pero, ¿sabía Bella la verdad?

Le seguí directamente a la casa y al piso de arriba hasta que se quedó congelado en la puerta. "Tanya, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vístete y sal de mi cama ahora!"

"Pero Edward, estuvimos de acuerdo en que si antes de tu cumpleaños número 100 no tenían pareja, me darías una oportunidad…"

"¡Y un cuerno! ¡Tú lo dijiste y yo me marché!"

"Bueno… eso no importa, estoy aquí y estoy lista así que, ¿por qué no te unes a mí?" ronroneó y palmeó la cama.

"¡Sal de mi cama! ¿A quién más has visto aquí?"

"Solo a la criada cuando vino a cambiar las sábanas. La pequeña castaña, le dije que fuera a buscarte, pero no ha vuelto," dijo de forma despreocupada mientras empezaba a ponerse la ropa.

"¡No era una criada, era mi pareja!"

"¿Te has emparejado con una humana cuando podías tenerme a mí?"

"No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de discutir mi vida amorosa contigo. Pero gracias a ti, ella se ha marchado con nuestras hijas."

Murmuró, "¿hijas?" cuando ya estábamos a la mitad de las escaleras.

Nos llevó medio segundo encontrar las esencias de Bella y los bebés. Edward estaba frenético mientras empezábamos a correr entre los árboles. Pronto, Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros mientras seguíamos adelante. Gracias a Dios no habían ido muy lejos, al menos no para un vampiro, pero me sorprendí de que hubiera llegado tan lejos con pies de humana, estaba a dos buenas millas de la casa. La cueva estaba en la pared del fondo de un peñasco que daba al oeste, asique estaba bien cubierta del viento del este que se había levantado.

Cuando entramos en la cueva Bella empezó a moverse hacia atrás sujetando fuertemente a las mellizas.

"No… marchaos… no os dejaré que me las quitéis."

"Bella… no estoy aquí para apartarlas de ti. Estoy aquí para llevaros a casa." Ella sacudió la cabeza con fiereza.

"¡Mentiroso! Ya tienes una pareja. ¡La he visto! ¡Me dijo la verdad!"

"No… Bella, no lo hizo, yo también la vi. Edward nunca ha sido su pareja, ella solo esperaba que lo fuera." Me moví hacia delante, dejándole saber que no iba a hacerle daño.

"Pero… ella… desnuda…" Se peleó con las palabras mientras asimilaba las mías. Edward fue directo a ella y la abrazó mientras yo quitaba a los bebés de entre ellos.

"Nunca… quemar… colchón…" Solté una risita y les dejé mientras intentaban con todas sus fuerzas asfixiarse el uno al otro.

No nos quedamos para los fuegos artificiales, ellos necesitaban tiempo para curarse el uno al otro y yo tenía un colchón que quemar. No podía dejar que intimaran en una cama que tenía la esencia de otra mujer, eso estaría mal a muchos niveles.

**A/N Happy Halloween everyone!** **Thank you Bells for the translation! review por favor...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XVIII:**

**Edward's POV**

Incluso después de una necesitada reunión con Bella, aún tuvimos tiempo suficiente para ir a la clínica antes de la nueva llegada. Emmett se estaba volviendo loco, caminando de un lado a otro en la puerta. Rosalie estaba dentro con Elisabeth y Carlisle cuando llegamos. Todo estaba listo y Elisabeth nos estaba suplicando que acabáramos rápido. No había que ser un genio para saber porqué Emmett no podía estar en la habitación con ella, los altos gritos eran más de lo que cualquier vampiro podría aguantar. Bella se quedó dentro y sostuvo la mano de Rose mientras yo intentaba sin éxito calmar a Emmett. Cuando los gritos acabaron abruptamente, Emmett estaba a punto de echar la puerta abajo solo para que esa necesidad se cumpliera cuando Rose salió para anunciar que Carlisle la había sedado para hacerle una cesárea.

**Bella's POV**

El parto de Elisabeth fue muy diferente al mío; conmigo, Edward me hizo romper aguas fácilmente. Sin embargo, con Elisabeth, Carlisle tuvo que abrirla antes de que pudiera provocarle el parto. Era fascinante verlo, ya que la anatomía humana no era algo que nos enseñaran en profundidad en la poca educación que nos daban. Las lecciones principales eran sobre reproducción y como complacer a un vampiro, así que ver a Carlisle trabajar era poesía en vivo. Gracias a Dios, Elisabeth estaba completamente dormida de cintura para abajo gracias a la anestesia que le había puesto. Sostuvo mi mano y lloró suavemente. Su enfermera sabía todo lo que él quería antes de que se lo pidieran. Entendía porqué Rosalie no podía quedarse; la sangre sería demasiado para ella. Así que hora y media después de que empezara, la enfermera me dio al bebé para que se lo llevara a los padres. A Elisabeth le preguntaron si le gustaría coger al bebé, pero le miró con asco y se negó. Podía entender sus razones hasta cierto punto, pero yo no estaba en sus zapatos, ella había sido violada por un vampiro y luego vendida para cubrir las consecuencias.

Carlisle me pidió que sostuviera al bebé hasta que él la hubiera cerrado y, cuando le limpió la sangre, salimos juntos para presentarles a los nuevos padres a su hijo. Rosalie ya había elegido el nombre. Emmett sostuvo a Rosalie en sus brazos mientras nosotros nos aproximábamos al extender ella los brazos para que Carlisle pudiera colocar a su hijo en sus brazos y presentarle a Emmett Jasper McCarty Cullen o EJ para abreviar. Déjaselo a Rosalie para tener ya elegido un apodo. Se podía ver lo feliz que estaba mientras arrullaba a su hijo. No pude evitar soltar una risita cuando Emmett le dio a Edward un abrazo rompehuesos.

"Edward, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por darle a mi Rosie lo único que siempre ha querido. ¡Además de mí, por supuesto!"

"En realidad, os he dado a los dos lo que queríais." Soltó una risita.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Soy papa!" gritó Emmett.

"Vale, chicos, devolvamos al pequeño adentro y llamemos a todos para que vengan a conocerle, ¿vale?" Carlisle sonreía de oreja a oreja por su nuevo nieto.

Edward me abrazó mientras los demás entraban, ya que había demasiada gente ahí dentro como para que entráramos. Edward llamó a Esme, quien ya estaba corriendo antes de que le diera tiempo a colgar. De pie en el umbral de la puerta, en los brazos de Edward, no pude evitar sentir que éramos una familia. Todos sonreímos mientras Rose arrullaba a su hijo. Este no era un lado de Rose que se mostrara a menudo, pero merecía la pena esperar para verlo. Ellos habían esperado demasiado por este placer y me alegraba de que Edward me hubiera roto su promesa el día que compró a Elisabeth en la subasta; de otra manera, ¿quién sabe lo que le habría pasado al pequeño bulto de felicidad que Rose estaba acunando?

El niño fue mostrado felizmente a Esme y Alice cuando llegaron. Jasper se había quedado en casa, ya que teníamos visitantes que aún no conocía, a excepción de uno. Aparentemente, él no quería dejar solas a las mellizas sin protección. Edward y yo abrazamos a la feliz pareja una vez más antes de marcharnos a casa. Sabíamos que las mellizas estaban en la cama, pero aún así queríamos verlas. Así que, subiéndome a su espalda, Edward empezó a correr a casa. Encontré que realmente me gustaba y me daba la habilidad de torturarle mordisqueando y pasando la lengua por su cuello y justo debajo de su oreja. Por la forma en que aceleró el ritmo, diría que le gustaba. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que le mordiera más fuerte, pero cuando se detuvo supe que él no podía esperar hasta que llegáramos a casa, bueno yo tampoco. Sus juguetones gruñidos eran adorables.

"Bella," gruñó mientras me daba la vuelta para que estuviéramos pecho con pecho con él dentro de mi capa.

"Edward," jadeé echando la cabeza atrás mientras él empezaba a succionar en mi hombro, marcándome.

"Oh, Bella… me vuelves loco," gruñó mientras levantaba mi vestido y empezaba a pelearse con mis leggings, desesperado por reclamarme de nuevo.

"Creo… tienes eso… al revés," jadeé en su oído mientras él seguía dejando en el suelo mis botas y leggings.

Dulcemente, me tumbó sobre la suave nieve y él se quedó sobre mí sin apoyar el peso. Su mano se deslizó en los pliegues de mi vestido de terciopelo y lo desabrochó. Por su expresión facial, diría que estaba complacido de que no llevara ropa interior. Con húmedos besos, fue de mi boca a mi cuello, pasó por mis hombros y bajó hasta mi pecho, haciéndome gemir, deteniéndose solo cuando alcanzó mi pezón. Su lengua me iba a volver loca si no me daba más. Le miré a la cara y vi sus ojos medio cerrados y que estaba jadeando. Tras darles a los dos la misma atención, volvió en dirección a mi oreja y se asentó en el hueco de mi cuello.

Para ese momento estaba cansada de esperar y empecé a rozar mi centro contra su dura erección. Él cedió felizmente sacándosela de los pantalones, pero solo para provocarme hasta el cansancio deslizándola contra mí, ahí definitivamente no era donde lo quería. Él rió cuando gemí frustrada. _Oh, pagarás eso más tarde,_ pensé. Cuando estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea, finalmente entró, golpeando en el lugar que necesitaba para enviarme por el borde. Dije una y otra vez su nombre mientras él seguía embistiendo y golpeando el lugar una y otra vez.

"Edward… por favor, ahora… Edward – Yo… ¡Oh, Edward!"

Y con tres rápidas embestidas más, estaba cayendo y arrastrándole conmigo, embistiendo y gritando "¡Bella!" Mientras le miraba a los ojos, todo lo que pude ver era un amor innegable.

**Rosalie's POV**

No hay forma de describir como se sentía tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos. El hecho de que era absolutamente hermoso con su liso y negro pelo y sus ojos azules no se me escapó. Definitivamente iba a volver locas a las mujeres cuando creciera. Tras ochenta y cinco años de espera, finalmente yo era madre y Emmett era padre. Me preocupaba que Elisabeth fuera cambiar de opinión, pero cuando volvimos a la clínica ella ni siquiera quería mirar al niño.

"Enhorabuena, Señora Rosalie, ahora es suyo. Yo solo quiero olvidar que pasó. Solo prométame que le dará la vida que debería tener."

"Se la daré, y mucho más, tú irás al campamento cuando estés recuperada. Ya te hemos construido una casa ahí." Toqué su hombro para que viera que realmente apreciaba lo que me había dado.

"Gracias, Señora. Si le parece bien… ahora necesito descansar, estoy muy cansada." Estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Duerme ahora, te dejaremos aquí con la enfermera, volveré por la mañana para verte." Le acaricié la cabeza mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

Recogí a EJ de los brazos de su abuela y fui a esperar en la furgoneta el viaje de vuelta a casa. Emmett salió poco después con lo que necesitaríamos para cuidar del niño en las próximas semanas. Aún teníamos que ir a la casa de Eleazar para recoger nuestras cosas. Quería tenerlo hecho antes de que fuera a ver a Elisabeth por la mañana. Quería que estuviera cómoda mientras estuviera en la clínica. Pasé todo el viaje de vuelta a la casa mirando fijamente al pequeño niño que completaba nuestras vidas.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, gemí. Podía olerla. ¿Por qué estaba aún aquí? ¿Alguna vez se daría cuenta de que no estaba interesado en ella? Bella se enderezó en cuanto entramos en la sala de estar. Intentó sin éxito escabullirse, pero no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Estaba orgulloso de llamarla mi pareja, al igual que futura esposa, y quería que el mundo lo supiera.

"¿Tanya?"

"Oh… hola, Edward. Solo quería disculparme con tu pareja y explicarle que fui yo quien malentendió, no tú. No deberían culparte por mi indiscreción de ninguna manera." Sorprendentemente, en sus pensamientos realmente se sentía mal por causar problemas entre Bella y yo.

"Tanya, esta es mi Bella. Bella, esta es Tanya. Acaba de volver de Europa, donde ha estado su aquelarre los últimos diez años."

"Hola, Bella. Disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior. He conocido a tus hijas, son unas niñas preciosas." Fue incluso tan lejos como para extender su mano hacia Bella, cosa que Bella aceptó.

"Gracias, Tanya. Y sí, son preciosas, ¿verdad?" Tenía la sensación de que Bella intentaba restregarle por la cara lo de nuestras hijas, pero no me importó, tenía derecho a ello.

"Edward, tengo que ir a alimentar a las gemelas antes de que sea muy tarde." Bueno, no había forma de que fuera a quedarme solo con Tanya, así que en cuanto Esme y Carlisle cruzaron la puerta, yo acompañé a Bella al piso de arriba.

"Edward, ¿lo decía enserio?"

"Sí, amor, lo decía enserio y estaba encantada por las niñas," dije mientras Maggie traía a mis dos orgullos para su alimentación nocturna.

Me impresionaba cada día lo rápido que crecían. Con un mes, parecían niñas humanas de dos años. Definitivamente iban a ser mujeres impresionantes cuando terminaran de crecer.

"¡Papi!" gritaron a la vez.

"Ahí están mis niñas. ¿Me habéis extrañado?"

"Mucho. ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Angelica dulcemente.

"Fui con mami a ver el nacimiento de vuestro primo." La levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de dársela a Bella.

"Ven aquí tú," dije mientras cogía a Anastasia para darle un beso.

Anastasia y Angelica son completamente distintas en cuanto a personalidad. Angelica es como su nombre indica, un ángel, es dulce y cariñosa; es del tipo relajado que disfruta la vida. Anastasia también es como su nombre indica, atrevida, del tipo que coge al toro por los cuernos. Lo único en lo que se parecen es en la apariencia, una mezcla perfecta de sus padres.

"¿Es un chico o una chica?"

"Un chico, su nombre es Emmett Jasper, o EJ. Le conoceréis mañana." Soltó una risita cuando le hice cosquillas en la barriga.

Nos las intercambiamos cuando fue el turno de alimentar a Anastasia. Ella se alimentaba de forma más agresiva que Angelica y, en solo un segundo, tuve que apartarla de Bella. Vi en sus pensamientos cuando se frustró que quería morder a Bella con la esperanza de obtener más.

"¡No! ¡No debes morder nunca a mami!" Ver su labio inferior temblar me rompió el corazón, no era culpa suya que aún tuviera hambre, necesitaba su mezcla de sangre y leche.

"¡Mami!" lloró.

"Shh, está bien, mami está aquí." Bella le frotó la espalda mientras yo la balanceaba en mis brazos.

Incluso Angelica intentó consolarla frotando dulcemente su brazo. Gracias a Dios, Jasper apareció con dos tazas de sangre de ciervo. Sus pensamientos decían que ella se sentía realmente culpable por lo que había pensado y que quería a su mami, aunque estaba ligeramente molesta porque le hubiera gritado.

"Cariño, papi no está enfadado contigo, pero mami aún es humana, así que no puedes morderla. ¿No quieres otro hermano o hermana?"

"No morderé a mami, lo prometo," lloró.

"Esa es mi chica… ahora vamos a meteros en la cama." Las dos soltaron risitas y corrieron por el pasillo mientras yo las perseguía.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme y yo fuimos los últimos en dejar la clínica cuando Elisabeth estuvo profundamente dormida. La Sra. Cope, la enfermera, había aceptado quedarse con ella durante la noche. Podríamos habernos ido con Rosalie, Emmett y el bebé, pero pensé que necesitaban algo de tiempo en familia. Cuando mi teléfono sonó, me molesté un poco al ver que le identificador de llamadas decía 'Aro'.

"Hola, Aro, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche?"

"Carlisle, estamos teniendo problemas aquí en Forks. La Resistencia de Port Angeles nos tiene sitiados. Hasta el momento, nuestra verja sigue en pie, pero puede que no dure mucho." Solté el aire largamente, estas no eran buenas noticias.

"Aro, siento oír eso, pero no estoy seguro qué puedo hacer para ayudar." Recé porque no quisiera refuerzos.

"No… no hay mucho que puedas hacer desde allí. Tenemos un grupo que viene de Seattle, me costará la mayor parte de mis ahorros pero, si salimos de esta, merecerá la pena. Estaré en contacto contigo." Esme me cogió de la mano y me llevó a casa.

No conseguimos llegar antes de que mi teléfono sonara de nuevo, era Sam.

**Sam's POV**

"Te lo estoy diciendo, Renee, no me gusta. Tengo la sensación de que está pasando algo y no es bueno." Le supliqué con los ojos que me creyera.

"Sam, tal vez solo quiera ser parte de las vidas de sus nietas."

"No me gusta la forma en que está investigando la seguridad de los Cullen, algo más está pasando aquí."

"¿Alguien le ha dicho ya algo?"

"No, tienen la orden de mantener la boca cerrada…" Jacob irrumpió en nuestra tienda antes de que terminara la frase.

"Es Leah, hay un problema con el bebé." Salimos corriendo para ver qué estaba pasando.

"La anciana sacudía la cabeza mientras la examinaba, no van a conseguirlo." Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Jacob, cógela y llévala con los Cullen. Yo llamaré para ver si están dispuestos a ayudar." Renee me dio el teléfono móvil secreto que me había dado Edward.

"Carlisle, es Leah. Ella y el bebé están mal y muriendo. Por favor, ¿puedes ayudar?"

"Por supuesto, nos encontraremos con vosotros en la puerta trasera." En cuanto colgó entré en fase y esperé a que Renee se subiera encima.

Estuvimos en la puerta antes que Jake y Leah. Como había prometido, Carlisle nos estaba esperando con su esposa. Pude ver que estaba preocupado por Leah cuando vio a Jake con ella en brazos, llevándola hasta la puerta. Me puse un poco nervioso cuando otro hombre que nunca había visto se unió a ellos.

"Este es Eleazar, va a ayudarme."

Tuvimos que quedarnos atrás cuando Jake entró en la propiedad con Leah. Se podía decir que yo estaba un poco más que preocupado porque todo esto sucediera ahora.

**A/N ** **Thank you Bells for the translation! review por favor...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo IX:**

**Jacob's POV**

Sus gritos me atravesaron como un caballo salvaje en estampida. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras la dejaba en la cama de la clínica. Mi Leah estaba muriendo y llevándose a mi hijo no nacido con ella. Mientras Eleazar cortaba su ropa, miré al fondo de la clínica para ver que ya tenían una paciente. Cuando Sam sugirió que la trajéramos aquí, casi dije que no, pero no podía perderla a ella o al bebé.

"Carlisle, todo está listo."

"¿Y, ¿eres médico de verdad?"

"Sí, fui convertido en la época de 1600, antes de que los humanos supieran de nosotros." No dejó de moverse en ningún momento mientras hablaba. "Nunca quise ser una máquina chupasangre. Cuando no pude suicidarme, fui a la Universidad en Inglaterra y estudié medicina."

"¿Va a sobrevivir?"

"Haremos todo lo que podamos, te lo prometo."

Verlos moverse a la velocidad de la luz era mareante para los humanos, pero para nosotros se veía normal. Leah soltó otro grito desgarrador cuando él insertó una larga aguja en su espalda. Me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para no matarle por hacerle daño. Lo que fuera que le dio funcionó y en unos segundos se había quedado quieta y callada.

"Leah, estoy aquí, mírame." Apunté a mis ojos para que me mirara.

"Jake, te amo," gimió mientras sostenía su mano.

"Yo también te amo, Lee-Lee," dije con voz ahogada.

Vi en silencio cómo Carlisle empezaba a hacer la incisión, pero con cautela, sin quitar mis ojos de él, por si decidía convertir a mi esposa en un aperitivo. Cómo podía trabajar con sangre por todas partes y no sentirse tentado me impresionaba. Me estremecí cuando él empezó a apartar la carne que cubría la barriga de Leah. Un zumbido hizo eco en el aire cuando su placenta fue abierta. Contuve el aliento con ansiedad mientras él buscaba dentro a mi hijo. Su sonrisa me relajó cuando sus manos encontraron lo que buscaba.

"¿Listo, Eleazar?"

"Listo." Asintió y extendió una toalla para envolver al bebé.

Con una mano, sacó a mi hija de la barriga de su madre y cortó el cordón que las unía. Me limpié una solitaria lágrima que cayó por mi mejilla. Ella lo había conseguido. Lo único que quedaba era salvar a su madre así que, con manos expertas, volvió a colocar todo en su lugar y empezó a coserla. Cuando cogió una bolsa de sangre del refrigerador, me estremecí y esperé que no fuera a alimentarla con ella. Al final no lo hizo, solo insertó una aguja para inyectarle la sangre directamente en vena en el brazo. A este punto, Leah estaba inconsciente en la mesa, así que acerqué un taburete y sostuve su mano. Eleazar lavó y envolvió a mi hija y luego la colocó en un carro con ruedas. Una vez que fue rodada a mi lado, sentí que todo estaría bien.

"Gracias a los dos. No teníais porqué ayudarnos, pero me alegro de que lo hayáis hecho."

"Ha sido un placer, Jacob. Ella estará bien. Nosotros estaremos fuera por si sucede algo."

**Carlisle's POV**

Pude ver que Eleazar tenía preguntas en cuanto salimos de la clínica. "Suéltalo, viejo amigo."

"¿Desde cuándo somos amistosos con los chuchos?"

"Hace cuatro meses la pillamos intentando llegar a Bella. Su madre vive con su manada y es la pareja del Alfa. Bella se negó a dejar a Edward, así que se quedaron en la zona. Nos han estado ayudando a repoblar el bosque."

"Y… ¿estás seguro de que estamos a salvo con ellos cerca?"

"Sí, con una excepción. El padre de Bella ha aparecido hace poco y, hasta el momento, a Edward no le gusta lo que lee en él. No hay nada específico, pero está escondiendo algo, y el hecho de que esté aquí y su manada esté sitiando Forks es sospechoso."

"Parece extraño que él no esté allí. A no ser… que sepa que Aro va a ganar y no quiera que le maten con el resto."

"Tal vez… bueno, sean cuales sean sus razones, le estamos manteniendo a una distancia segura hasta que lo sepamos."

Fue agradable ponerme al día con mi viejo amigo. Su ausencia en nuestras vidas había sido demasiado larga. Pero, por supuesto, con él vinieron sus hermanas, de las que nunca me había gustado su estilo de vida. Ya era suficientemente malo que nuestro mundo se desarrollara alrededor de la sangre de los humanos de nuestros campamentos, pero seducirlos para apartarlos de sus familias, solo para deshacerse de ellos cuando hubieran acabado, era horrible. Cuando vi movimiento en la verja, tuve la sospecha de quién era.

"Hola, Sam," le saludé mientras salía de entre los árboles.

"Solo quería saber si están bien."

"Están bien, puedes decirle a todos que ha tenido un saludable niña." Sonrió por las noticias.

"Una niña, hunh. Jake debe estar muy orgulloso."

"Lo está y Leah debería estar lista para marcharse en uno o dos días. Tuve que sacar a la niña, así que necesita curarse. Aunque, su habilidad para hacerlo rápido vendrá bien."

Sentí curiosidad cuando tiró un trozo de papel arrugado en la puerta de transición y me señaló que no le prestara atención aun. Con un movimiento de la mano, se marchó, dejándome con la pregunta de qué decía el papel. Eleazar se encargó de la verja eléctrica mientras yo entraba para recoger el papel. El mensaje era corto y directo.

'_No confíes en Charlie'_, era lo que decía.

Una vez a salvo dentro de la verja eléctrica, Eleazar volvió a activarla. Eleazar solo asintió cuando se lo di para que lo leyera.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper y Emmett relevaron a Carlisle y Eleazar esta mañana después del nacimiento del cachorro. Todos estaban un poco incómodos teniéndolos dentro de nuestras verjas pero, hasta el momento, todos se estaban comportando. Las gemelas estaban especialmente entusiasmadas por conocer a su nuevo primo, EJ, que era un niño callado que apenas soltaba un suspiro y ya no digamos llorar. Como las chicas, aceptó la fórmula que Esme le daba, pero prefería la sangre con la que le alimentaba su papi. En contra de mis sugerencias, Rose y Emmett dejaron al niño al cuidado de su nueva niñera mientras iban a recoger sus pertenencias de la otra casa. Había algo que no me gustaba de esa mujer. No podía decir exactamente qué, pero lo sabría finalmente.

La semana siguiente empezaban las celebraciones de Navidad de los humanos. Habitualmente, los vampiros no lo celebran, a no ser que seas como yo y tengas una pareja humana. También estaba el tema de los niños medio humanos de la casa. No podía decepcionarles. Tras investigar la fiesta, decidí que les daría algo tradicional.

"Bella, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al bosque para elegir un árbol de navidad?" ronroneé contra la piel debajo de su barbilla.

Ella soltó una risita. "¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto, amor. Quiero que tengáis unas navidades para recordad." No esperé una respuesta antes de agarrar su pequeña mano en la mía y dirigirla a la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo bien envuelta en su capa, la levanté en mis brazos y la llevé fuera. No había mejor vista que Bella mirando los copos de nieve caer. Se podían ver sus ojos brillar mientras se enfocaba en los iridiscentes cristales de hielo que flotaban libremente hasta la tierra. Cuando estuve listo para correr, ella metió su cabeza bajo la capucha y enterró su cara entre mis escápulas. En solo treinta minutos, estábamos en la sección más densa de pinos.

Poco después de que llegáramos, Carlisle, Esme y Alice se unieron a nosotros. Esme y Carlisle llevaban cada uno a una melliza en sus espaldas. Aparentemente habían jugado la carta de los abuelos y habían ganado. Así que, como una familia, caminamos entre los árboles en busca del perfecto. Las mellizas gritaron deleitadas cuando encontraron lo que proclamaron el árbol perfecto.

"¡Este papi!" dijeron a la vez.

Ningún padre en su sano juicio puede decirles que no a sus perfectos ángeles, y yo tampoco. Echar abajo el árbol fue igual de fácil que quitar las raíces. Así que, una vez que todo estuvo listo, empezamos a volver a casa. Carlisle murmuró sobre tener que ser el que llevara el árbol. Honestamente… tras el parto de las mellizas, Bella aún se negaba a estar sola con él, así que no había forma de que aceptara ir sobre su espalda.

**Bella's POV**

Cuando arrastramos el árbol dentro de la casa, lo primero que notamos fue la falta de movimiento. No había nadie. Esme corrió al piso de arriba para ver si Rose y el bebé estaban durmiendo, pero volvió rápidamente viéndose horrorizada. "No están aquí," jadeó.

"Alice, ¿ves algo?" Carlisle la puso a buscar.

"Solo oscuridad, solo hay dos razones para que eso…," no pudo terminar la frase.

Carlisle sacó su teléfono. "Jasper, ¿dónde están los lobos?"

"No podemos encontrar a Rose, Maggie, Sue o el bebé," dijo de forma apresurada.

"Vale, haré que Edward llame a Sam y veremos qué sabe." Colgó al tiempo que Edward sacaba su teléfono y llamaba. "Renee, ¿está Sam ahí?"

"¡¿Está qué?" gritó y luego se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Vale… necesito hablar con él tan pronto como sepas algo." Como Carlisle, fue rápido en colgar.

"Sam está fuera buscando a Charlie y sus dos lobos. Se escaparon durante la noche."

"Esto no pueden ser coincidencias. Veamos lo que sabemos. Leah estaba mal cuando vino, no hay duda de eso, yo mismo vi que no podría haberlo fingido. El aviso de Sam sobre Charlie… no quería que nadie supiera lo que decía." Me sentí incómoda cuando se mencionó a mi padre.

"Ahora… se han escapado mientras media familia estaba fuera. No creo que tenga que seguir para que veáis donde va esto." Tenía razón, todos lo sabíamos.

"Carlisle, ¿qué hay de Eric Yorkie?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Bueno… es un genio de la electrónica, ¿verdad? ¿No puede rastrear sus teléfonos móviles?"

"¡Bella, eres un genio! Llámale, Edward," pidió Carlisle mientras Edward obedecía.

Emmett entró de golpe por la puerta mientras Edward terminaba la llamada. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Emmett habría diezmado la habitación con la suya. Sus gruñidos enviaron a las niñas al santuario de los brazos de su abuela, porque era la que estaba más cerca.

Pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que el teléfono sonó. Tuvimos un segundo aviso de Alice de que el teléfono iba a sonar y, por su expresión, no nos iban a gustar las noticias.

"¿Sí, Eric, qué está pasando?"

"¡Al otro lado de la verja! ¿Cómo han salido?"

"Vamos ahí ahora, mantén la verja activada a toda costa. No queremos que algún huésped sin invitación mate a nuestra comunidad."

"¡Bella, Alice, Esme meted a las niñas en el bunker, vamos a acabar con esto ahora!"

Con un último beso lleno de amor de parte de Edward, Alice me llevó por las escaleras hasta el bunker secreto de la familia. Una vez encerradas dentro, lo único que lo abriría era un veneno muy específico, el veneno de los Cullen.

**Emmett's POV**

Nunca había temido que alguien le hiciera daño a mi Rosie; ella era fuerte y dura. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que supo que iba a ser madre, se suavizó. La mayoría de las personas no notarían los leves cambios, pero yo sí. Me miraba constantemente con puro amor en los ojos. Incluso aunque fue Edward el que nos dio la oportunidad de ser padres, ella me miraba como si le hubiera dado el mundo. Incluso dejó sus pequeños comentarios sobre que Edward fuera el primer convertido y el favorito. Ahora le miraba con un nuevo respeto.

Cuando escuché que ella y mi hijo estaban perdidos, me volví loco y abrí un nuevo camino hasta la casa. Claro… Carlisle se quejaría de ello más tarde, pero no podía importarme menos mientras encontrara a mi esposa e hijo. Todo el mundo podía venirse abajo a nuestro alrededor, pero mientras los tuviera a ellos, nada más importaba. Ellos eran mi vida.

Cuando escuché que estaban al otro lado de la verja, sentí que iba a vomitar, si eso fuera posible. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera pude hablar mientras Edward me arrastraba por la puerta. La carrera hasta donde Eric dijo que la verja se había apagado solo llevó cinco minutos, pero fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Todos se detuvieron de golpe y jadearon mientras veíamos los daños. Los lobos estaban justo al otro lado de la verja, donde la habían destrozado tirando un árbol encima. Se podían ver las chispas de electricidad como flashes de luz.

Todos gruñimos cuando Charlie dio un paso adelante sosteniendo a EJ. Un pequeño movimiento detrás de él me llamó la atención, era Sue, la nueva niñera. Sabía que ella era la que le había entregado a mi hijo a esta pobre excusa de hombre. Lo que no sabía era dónde estaban Rose y Maggie.

"Devuélvelos y te mataré rápido," prometí.

"Oh, no lo creo. Verás, necesito algo y tú lo tienes."

"¡No vas a llevarte a mi pareja! ¡Ella ha tomado una decisión y es final!" siseó Edward.

"Ella no tiene elección aquí. La necesitamos para acabar con vosotros, chupasangres. Ella será nuestra arma de destrucción…" Soltó una risita, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Edward.

No había forma de que fuera a renunciar a ella. Afortunadamente para nosotros, no estaba aquí porque, conociendo a Bella, se habría sacrificado para salvarnos. Charlie sonrió satisfecho cuando Sam y su manada apareció detrás de ellos. Esto, por supuesto, nos hizo gruñir incluso más. No había forma de que pudiéramos sobrevivir al ataque de catorce lobos. Ahora estaba claro que esto sería una lucha a muerte.

Hubo un pequeño rayo de esperanza cuando el clan Denali apareció detrás de la manada de Sam. Eso equilibraba un poco los números, pero aún éramos menos. En un movimiento impulsivo, me encorvé y me preparé para saltar por mi hijo. Charlie lo vio y, en un movimiento impensable, colocó a mi hijo en la mandíbula de un lobo blanco. Me quedé congelado, temiendo que si hacía algo que no fuera respirar, mi hijo lo pagaría. Ahora sabía que probablemente eso le había pasado a Rose.

"Si fuera tú no lo haría, tu esposa creyó que podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido para salvarle. Estaba equivocada. Todo lo que consiguió fue que la descuartizaran," su admisión me hizo luchar por no reaccionar.

La excesiva confianza de Charlie fue su desgracia. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras cuando Jacob y Leah aparecieron en nuestro lado de la verja con Jasper. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar a la invasión, la manada de Sam hizo su movimiento. Sorprendentemente, atacaron a Charlie y los dos chuchos. Al instante salí disparado para intentar sacar a EJ de la boca del lobo blanco, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Sus gritos desgarradores hicieron que cayera de rodillas frente al lobo. Antes de que pudiera morder de nuevo, Jasper apareció, agarró las mandíbulas del lobo y las separó, haciendo que mi hijo cayera en mis manos. Aullé cuando el dolor de ver a mi hijo sangrando frente a mí me llenó.

**Carlisle's POV**

La manada de Sam había salvado el día en lugar de terminárnoslo. Solo Edward sabía lo que estaban pensando, así que los demás creímos que iba a ser una matanza. Ver al lobo con mi nieto en su boca fue lo peor que podía haber imaginado. Eso fue hasta que le escuché gritar cuando el lobo cerró sus mandíbulas a su alrededor. Que Jasper separara las mandíbulas del lobo le salvó de mayor tortura, pero ya podía ver que luchaba por respirar. Emmett se vino abajo frente a nosotros. Me alegraba de no tener que ver lo que los lobos le hicieron a Charlie mientras le arrastraban porque, por sus gritos, no fue bonito. No apoyaba la muerte de un humano, pero él había hecho demasiado como para ser perdonado. Nadie hiere a un niño, especialmente a mi nieto.

Con los lobos persiguiendo al último traidor al bosque, me puse a trabajar e intenté salvar a EJ. Había mucho daño, y que fuera medio humano funcionaba en nuestra contra. Le aparté de las manos de Emmett y me dirigí a la casa con Emmett en nuestros talones. El resto se quedó atrás para buscar a Rose y Maggie. También tenían que arreglar la verja porque más amigos de Charlie decidían aparecer.

En cuanto crucé la puerta, fui saludado por las mujeres que se suponía que estaban encerradas. Aparentemente, ellas tenían otras ideas, pero cuando puse a EJ en la mesa, todas jadearon y sollozaron. Mientras veía por dónde empezar, Angelica se acercó a EJ y colocó su pequeña mano en su mejilla. Fue increíble ver como de repente sus heridas empezaron a curarse y, en unos segundos, estaba respirando con normalidad y removiéndose en busca de un par de brazos que lo sostuvieran. La risa de Emmett hizo que los demás le siguiéramos aliviados. Después de todo, ella tenía un don, y era uno genial.

**A/N ****Thank you Bells for the translation! review por favor...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight! That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Author - Nails233**

**Translator – Bells Masen Cullen**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo XX:**

**Bella's POV**

Mi pequeña Angelica era realmente un ángel. Verla usar su don por primera vez fue una cura de humildad. Casi se podía ver un halo alrededor de su cabeza mientras sanaba al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Su dulce e inocente sonrisa bailando en su cara era como una bocanada de esperanza. Ver las caras impresionadas de todos mientras ella se alejaba del niño me dejó maravillada con su habilidad.

Emmett fue el primero en correr y abrazarle fuertemente mientras EJ reía deleitado al estar en los brazos de su padre. Si no fuera por la sangre y las lágrimas que había en su pijama azul, nunca se habría sabido que había sido herido. Lo único que faltaba en la feliz reunión era su madre. Todavía no sabíamos que les había pasado a ella y Maggie. Carlisle era el que nos había contado qué había pasado. Por mucho que había querido a Charlie de niña, él no era para nada el hombre que recordaba. La guerra le había retorcido y convertido en una persona que ya no reconocía. Me alegraba de no haber estado ahí para ver su final; me habría dolido incluso sabiendo que era necesario.

La culpa de saber que había sido mi padre el que le había causado todo este dolor a mi nueva familia era un poco más de lo que podía manejar. Para evitar que vieran mi humillación, me escabullí a mi habitación. Con mi espalda con la pared, di un silencioso paso cada vez y, para cuando llegué a la habitación, las lágrimas fluían libremente. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ahogar cualquier sonido que saliera de mis labios, pero con los vampiros con super-oído de la casa, estaba bastante segura de que algunos de ellos lo habían oído. No había forma de que pudiera mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos después de escuchar la historia de Carlisle sobre la batalla.

No había forma de negar el hecho de que era completamente culpa mía. Si yo no estuviera aquí, Charlie nunca se habría metido en su vida. Antes de que pudiera hundirme demasiado en la desesperación, los sonidos de la familia corriendo me forzaron a alejar mi atención de mi fiesta de lástima. Los sollozos que venían del primer piso hicieron eco en el piso de arriba mientras salía de puntillas para ver qué nuevo desastre había caído sobre nosotros. Mi única súplica mientras me acercaba a la barandilla para mirar era que no fuera Edward.

No era él. Eran Rosalie y Maggie descuartizadas. Miré como todos se movían, intentando unirlas. Era un poco enervante verlos pasarse las partes del cuerpo. Gracias a Dios, ninguna había perdido la cabeza. Era como si la familia estuviera trabajando en dos puzles a tamaño real al mismo tiempo. En silencio recé y, con los ojos cerrados, esperé el resultado. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Carlisle llamó a Angelica.

"Vale, cariño, ¿puedes hacer tu truco de magia otra vez con la Tía Rose y Maggie?" Ella no dudó en poner sus manos en ellas al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez iba mucho más lento que hacía solo un momento. ¿Por qué apenas estaban sanando? ¿Estaban demasiado idas? ¿Es porque son adultas? ¿Era este el fin de su existencia?

"¡Dios no!" jadeé mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo.

Entonces fue cuando pasó algo increíble; Anastasia intervino y se unió a ella. Con las cuatro manos unidas ahora a los miembros de la familia, la curación fue incluso más rápida que antes. Todos jadearon cuando Rose y Maggie tomaron aire bruscamente y abrieron los ojos. Se podía ver por sus expresiones que estaban igual de sorprendidas que los demás por el giro de los eventos. Cuando sonrieron ampliamente, las chicas soltaron una risita y corrieron con su padre, que las recogió en sus brazos y las alabó.

"¡Vosotras dos sois lo más precioso de mi mundo!" Me estremecí sabiendo que yo no estaba en esa lista.

"¡No puedo creerlo, Edward! ¿Entiendes completamente de qué son capaces tus hijas?" exclamó Eleazar con regocijo en la voz.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¡Pueden curar!" Edward las giró en sus brazos, brazos que nunca más me abrazarían.

"No… chico. Esa es solo Angelica, Anastasia es un repetidor," respondió.

"¿Un repetidor?"

"Sí, puede amplificar el don de un vampiro."

"Eso es fantástico, habría sido feliz con que simplemente estuvieran sanas y felices. Um… no es por cambiar de tema pero… ¿dónde está Bella?"

Todos levantaron la vista a la vez y yo me marché. No quería alejar su atención de Rose, EJ y Maggie. Ahí es donde pertenecía. Antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta y volver a mi escondite en mi habitación, Edward estaba a mi lado. Por mucho que quería ver su hermosa cara, no quería ver su enfado por lo que había causado, así que en su lugar me miré los pies.

Él levantó mi barbilla y miró mis ojos rojos e hinchados. "Bella, ¿qué pasa? Jasper dice que te sientes culpable. ¿Por qué?" preguntó dulcemente.

Me estremecí mientras pensaba en toda la miseria que había causado sin darme cuenta. "Porque… todo es mi culpa…," sollocé, agarrándome con fuerza a su camisa con la esperanza de que no me rechazara.

Los dos suspiramos cuando me abrazó. "No – es – tu – culpa. Nunca ha sido sobre ti. Todo el tiempo ha sido un juego de estrategia. Tú solo eras un peón en su juego." Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran.

"Edward, si yo no estuviera aquí ellos no habrían venido," suspiré.

"Bella, te he amado desde que te vi en la visión de Alice. Mi familia te quiere igual. Has unido a esta familia más que nada. No estaríamos completos sin ti y yo nunca estaría completo sin ti a mi lado. Tú eres mi vida ahora. Por favor… vuelve al piso de abajo, donde perteneces." Presionó sus labios pasionalmente contra los míos y sentí todas mis preocupaciones desvanecerse.

Cuando se separó, suspiré y asentí mientras él me dirigía. Solo saber que él me estaba tocando mientras mantenía su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda me hizo sentir segura en su loco mundo. Todos se estaban abrazando y riendo mientras bajábamos los últimos escalones. Antes de que pudiera siquiera disculparme por el desastre que había hecho en sus vidas, fui atraída a un abrazo grupal masivo.

"Soy humana… necesito aire," solté ahogada y finalmente vi quien estaba haciendo su mejor impresión de oso.

No creía que Esme fuera tan fuerte pero, chico, estaba equivocada. "Bella, no vuelvas a pensar que es tu culpa." Su sonrisa maternal aligeró mi dolor.

"Sí, Bella, de verdad… no tenías ni idea de que Charlie era un psicópata. Si tú no hubieras entrado en nuestra vida, Edward aún sería una miserable excusa de hombre; Rosie y yo no tendríamos a EJ y Carlisle y Esme no tendrían nietos." Emmett sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Bella… nos habrían atacado igualmente. Sin embargo, si tú no estuvieras aquí, nosotros no tendríamos de vuelta a nuestros seres queridos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Jasper asintió por si yo no lo sabía.

"Ahora… no más culpa, tú no los has traído aquí. Sí, trajiste a la manada de Sam, pero ellos nos han ayudado. ¿No ves que todo lo que has hecho ha sido salvarnos, no herirnos?" Vale… ¿cuándo se había hecho Rosalie tan agradable?

Todos nos callamos cuando llamaron a la puerta trasera. "Es Sam," dijo Edward.

Carlisle no dudó cuando la abrió ampliamente. "Por favor, entrad, todos." Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran.

"Solo queríamos ver como estaba tu familia. ¿Han sobrevivido todos?"

"Sí, todos estamos maravillosamente. ¿Qué hay de vuestra manada?"

"Todos estamos bien, gracias. Pero… hay algo que se nos escapó cuando estábamos acabando con los traidores." Se podía ver su aprensión a decirlo.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" dijo Edward furioso.

**Edward's POV**

La mente de Sam se abrió y quise matar a alguien, quien fuera. Parecía que la manada de Port Angeles intentaba hacerse con las manadas más pequeñas. Querían controlar a toda la especie. Además, ellos no eran los únicos. Había un aquelarre en Seattle que quería hacer lo mismo con nuestra especie. Es más, los dos bandos estaban usando la guerra para alcanzar sus metas.

El ataque de Forks ahora tenía sentido. La partida de ajedrez se había hecho mucho más grande, pero algo me preocupaba. ¿Cómo sabía la manada lo del aquelarre que estaba haciendo lo mismo? No deberían tener contacto entre sí. Y aún así, tiene detalles que no deberían poder tener. Sam lo explicó todo mientras yo le daba vueltas a esto. Lo único que podía entender era que tal vez una sola persona tiraba de las cuerdas de los dos bandos.

"Así que.. ¿Quién es, Edward? Sé que estás pensando lo mismo que yo. Hay una persona juntando a los dos lados para su beneficio personal."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Jasper, pero no tengo ni idea de quién lo está haciendo."

"Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es que me alegro de que nosotros siguiéramos a Bella aquí. De otra forma, habríamos sido forzados a unirnos a la manada de Port Angeles y ellos son viles como mínimo. Tratan a los humanos como esclavos. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que no me gustaba que Charlie estuviera aquí. Si había sido enviado por su Alfa, entonces tenía un propósito."

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Sam. Estaban buscando algo aquí. ¿Por qué les interesa Bella de todas formas? Solo es una humana."

"Por qué, Jake, cuando Bella cumpla dieciocho años será convertida. Cuando eso suceda, su habilidad latente sobresaldrá," respondió Eleazar.

"¿Su qué?" dijo Paul.

"Bella es una CCP; fue apartada de la población e incluida en un grupo de humanos que iban a ser vendidos solo como parejas. Esa es la razón por la que, cuando vino aquí, esperaba que le entregaran a una pareja. La han entrenado desde que tenía seis años para convertirse un día en una de nosotros."

"¿Y, qué significa CCP?" preguntó Sam con interés.

"Significa Criada Con Propósito. Fue examinada de bebé y los Vulturi supieron que se convertiría en un escudo cuando fuera convertida." Eleazar lo sabía ya que, por sus pensamientos, él la había examinado.

"Y, ¿qué es un escudo?" me preguntó Jared.

"En el caso de Bella, es un escudo mental. Ni siquiera yo puedo leerle la mente." Me encogí de hombros. Honestamente, nunca había pensado en ello.

"¿De qué más puede escudarse?" Los pensamientos de Jacob eran esperanzados.

"Ahora mismo solo puede proteger su mente y, supongo, que cualquier ataque mental. Solo hay una forma de saberlo. Si ella está dispuesta, claro." Me estremecí internamente solo de pensarlo. Saldría dañada si la idea de Kate no funcionaba.

"¿Qué? Haré lo que sea si ayuda." Sí… eso era lo que temía.

"Podría intentar darte una descarga eléctrica," intervino Kate antes de que pudiera suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

"¡Vale, lo haré!"

"Bella, si no funciona, va a doler… mucho." Le supliqué con los ojos que lo reconsiderara.

"Edward, si esta es la razón por la que estamos en su punto de mira, necesitamos saber si funcionará. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar a protegernos de sus ataques…" Cuando empezó a acariciar mi pecho tuve que contener un ronroneo.

"Bella, tendríamos que convertirte, y luego controlarte durante tu tiempo de neófita antes de que pudieras hacer más que protegerte a ti misma."

"Pero… no con Anastasia, ella podría aumentar mi escudo para ayudarme a proteger a otros."

"Aguanta un poco, solo hay una forma de saber cuánto puede proteger." Antes de que pudiera ponerme entre ellas, Kate puso sus manos en Bella y se podía ver como aumentaba el calor.

Bella en ningún momento se movió o gritó, nada. Bueno… Kate tenía razón en que respondía algo, la mente de Bella estaba totalmente escudada. Con estas noticias, todos en la habitación empezaron a hablar a la ver, planeando cual sería la mejor forma de actuar. Sam y Carlisle se separaron para discutir sobre poner nuestro tratado por escrito. Jasper y Jacob se sentaron para discutir sobre mover a la manada dentro de nuestro recinto para proteger mejor a sus humanos y los nuestros. Emmett y Paul empezaron a hablar sobre sesiones de entrenamiento que nos ayudarían a aprender a matarnos los unos a los otros, lo que era un pensamiento agradable. Rosalie y Leah se sentaron juntas y hablaron de bebés.

Gracias a Dios, Maggie quiso tumbarse y se llevó a las mellizas para acostarlas. Bella y yo nos unimos a ellas y, cuando estuvieron acostadas, nos marchamos a nuestra habitación para algo de tiempo a solas.

Cuando cerré la puerta me giré y vi a Bella dejar caer su vestido al suelo a sus pies. Comérmela con los ojos no llegaba a describir lo que le estaba haciendo a la forma desnuda de mi pareja. Era una vista gloriosa. Mis ojos empezaron por sus adorables pies, luego por su torneadas piernas, que no me importaría tener a mi alrededor ahora mismo, ya que ya estaba duro por ella. Para cuando mis ojos alcanzaron su cálido centro, pude verlo brillar en la luz de la habitación. Me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, aparentemente. Vi como sus manos pasaban tímidamente por su estómago hasta descansar en sus perfectos pechos. Dulcemente, los masajeó antes de pellizcarse los pezones.

Esto provocó que un gruñido posesivo escapara de mis labios. ¡Solo yo podía tocarlos! Sin pensármelo dos veces, cerré el pequeño espacio que nos separaba y reclamé lo que era mío. Ella echó la cabeza atrás y gimió cuando yo me encargué de las actividades en sus hermosos pechos.

Con mis manos ahora ocupadas, acerqué la cabeza a su cuello y empecé a besar y succionar la sensible zona debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. "Oh… Edward."

Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando bajé la cabeza y lamí su pezón, haciendo que se endureciera. Inmediatamente, puso sus dedos duramente en mi pelo y tiró. No pude evitar ponerme incluso más duro en mis ahora estirados pantalones.

"¡Oh, Bella! Te necesito, amor…," jadeé contra su carne.

Hábilmente, empezó a desabrochar mi camisa mientras yo bajaba la cremallera de mis molestos pantalones. Ella soltó una risita cuando mi masculinidad saltó fuera y aterrizó en su cálida mano. Gemí cuando ella acarició tentativamente mi longitud con una mano y usó la otra para bajar mis pantalones hasta que la gravedad se hizo cargo y cayeron al suelo. Con un paso a un lado, dejamos nuestra ropa en una pila en el suelo. Una vez que mi camisa estuvo también en el suelo, la cogí en mis brazos y la llevé hasta nuestra cama, dejándola en el borde.

Me miró desde donde estaba sentada y se lamió los labios. Mi cerebro se nubló y todo lo que pude pensar fue _Oh Dios mío._

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo bien que se sentiría, ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de mi punta y me introdujo en su boca. "Dios, Bella. Te sientes tan bien." Ella murmuró, hacienda que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna.

Una vez que mis manos estuvieron firmemente en su pelo, no pude evitar empujar para introducirme más en su boca, hasta alcanzar el comienzo de su garganta. La sensación hizo que me echara atrás y lo hiciera otra vez. Una sensación frenética que no pude controlar me envolvió y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba entrando y saliendo de su boca más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Estaba muy cerca y todo lo que podía hacer era agarrarme fuerte. Cuando sus pequeños dedos se envolvieron alrededor de lo que no cabía, perdí completamente el control. Con una fuerza inmensa, exploté en su boca gritando, "¡Bella!"

Soltó una risita cuando levantó la vista y me vio jadeando en una neblina de lujuria. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: "¡Mi turno!"

Ella rió e intentó alejarse, _um… no va a pasar_. "¿Dónde crees que vas?" Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de jadear, la tenía tumbada con las piernas bien abiertas, dejándome una vista gloriosa.

Me arrastré por la cama y subí besando desde sus pies hasta su mojado centro. Mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo sabiendo que era yo quien le provocaba esta reacción sin tocarla siquiera. Levanté la mirada mientras lamía sus pliegues. No había mejor vista que Bella con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los labios abiertos y jadeando. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando deslicé dos dedos en su interior y los curvé antes de sacarlos. Mi premio fue que jadeara mi nombre como una oración, "Edward, Edward, Edward."

Con ella alentándome, no tuve más opción que repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que cambió su mantra, "No pares, por favor… no pares." Como si fuera a hacer algo así. Pasando mi lengua por su montón de nervios, la envié más cerca del borde del éxtasis. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder el control, aceleré y la hice caer. "¡Ahhh… Edward!"

Me arrastré sobre su pecho, quedándome sobre su entrada. Tiró de mí en un pasional beso, separando sus labios para que pudiera introducir mi lengua. Mientras yo me maravillaba en el sabor de su boca y nuestras lenguas bailaban salvajemente, ella jadeó al introducirme en ella. No había forma de describir la sensación de sus paredes íntimas abrazándome. Lentamente, me deslicé fuera casi del todo, volviendo a entrar. Igual que con su boca, pude sentir el control abandonándome mientras seguía entrando y saliendo. Pude ver que ella estaba luchando contra la necesidad de tener un orgasmo de nuevo, pero no quería oír nada de eso.

"Bella, por favor. Tan estrecha… tan húmeda… tan caliente…," jadeé en su oído.

"Edward…" gimió.

"Libérate conmigo, amor," susurré.

Me levanté ligeramente para poder seguir embistiendo salvajemente y también alcanzar su hinchado manojo. Con tres pases de mis dedos y tres embestidas, caímos juntos y nos estremecimos contra el otro en puro éxtasis.


End file.
